


【麦雷AU】The Double Helix

by lotusfire666



Series: 麦雷AU三部曲 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 88,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: 时间旅行AU





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

> 设定介绍：Lestrade罹患时间旅行的病症，这让他会在时不时地消失回到过去（不可以进入没有生活过的未来）。他的病症来源于小时候父母的车祸。他无法控制从现在消失的时机，也无法控制回去的地点，无法控制会回去时间轴的哪一点。消失的时候只有肉体消失，没办法带任何东西回去。

-Prelude-

 

2009年8月

Mycroft33岁，Lestrade35岁

【Lestrade】

Lestrade嘴里叼着个甜甜圈，胳膊底下夹着一摞报纸，端着一杯咖啡，烦躁地走在路上。

Jacline似乎去意已决，今天早上又拿来一份离婚协议书，用那种恐惧的眼神看着他好像他是一个怪物。

好像结婚之前他没跟她说过他的病似的。一开始她不是兴奋得觉得像奇迹？结果几年之后就成为他们离婚的导火索了。女人真是善变。

 

他泄愤似的咬了一口，咀嚼着吞下。刚刚调来伦敦工作，Jacline似乎是找准了这个时机闹离婚，坚决地住在南安普敦的房子里不肯挪窝，Lestrade只好临时在伦敦找了个租房。房东态度很差，好像觉得这个只拎着一只破旧旅行箱操着一口浓重外地口音的小警察随时都可能搬出去。

Lestrade懒得去纠正他的态度。他本来也不想多留。他不喜欢大城市，喧闹嘈杂犯罪率高。最糟糕的是如果消失引起的后果通常都很严重。还是乡下好，空气清新，人也少，偶尔发病也不容易引起恐慌。

他沉浸在自己的思绪里，穿过街道，没注意到从旁边的巷子里突然冲出来的黑车。

 

被撞飞出去的刹那Lestrade心里依然在想着：伦敦真的是见鬼地让人厌恶，居然都不会给行人让行的。

 

【Mycroft】

Mycroft正坐在车里看文件。忽然车身一震，发出不正常的抖动，他一瞬间以为被恐怖袭击，准备摸枪。然后司机回过头来，非常惊恐地告诉他：撞到人了。他结结巴巴地解释道他根本没看到有人出来，这条巷子很狭小，视距很差，加上前面是绿灯，他就直接开过去了，没想到那人突然从旁边走了出来，就被撞飞了。

Mycroft心里一紧，急忙打开车门走出去。

不远处已经开始有人群汇集，有的人掏出手机正在打电话叫救护车。地上有些血迹，Mycroft看到一个男人困顿在地上，正在挣扎着想要站起来。

在人们的包围下看不清那人的脸，但他有一头不容错认的黑银交杂的头发。

Mycroft的呼吸停止了。

他几乎是狂奔了过去，不管不顾地用雨伞拨开人群，丝毫不顾满地的脏污泥泞会沾污他昂贵的西服，一下子跪到了那人面前。

“噢Greg……”他颤抖地说，几乎忘掉了自己的声音。

他伸出手想要触碰那男人，仿佛要确定他的真实性。

那男人摇晃着脑袋，他的左手手臂似乎是骨折了，歪曲成不正常的角度，他的大腿外侧裤子被划破，几条深深的划痕正渗出血来。

他的眼睛有些迷蒙，似乎还没有从冲击中回过神来。

 

【Lestrade】

Lestrade大概有十几秒的时间以为自己又穿梭了。

他的眼前一片模糊，不能聚焦，然后等到能清晰看到的时候，他很高兴看到的依然是伦敦沉闷的灰色的马路。

下一秒他就高兴不起来了。左臂巨大的疼痛令他忍不住呻吟了起来。腿也很痛，背也很痛，头也很痛。他觉得全身都很痛，好像被五个暴力狂当做沙包狠揍了一顿。

有个人一直在叫他的名字，这声音嗡嗡嘤嘤的驱散不掉，而Lestrade终于意识到他需要寻找声音的源头。他迟钝地转动着脖子，看到一个西装笔挺的年轻人跪在面前，穿着这时代已经很少见的正规三件套，手里拿着把黑伞，膝盖陷在路边的泥泞里。

Lestrade模糊地想着他大概是真穿梭了，穿到20年代，那时候人人都穿三件套西装，随后又疑惑地觉得不对啊，他从来不曾穿梭到超过自己生活年代的部分。

“Greg，Greg，看着我，Greg。”那个人说。他的声音平滑冷静，带着权威的力道，把Lestrade越飘越远的意识拽了回来。

“嘿，Greg。”当两人视线终于对上的时候那人似乎松了口气，他看起来和他的装束不协调地激动。

“我真抱歉发生这样的事情。你可能有点脑震荡，感觉不会很舒服。我送你去医院好吗？”说着他就上前伸手试图拉Lestrade起来。Lestrade 嘶地抽了口冷气，觉得伤口又开始剧烈疼痛起来。那人不敢再动，犹豫了一下，愈加小心翼翼，最后决定还是不能这样下去。他用臂膀拖住了Lestrade的头，一手撑住他的背，一手弯过他的膝盖，把他的手架到肩上，避免碰到他的任何伤处，用一个Lestrade事后想起一定会后悔的公主抱慢慢地把他抱了起来。

Lestrade昏昏沉沉地靠在他身上，觉得自己大概是真的有点脑震荡，不然他怎么就能听见那人的心跳如此大声，仿若擂鼓呢？

 

他在去医院的路上失去了意识。朦朦胧胧间觉得自己被抬起，接受检查，被推上手术台，有许多只手在身上忙碌着，然后——再然后他醒来的时候发现自己已经被固定在床上，手臂被吊着，头上身上腿上缠满了绷带。

他环顾四周，意识到自己是在单人单间的特殊病房里，仪器滴答作响。房间里一个人也没有。

之前那个激动的三件套男人好像是个幻觉，更像是个幻觉的是Lestrade隐约记得他叫了自己的名字。

Lestrade不认为自己见过他。那么剩下的那个可能，他不愿意去想。

 

【Mycroft】

Mycroft不知道自己是怎么熬过那一天的工作的。不止一个人对他腿上的泥渍表现出大大小小的疑惑，Mycroft难得的丝毫不介意。

他的心早就不在这狭小的会议室里，办公室里，国会大厦里了。

比眼前的一切都要重要的是：一个活生生的Greg就在他面前，不是来自于未来，不是来自于某个不知道的时空，而是现在，就在这条时间线上，和他活在同一座城市，同一个空间。

八年的所有痛苦和折磨全部得到了偿付，甚至比他想得要更多，多太多。 

从12岁起就一直期待着的梦想，终于实现了。将近三千个日日夜夜，那些思念和猜疑，都在见到那头银发的同时化作满腔的激动复苏。

虽然这样见面的方式出乎他的意料之外，不浪漫也不惊喜，甚至可以说惊悚了。不过，嘿，Greg第一次出现的时候也不浪漫不惊喜不是么？

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1.

1987年5月

Mycroft12岁，Lestrade38岁

【Mycroft】

Mycroft坐在草坪上看书。

阳光很好，晒得他懒洋洋的。Sherlock被妈咪带出去见朋友了，Mycroft终于有时间把他那本看了很久都没有看完的《遗传学基础》看完。一点也不好玩，没有《魔戒》，《基督山伯爵》好玩。

他翻了几页，没兴趣地丢在一边。

忽然从边上的灌木丛里传来一阵沙沙的声音，他警觉地回头。不会是狐狸吧，他想。上次Sherly说看到有狐狸在庭院里出现。妈咪还吃惊地表示说他们已经有十多年没在庭院里看到过除了松鼠之外的小动物了。

灌木丛里没了动静，Mycroft死死地盯着之前传来声音的地方看。

有什么在后面。他意识到。树叶的样子和之前不一样。

他屏住了呼吸，捡了块石头，小心地走上前去。

“Mycroft，Mycroft。”树丛里一个男人的声音在呼唤他。Mycroft吓得几乎丢掉了手上的石头。

“你是谁？出来！”他警惕地问，同时脑子里开始演算着逃跑路线。他已经足够年长，知道父亲位高权重，身为继承人面对的危险很多，只是他目前从未遇到过针对自己的而已。

“……我出不来。”那个人略有困窘地说。“我没有穿衣服。”

Mycroft愣了一下。没有穿衣服的袭击者？他略略放低了石头，依然保持着随时可以进攻的姿势。“你想干什么？你为什么知道我的名字？”他大声质问道。

“Mycroft，不要怕。”树枝摇晃了起来，Mycroft后退一步。一只手拨开了浓密的树叶，随后出来的是一头蓬乱的银发，一张男人的脸露了出来。

“我绝对不会伤害你的。”他诚恳地保证，把双手都拿了出来，以显示他确实什么都没有拿。

他并不是一个很年轻的男人，大约快要40岁，如果再年轻个十岁会是个潇洒漂亮的人物。只是现在他眼窝深陷，一脸疲惫，没穿衣服，头上还沾着草叶，看上去狼狈极了。

他的眼睛很美。

Mycroft暗暗松掉了一点戒心。一个有着漂亮眼睛的人不会是个完全的坏人。

“如果你可以好心给我拿一些衣服，我会很感激的。然后给我一块巧克力可以吗？我实在很饿。”那人说，有点不好意思地笑，Mycroft意识到他挺喜欢那有些羞涩的笑容。“我会解释这一切的。希望我没有吓到你。但是首先，我得需要衣服和吃的。”

Mycroft谨慎地点头。“待在那里不要动。”他用12岁的年纪可以模仿出来最权威的声音命令道，然后转身跑进了房子。

他不敢直接去拿父亲的衣服，太容易被发现。他跑进洗衣房，在各个篮子里翻搅一通，混拿了父亲的内衣、园丁的外套、厨师的裤子抱做一团，趁人不注意又在厨房摸了一块花生巧克力冲了出去。

他走进灌木丛，小心地问：“你还在那里吗？”

“在的。”那人躲在灌木丛里瓮声瓮气地答道。Mycroft于是走上前去把那一团衣服塞了进去。

他站在外面，欲盖弥彰地用自己的身子挡住后面不断晃动的树枝，警惕地观察着是否有人注意到这里。

并没有。这是庭院里最偏僻的一角，常年无人整修，几乎没有人会来，连Sherlock也觉得这里没有什么值得挖掘之处，更乐意选择别的地方做寻宝地点，但Mycroft很喜欢这里自然生长的草坪和不被打扰的僻静。

“好了。”那人穿好了衣服，从树丛里走了出来。

Mycroft仰脸看他。衣服并不合身，显得有些空荡。那人掸掉身上的树叶，看着Mycroft又笑了起来。他笑起来真好看，唇红齿白，看起来一下年轻了好几岁。

“好啦，Mycroft，我知道你一定是满肚子的疑问了。说吧，如果我可以回答的话。”那人用牙撕开巧克力的包装，一边吃一边问。

“你是谁？从哪里来？你为什么认得我？你为什么光着身子？你想要干什么？”Mycroft连珠炮似的发问。他还有许多许多的问题，例如你为什么看到我就如释重负，为什么好像很了解我，为什么相信我一定会帮你，为什么相信我不会去告诉别人。但是眼下，他暗自决定这几个问题是最重要的。

那人咽下一口巧克力，满足地吸了口气，在草坪上席地而坐。他的腿伸长了压在草坪上，手撑在地上，看起来好像Holmes家的草坪属于他的一样自得。

“回答我！”Mycroft叫起来。对于这种明显超出他掌握尺度的情形有点恼火。

那人看着他又笑起来。他老是笑老是笑，笑得Mycroft心慌意乱。

“噢Mycroft……你真是个小急性子不是么？”他说。依然还是悠然自在的模样。

“让我一个个来回答你吧。”

“我叫Gregory，姓嘛暂时先不能告诉你。不过你可以叫我Greg。”他这样说着，眼睛闪闪地望着Mycroft，好像在诉说着什么。“Greg。我喜欢你这样叫我。”

“我猜今天应该算是我们俩的第一次见面？真是抱歉给你这样一个疯子的印象。不过你给我的第一印象也不好……”他看着Mycroft，又好像没在看他，他的目光遥远，好像穿过了Mycroft的身体。

Mycroft皱起眉头，低头看了看自己身上的衣服。他知道自己有点胖，身上的衣服也有点蠢，但被人当面这样说出来，尤其是被一个英俊的陌生人，他心里很不舒服。

“哦不是，不是说你现在。”Greg注意到他的表情，半坐起来拉住他的手。Mycroft想要挣脱，没有挣开。“你现在很好，相信我，非常好。”他宽慰道。

Mycroft愤愤地哼气，半个字也不相信他。

Greg有点歉疚地笑笑，开始认真讲述：“不管你相不相信，我来自未来。”他停下来，看Mycroft的反应。Mycroft只是睁大了眼睛看他。他的表情一定很傻，因为Greg又笑了起来。“哦别作出不相信的表情，Mycroft。我是个时间旅行者，这过一会儿就可以证实了。”

“所谓时间旅行者，就是可以不断地在时间轴里穿梭。我来自2011年9月。所以，嗯，看你现在的打扮我猜你大概还是12岁？我算一下，大概是……”

“24年4个月之后。”Mycroft自动地帮他补上。

“哈，好的，24年4个月之后，你的数学永远比我好。”Greg说，浅浅地微笑着。“我只能穿到过去，我活过的时间里。而在未来，我认识你，所以我现在见到你我可以叫出你的名字。很不幸时间旅行不能让我带上任何身外之物，所以我每次穿梭之后都是光着的。至于我想要干什么？我实在没有什么想要干的事情，时间旅行并不是我的理智可以控制的东西，我倒是想——我只能干等着让旅行发生，然后结束回到我的时间里去。”

Mycroft想了大概三秒，开口问道：“真的？”

“哦我倒是想编出个理由来骗你。”Greg说。他伸手戳了下Mycroft胖嘟嘟的脸颊。Mycroft奇异地因为这个动作而感到亲昵。“可是我发过誓了，我不会对你有任何隐瞒。”

Mycroft深吸了口气，他的大脑拒绝相信这一事实，但他的身体则自动地朝向Greg的方向靠近了一点。“证明给我看。”他说，有些赌气地拿手指指着Greg。

Greg又笑了起来，好像Mycroft说了什么蠢话似的。Mycroft近乎不安地咬住了嘴唇。

“别这样Mycroft。”Greg注意到Mycroft的动作，停住了笑。“我不是……不是在笑你。”他看着男孩微微涨红的脸。“呃……我可能表现的有点疯疯癫癫。但是上帝啊！看到你这样……我真的没办法控制。”

他站起身来，用两只手捧住Mycroft的头，在他的额头上印下一个吻。

Mycroft被他的动作震惊了，他一动不动地站在那里，觉得自己全身都僵硬了。

“你会看到证明的。我亲爱的小Holmes。”Greg说。“但是现在，我还有更重要的事要告诉你。”他注意到Mycroft丢在脚下的书，不为察觉地睁大了眼睛。

“《遗传学基础》？”他轻声说。“真是太怀念了。”

“你有笔吗？”他问Mycroft，Mycroft犹豫了一下，从口袋里掏出圆珠笔来递给他。

Greg捡起书，翻到最后一页的空白处，开始刷刷地写起来。

Mycroft想要抗议他不应该在书上乱涂乱画，但忍住了没说。Greg看起来很严肃，严肃思考的人不应该被打断，尤其是当他是个这么英俊的人时。

Greg大概写了十来分钟，然后把书递还给他。Mycroft拿来一看，上面写满了时间，粗粗一数大概有100多个。他正疑惑着这又是什么新式的密码，Greg开口叫他。

“Mycroft。”Greg站在他面前，扶住他的肩，温柔又认真地注视着他的眼睛。

他有一双多漂亮的琥珀色眼睛啊。Mycroft忍不住想。

“我会再回来。一次又一次回来，直到你再也不需要我为止。”Greg说，如同作出一个承诺那样郑重。

“现在，你要的证明……”

他没有说完，就在Mycroft的眼前像烟一样消失了。

Mycroft足足站了有一分钟，确认眼前看到的是真实的，才慢慢走上前去，拾起地上散落的衣服。

衣物上依然有体温残留，手里的书上字迹新鲜，证明他不是白日做梦。

 

2.

2009年8月

Mycroft33岁，Lestrade35岁

【Lestrade】

Lestrade正在费力地用单手吃着医院特制的营养晚餐时，病房的门被推开了。

那个他以为是幻觉的三件套男人走了进来，手里还拄着把伞，好像一下子穿梭到20年代。

他把手上的餐盒放下，看着来人。

那人咳嗽了下，站到他脚边。“Greg，对于今天发生的事情我真的非常非常抱歉。你知道，这不是我所预想的重逢。”他说着，语气里带着点天生的颐使气指。

Lestrade想要坐直身子，但伤口阻碍了他，他只好半靠着看着那人，少了大半的气势发问：“你是谁？”

“你的肇事者。”那人脸不红心不跳地回答。他的目光逡巡过Lestrade的全身，让Lestrade觉得似乎被扒光了衣服一样让人难堪。

“我不是问这个。”Lestrade努力地让自己看起来有点威严，于是用上了审讯犯人的眼光狠狠瞪着那人。“你叫什么名字，怎么会认识我？”

那人似乎愣了一下，随后微微笑了起来。他的笑意似乎都是浮在表层，并不能深入下去。

“哦我都忘了。Mycroft，Mycroft Holmes是我的名字。”他念自己的名字时有一种奇特的怀念在里头，好像是模仿别人的语气在念。然后他注视着Lestrade，好像在期待着什么。

Lestrade无来由地烦躁。他知道这种事，虽然发生的几率很小——Mycroft遇见过未来的自己。

他粗鲁地晃动着手，继续问道：“好吧，那么Holmes先生，”他故意忽略了Mycroft（说真的有谁会起这么拗口的名字）脸上一闪而过的失望表情。“解释一下？我好好地走在路上你的车为什么会他妈的突然冲出来？为什么你作出一副和我很熟的样子？”

Mycroft顿了下，之前脸上出现的近似真实的表情全都消失了。他现在看起来威严又冷漠。“关于第一个问题，我需要说明的是当时我们这条路上是绿灯，因为视距狭窄我的司机没有注意到你正在横穿马路。也许你正急着赶路，所以连红灯都没看到？当然，我没有任何责怪你的意思，事实上我已经重重地责罚了我的司机，并且承担了你的全部医药费和误工费——是的，我看到了你的证件，已经代替你联系了苏格兰场，你的头儿善解人意地表示虽然第一天上班就遇上车祸住院不是他所期待的新员工表现，但他依然大方了给你批了两周假允许你养好伤再上班。”

“第二个问题。”他叹了口气，脸上的表情松懈了些，看着Lestrade继续道。“我认识你很久了。”

Lestrade最不想听到的就是这个回答。他烦躁地想抓头发，但是手被石膏打得严严实实动都不能动，让他只能用郁闷的表情看着Mycroft，无声地催促他继续说。

Mycroft看了他一眼就收回了目光，注视着他腿上的绷带，盯着那里好像能从层层叠叠的绷带上看出什么国家机密来似的。

“我从12岁开始第一次遇见你。”Mycroft轻声说。“一共遇见你一百六十七次。”

Lestrade睁大了眼睛。“不可能！”他叫起来。Mycroft扫了他一眼，并不凶，却迫使他把要冒出来的脏话咽了下去。他挣扎了下，用没伤的右手凭空画了个半圈。“我没办法控制要去的地方，也没办法控制要去的时间。事实上，我从来都是在时空里乱跑，从来没有固定遇见某个人！”

Mycroft似乎想要说什么，看到Lestrade的表情又住了嘴。

Lestrade继续激动地辩驳：“听着，Holmes先生，我不管你是怎么认识我的。好吧，也许未来的我遇见过你一次，但是别开玩笑！一百六十七次？！你怎么不说我他妈的根本就不会时间旅行呢？别在我面前用这个事情开玩笑！我不知道你从哪里知道我会时间旅行的事情，但这一点不好笑！你根本就不知道时间旅行的痛苦！”

Mycroft静静地听着，等他发泄完了，开口问：“你说完了？”他的声音冷静而自持，让Lestrade自觉自己的失措和无礼，他咬住自己的嘴唇，狠狠地瞪着Mycroft。

Mycroft从随身携带的公文包里拿出一本书，递给Lestrade。

Lestrade接过。《遗传学基础》？这是啥鬼东西？

“翻到最后一页。”Mycroft说。

Lestrade依言翻到最后一页，随后因为自己看到的东西睁大了眼睛。

自己的字迹清清楚楚写着一百多个时间和地点。从1987年5月一直延伸到2000年10月，横跨十余年。圆珠笔印经过时间的磨损而茵了出去，变成有着黄色油印的一个个蓝色小块，有很多地方因为被抚摸了太多次而模糊不清，纸张发黄，好像用点劲就会碎掉，极为脆弱。

“这是……”他不知道该如何反应。

Mycroft点点头，从他手上把书收回，非常小心地轻轻抚摸有字迹的那一页。

“是的。”他说。不知是为了肯定还是为了安慰。

Lestrade被这个发现震得一时说不出话来。

Mycroft深深看他一眼，没等他消化这个内容，继续说道：“我知道你时间旅行之后会极度饥饿，最喜欢吃的是热牛奶巧克力和花生巧克力，没有的话甜甜圈也可以。你旅行没办法带任何身外之物，所以每次都是光着出现。我知道你的名字叫Gregory 只不过你更喜欢我叫你Greg。我知道你前妻名叫Jacline，你一开始以为她接受你的病症但显然她并没有。你喜欢足球，阿森纳队是你的最爱，你有空时常会踢两场。你并不喜欢歌剧但可以欣赏，你喜欢的乐队是老鹰和比吉斯，你不喜欢鲍勃迪伦因为觉得他有时候太激烈了。你左腰上有一块扇形的胎记右胳膊底下有一颗痣。你觉得可口可乐比百事可乐好喝但是拒绝尝试Dr. Pepper你说那东西有一股胡椒味让你想起咳嗽糖浆。你干警察的工作是因为小时候的车祸失去了父母，希望可以用自己的努力帮助更多的人——你干得很棒，顺便一说。”Mycroft一一列举，以那种“这就是事实”(matter of fact)的口气。

Lestrade难以置信地看着他。

“Jacline不是我的前妻。”他最后呆呆地说。“我们还没离婚。”

Mycroft挥挥手，似乎没当回事。“哦是吗，不过也快了。”他扫了眼Lestrade。“早上起来胡子刮得并不干净，衣服是从箱子里直接拿出来没熨过就直接穿上身的，在路边直接买了甜甜圈当做早餐，心思乱到看不到车直接闯红灯——这对于第一天上班的警官来说似乎有点过于仓促，证明你的妻子并没有和你一起住。衬衫的款式是好几年前的，不是你自己会挑选的款式，也就是你妻子买的。但是这几年她都没有给你添置新的，袖口有咖啡渍没有洗掉，因为是你自己洗的。外套上有新沾上的墙灰，你刚刚搬到出租屋是吗？条件很差。而你的妻子甚至不愿意跟到伦敦来陪你让你一个人挤住狭小的出租屋。这样的婚姻关系我想不用我说你自己也知道无法维持长久？”

Lestrade涨红了脸。“你他妈的胡说些什么……”他握紧了拳头。

Mycroft有些怜悯地看着他。“你其实早就心知肚明了不是么？你知道我说的全部都是真的。”他轻松地笑笑。“有关你个人的那些，有关你现在的那些。”

Lestrade愤恨地瞪着他，Mycroft依然一派胜券在握的样子，Lestrade恨不得冲上去撕掉他脸上那嘲讽的假笑。

良久他冷静下来，意识到和这个未来自己也许很熟的陌生人争执还没发生的事情是多么愚蠢，于是开口道：“Holmes先生，我想我跟你真的不熟。”他满意地看到Mycroft脸上出现一丝不自然的表情。“我不管你见过我多少次，在现在这个时间轴上我从来都不认识你，也没兴趣听你对我个人以及我个人生活的猜测和臆断。你撞伤了我，然后以肇事者的身份跑到我的病房来大放厥词说一堆对我来说根本不存在的事情，我很怀疑你的脑子是不是出了问题。就算我承认我会进行时间旅行我也不觉得我会愿意一次次去见你，更何况我根本无法控制旅行的时间地点。我不知道你是怎么知道我的信息的也不感兴趣，你说的一切都跟我没关系。听清楚了吗？跟我没·关·系，现在不会有，将来更不会有。别装出一副和我很熟的样子，我讨厌这样。所以现在，如果方便的话，我要休息了，麻烦你自行离开。”

他说着，作势躺了下来。

 

【Mycroft】

Greg跟他说过他们的第一次见面很不愉快。Mycroft一直想着能有多不愉快，但是真的发生了，还是让他吃惊。他不常吃惊，但被Greg扫地出门绝对算得上是其中之一。

最让他吃惊的不是Greg有多年轻，比他记忆里出现的任何一次都要年轻，而是Greg根本不认识他，不爱他，不想要他。

这个Greg粗鲁、无礼、倔强不听人劝。他居然还没有离婚。

Mycroft记忆里的Greg从来没有像这个Greg一样用仇恨的眼光看他。 

这不是他预想中的Greg，不是他预想中的重逢，更不是他预想中第一次见面应该说的话。

但是他已经等待了这么多年，从12岁到33岁，他不介意多等一段时间。

Mycroft从12岁起就知道，美好的东西总是需要耐心才能得到的。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

1987年5月

Mycroft12岁，Sherlock5岁，Lestrade42岁

【Mycroft】

他从早上开始就惴惴不安。根据神秘人上次留下的时间，他会在下午5点12分左右出现。但是他没有说地点，所以Mycroft默认他还是会出现在灌木丛。

他很早就准备好了衣服和吃的。衣服是他偷偷翻出来的爸爸的旧衣服，塞在阁楼已经很久了，拿出来也不会被注意到。吃的拿了许多巧克力棒，是他以自己要看书提神为由从厨房里摸出来的。

最大的问题是Sherlock一直缠着他，要和他玩海盗游戏。Mycroft不想让Sherlock知道神秘人——他叫Greg，上次他说——的存在，他决定这是属于他一个人的秘密，谁都不能分享。

他哄着Sherlock，故意输给他想要快点结束，但Sherlock不领情，反而怪他放水，说着说着就哭了起来。Sherlock只要一哭Mycroft就知道糟糕了。他急忙地用手给弟弟擦眼泪，但是越擦Sherlock哭得越厉害，然后妈咪就出现了。

妈咪急冲冲跑过来抱住小儿子，同时用眼神示意大儿子出去，Mycroft想要上前解释，却被妈咪狠狠一瞪，只好从门边跑走了。

他听见妈咪安慰着Sherlock，许诺一堆堆新玩意，自己则小心地跑出了他们的视线之外，沿着墙根跑到院子里去了。

他把衣服和吃的藏在一个大纸袋里塞在灌木丛下面，自己佯装在旁边踢石子玩。

距离神秘人出现还有一会儿，但Mycroft已经忍耐不住老是想要往那丛树叶里窥探。

他拿出那本《遗传学基础》，翻了翻，指着那显示是今天的时间，用食指重重地摩擦了两下。

真的相信这件奇怪的事情未免有点蠢。Mycroft自我厌恶地想。上次大概是巧合。

他装作看书的样子，但坐立不安。万一神秘人出现在别的地方怎么办？万一神秘人根本就只是上次给他变了个魔术怎么办？万一被家人发现怎么办？

他想着许多的问题。直到听见树丛沙沙地动了起来。

他看看手表：5点12分。这让他一跃而起，冲到了树丛前面，却又有点踟蹰。

“噢他妈的。”有人的声音懊悔地说道。

是他！Mycroft的心要跳了出来。他站在树丛外面，想看又不敢看，装模作样地咳了两声。

树丛里的动静停止了。很快一只手稍稍拨开了树叶。

“Mycroft吗？”果然是他！上次见到的那头银发冒了出来。Greg伸了半个头出来，看到Mycroft候在旁边的样子，就又笑了起来。

“嘿！”他说。“稍稍等我一下好吗？我得把衣服穿上。”

他看上去比上次见到时要老。Mycroft心想。他脸上的皱纹变得比以前多，头发也更白了些，但是眼睛还是一样好看。

悉悉索索的声音响起又停下。几分钟后Greg穿好了衣服，走了出来。

他上下看了眼Mycroft，挑眉笑：“这是我第二次来？”

Mycroft有点紧张地点点头，抱紧了手上的书。

“你怎么知道？”他忍不住问。“你知道你自己来的时间吗？你是真的……真的在做时间旅行？”

Greg伸了个懒腰，撕开巧克力的包装咬了一口，一边咀嚼一边回答：“我不知道我自己来的时间，”他咽了下去，甩甩手道。“我在做时间旅行我以为你上次就应该知道？据我所知应该是的？”

Mycroft疑惑地皱起眉头回避了这个问题。“你不知道你来的时间？”

Greg又吃了一口，答道：“嗯，这个东西我没办法控制。就像是有什么东西在体内积累，到了一定程度被诱因促发，就‘砰’一下消失了。到哪里我也没办法控制。总之就是胡乱穿梭。”

Mycroft继续问道：“那你怎么知道你这是第二次来？”

Greg三两口吃掉了一块巧克力，开始吃第二块。“现在大概是5月份左右，你的样子，嗯，和我见过的其他时候不同，大概现在应该是你12岁？”

Mycroft点点头。

“你12岁的时候我总共只来过两次，第一次是我38岁的时候，那对我来说几年前已经发生了。现在出现在这里肯定是第二次了。”

Mycroft想了想，实在觉得奇妙。“可是你怎么知道这是5月而不是4月或者6月？你怎么知道我12岁？你怎么恰巧就会在这时候出现？”

Greg笑了起来：“小Mycroft，你的问题总是这么多……”他看起来似乎有些怀念。“我知道现在是5月因为你们家花园里牡丹开花了，而且这草地正是嫩绿和草绿相接的时候，所以大概是5月中下旬。我知道你12岁是因为我见过你13岁开始变声长个子，而现在还没什么变化。”他伸手摸摸Mycroft蓬乱的一头金红发，Mycroft有点害羞，但没有动。

“我恰巧在这里出现的原因嘛……”Greg仔细端详着 Mycroft。“因为你刚才被妈咪误认又欺负Sherlock了。”

Mycroft不可思议地睁大了眼睛。“你怎么知道？”

Greg快乐地笑起来。“我上次说过了，你需要我的时候我就会出现。”

“你的上衣领口湿了一块，不可能是喝水倒上去的，衣服皱皱的又脏脏的，你一向最爱干净，不可能是自愿搞上去的，所以结论嘛——Sherlock拖着你玩游戏但是最后不知怎么他闹起来了。他抓着你的衣服哭，你搂着他，这样才能解释你皱巴巴的衣服和领口的痕迹。妈咪怪罪你是我猜的，妈咪一向比较偏爱Sherlock。但是我想我没猜错？”

Mycroft惊讶极了。这个看着他就能了解他的神秘人在他眼里就像魔术师一样。

“你……你是怎么做到的？”他结结巴巴地问，觉得自己特别傻。

“观察加推理。”Greg说，拍拍身上沾着的土，伸手揽过Mycroft的肩。Mycroft一时因为过近的接触而紧张，但Greg身上有着让人放松的气息，他慢慢地放松下来，靠得更近了点。

“想要我教你么？”Greg低头问他。他笑出一口白牙。

Mycroft忙不迭地点头，尽可能想让自己看起来没那么急迫但是失败了。

“我懂得也不多，但是被某人耳濡目染嘛……”Greg露出了一个私密的笑容，Mycroft不懂那里面的含义，但看着就觉得很羡慕。

“我会尽我所能，但是你很快就会超越我的水平的。”他做了个苦脸。

“你会总结出自己的一套观察方法用于推理，得出结论。非常精妙，非常出色，任何看过你推理的人都会深深着迷。你可以从一颗草推断天气，从一片灰尘推断一场战争。”Greg说，声音低沉有磁性。他的语调是如此确信以至于让Mycroft好像真的能看到那一天似的。

“你会熟练运用这种方法，让它成为你的矛和你的盾，你的核心。你的生活将与众不同，因为你将永远看透伪装，直视真相。”

“然后有一天，你会将其称之为——演绎法。”（Then one day, you are going to call it: the deduction.) 他扬起头来，看着远方。

Mycroft顺着他的视线望去。太阳正在落下，天边的云彩都是红彤彤的。他转回头去看着Greg，那一刻，他觉得他的银发在西沉的夕阳里也发出了金灿灿的光来。

 

（嗯，这里有一个隐藏设定就是Sherlock的演绎法是从他哥那里学来的。只不过他称之为科学演绎法。唉，探长哄小孩子那简直是一愣一愣的啊……哄哥都是一把好手哄小时候的哥那就更不用说了）

 

3.

2009年8月

Mycroft33岁，Lestrade35岁

【Mycroft】

Mycroft这几天每天都会在下午抽半个小时的时间去医院看望Lestrade——是的，Greg坚持让他以姓相称呼，好像这样就可以与他记忆里那个人区别开来似的。

Lestrade态度冷淡。Mycroft曾短暂地幻想着冲上去告诉他一切，告诉他是他塑造了自己，是他在过去的日子里成为他唯一的朋友、情人、导师。

但是他知道Lestrade不会相信。而且他发现自己甚至无法开这个口。

Lestrade是他在这个世界上唯一无法以坚实的理性确认的。他仰望了Greg太久，久得已经远远超过了他自己生命的一半，他再怎么无懈可击，再怎么冷静克制也没办法不在Lestrade的面前感到自省。

他身上的一切——三件套西装， 他的言谈举止，他的工作，他的住所，都是他按照Greg曾经说过的那样一点一滴装配起来的——为了成为那个能真正拥有Greg的未来的自己。

可他依然不知道自己有没有长成Greg曾经给他描述过的那样，如果还没有，那Lestrade依然不会属于他。

因为和过去的Greg不一样，这个Lestrade不爱他，更不属于他。目前还不是。

他只能无关痛痒地说些闲话，问候一下Lestrade的身体状况。Lestrade态度很不好，说话夹枪带棒，Mycroft一想到是自己造成的就没了反击的念头。

他觉得Lestrade恨不得他不要出现，不要在他的生活里插这一脚。

只是已经迟了，等待了太久的Mycroft绝对不会再放手。

 

【Lestrade】

那个叫Mycroft的奇怪官员每天都会在病房里坐一会儿。

Lestrade不耐烦地和他敷衍。他几乎已经确信未来的自己和这个衣冠楚楚的家伙会在过去有什么纠葛，但这不妨碍他现在看见他就烦。

装模作样的西装和雨伞，就差一顶礼帽就可以直接进入20年代了。说着文绉绉的英语，自以为是地刺探人。

如果不是因为他付掉了账单又帮Lestrade请好了假，Lestrade恐怕会直接命令他滚出去。

 

在医院里养伤的日子很无聊，电视翻来覆去也没什么好看，Lestrade给Jacline打电话也说不了几句就会吵起来。

他自己心里知道这段婚姻已经到头了。但是被Mycroft当面提了出来还是如同甩了他个耳光，让他无比震怒。这大概是为什么他没办法给Mycroft好脸色看的原因吧。

认真想想Mycroft其实有点无辜，Lestrade把跟Jacline吵架的怒气都甩在他身上，而Lestrade心里头实际很清楚像Mycroft这样的人是他得罪不起的。

他只是不知道为什么在Mycroft面前就无法克制自己的脾气。

Mycroft想讨好他。Lestrade一眼就能看出来。有好几次Lestrade说话说得过分Mycroft的脸色有点挂不住，但都被他强忍着咽了下去，继续和颜悦色地回复。

他越是这样越是让Lestrade心头升起无名火。

明明是个道貌岸然的伪君子，非得装成一副可怜巴巴的深情款款样，Lestrade对这样的人从来都是敬谢不敏。

 

他在医院里住了快两周，所有的检查都检查了两遍Mycroft才放心让他签单出院。Lestrade懒得抗议，知道抗议也没用。

他只希望离开了医院之后就再也别和这个奇怪的Mycroft有什么牵扯才好。

至于未来的事情？有未来的自己去操心。他35年无数穿梭的经历告诉他，能活在当下就已经是很幸福的了，想太多过去，想太多未来只会徒增烦恼。

出院的那天在下雨，Lestrade本来想趁Mycroft不在的时候溜走，但Mycroft还是风尘仆仆地赶过来送他。

做到这么明显没有点表示是不行了。Lestrade暗叹。

Mycroft撑了把黑伞，伸手去扶Lestrade，被Lestrade闪开。

“好了，Holmes先生。”Lestrade转过身来面对着比他高一点的男人说。“够了。”

Mycroft装作没听懂。

“我知道你的心意。”Lestrade有点烦躁地说。“谢谢你对我的青睐。”

Mycroft难得地愣了下，他抿住唇，脸上的表情有点紧张。

Lestrade忽然有点怜悯他。但或许也是在怜悯他自己。

“谢谢你替我安排医院，替我治疗，帮我请假。但是到此为止了。”他明确地说。

“你撞伤我的事情我不会再计较，现在让我们回到之前。你不认识我，我也不认识你。这场事故就算结案了。”

“未来的我和你曾经发生过什么我不感兴趣，将来的事情将来自然会发生。我从来不想和未来在现在有什么牵扯。”

“现在，我希望就此停止。你去做你的公务员，我去做我的警察，各走各的路。”

“后会有期，Holmes先生。”说着他转身要走。

Mycroft拽住了他的手，Lestrade心里一颤，想着不会吧，最讨厌牵扯不休的事儿了。

但Mycroft只是把伞塞在他手里。

“你的手臂还绑着石膏，不能淋雨。”Mycroft只是简单地说。然后他走进雨帘，小跑了几步上了一辆等在路边的黑车。

Lestrade看着他的背影，轻轻咬了咬嘴唇。

 

他回到了出租屋，一切都是离开时的模样。他刚搬来的那些纸箱子还没有开封，乱七八糟地堆在一起。他打开冰箱想找点喝的，却发现里面只剩下放了两周早就腐烂的外卖面条。

他把面条倒进垃圾桶，在狭小的空间里避开纸箱移动着。他想找个水壶烧水，想起来还放在箱子里没来得及捡出来，于是费力地用绑着石膏的左手压着箱子，右手拿了剪刀去划，划开之后在一堆临时扔进去的杂物里翻找着，却不小心被什么尖锐的东西划到了手指。

“Fuck！”他叫了一声，看到右手手指已经开始出血。再一看，划破他手指的是丢进去的一个碗，已经碎掉了。

他把碎片小心地捡了出来。这一箱子的东西都是他在和Jacline吵架时收拾的，他都不记得自己什么时候放了一个碗进去。而是是这个碗。

他们刚结婚的时候Lestrade有一次穿梭，回来的时候就看到Jacline刚买了这个碗，正在准备晚饭。那时候Jacline还会因为他的突然出现和消失而露出惊异的表情，会马上用围裙把他裹起来，然后再在精疲力尽全身颤抖的他额上印上一个甜蜜的吻。

这个碗就和那晚饭的香气和甜蜜的吻一起烙进了Lestrade的脑海。

他把那碎片丢在一边，也不想找水壶了，只呆呆地坐在地上看着天花板。

几分钟后他拨通了Jacline的手机。

“喂，是我。是的。我同意了。你把协议寄过来吧。”他抹了把额头，没留意手指上的血也擦了上去。

“房子我不要了。你自己留着吧。一个女人家有套房子安心点。”就算为了你曾经给过我的包容和爱。

Jacline又絮絮叨叨说了许多交割的细节，Lestrade一律嗯、嗯地回答了。她的声音在他耳边似远又近，一点都不真实。

他瞄到 Mycroft给他的黑伞，走过去拎起来，一边听电话一边端详。

那是把有年头的伞，古典的弯把款式，塑料的手柄已经老化，印着某个超市的标记，不过已经快要脱落了。

这把伞和那个精致到指甲的Mycroft Holmes身上所有的一切都不搭。

他挑了挑眉，把伞丢进了水池里晾着。

Jacline还在讲着什么，Lestrade觉得有些厌烦。他的伤手还在隐隐作痛，右手一直撑着电话也很累。

“好了，Jacline。”他打断她说。“我不关心细节。你想怎么样就怎么样吧。我们就这样吧。到此为止了。”然后他掐断了电话。

“到此为止了。”房屋里重回一片安静，他低低地呢喃着。今天好像说了不止一次。

他躺了下来，靠在沙发上，小心地不碰到伤手。他注视着天花板，伸出没伤的右手向上举着。

他看着自己的手，手指伸张，又收起，好像要抓住什么，又好像要放弃什么。

“到此为止了。”他重复着。

不知道是要说服自己什么。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

1988年2月

Mycroft13岁，Lestrade41岁

【Mycroft】

Mycroft已经为了这一天准备很久了。自从9个月以前Greg，那个神奇的会时间旅行的人教给他一项更神奇的观察世界的方法以来，他无时无刻不在操练着。他学会通过看厨房剩下的菜来推理当天的菜色，学会通过妈咪香水的味道猜测她的心情，学会从爸爸衣服的皱褶判断他今天是伏案工作还是开会，是不是走了很长的路。

世界在他面前好像新开了一扇门，是Greg帮他推开的。

 

确实如Greg所说，他自从13岁生日一过就开始变声，嗓子从尖细清澈的少年音变得沙哑，这让他很不习惯，骨头在晚上会变得很酸痛，吃了许多钙片喝了许多牛奶都没用。

妈咪倒是很高兴，老是摸着他的头说我们家的小Myc终于长大了。但Mycroft总觉得她好像说这个话是为了 Sherlock不肯喝牛奶而刺激他。

 

根据Greg给他留下的时间，他今天又要出现了。Mycroft已经不怀疑他一定会准时——上一次的Greg留了很久，陪他玩了很久，告诉了他许多东西，比爸爸对他还要好。会摸他的头，揽他的肩，亲吻他的额头，教他踢球，带他去捉鱼，就算Mycroft笨手笨脚地把鱼放跑了还沾得一身泥巴也没有责怪他，只会快活地哈哈大笑。

Greg是那天晚上很晚才消失的。Mycroft回家的时候不出意外被妈咪狠狠训斥了一通，但他的心里因为过于开心而一点也没觉得损失。

如果Greg是我哥哥就好了。Mycroft想。如果能有个像Greg这样教他东西，带他玩，回家还能替他免去责罚的哥哥就太好了。虽然他的年纪可能更像是爸爸。

Mycroft不无遗憾地想。像Sherlock这样的弟弟实在太麻烦了。

他提着一个保温桶，里面装的是Bella阿姨今晚特意为他做的牛奶热巧克力——当然，应他的要求做的，他声称自己需要更多的热量来长个子——垫着脚躲在灌木丛旁边。

天气很冷，前两天才下过雪，正是化雪的时候，地上特别冰冷。

Mycroft跺着脚，希望可以带来多一点热量。他避开了妈咪和Sherlock的耳目，吃完晚饭就佯称要写作业，偷偷地溜了出来。外套挂在客厅，他不敢冒险去拿，只穿了毛衣就跑了出来。他等了这天有九个月，他才不要因为家人的干涉而夭折。

7点过几分的时候，Greg就像上次消失那样，凭空地出现在了枯草地上。他蜷缩着瑟瑟发抖，Mycroft赶快冲了过去，把早就准备好的羽绒服往他身上一铺。

Greg感激地冲他一笑。这次的Greg和上次年纪差不多，Mycroft不知为何稍稍松了口气。

等到Greg穿好衣服抱着保温桶幸福地喝着Holmes家特制的牛奶热巧克力时，Mycroft终于可以骄傲地往他面前一站。

我长高了，也长大了呢。Mycroft有点得意地想。

Greg看着他却并不吃惊。Mycroft不免有点小小的失落。他蹭到Greg面前，想张口说话但一想到自己变过的声音又有点紧张。

Greg似乎终于注意到他的局促。他招招手，待Mycroft靠近，然后撑着他的肩站了起来。

“嘿，Mycroft，又见面了。”Greg说。“让我看看你。”

“现在是什么时候？”他问。

“1988年2月。”Mycroft答道，为自己变得沙哑低沉而难听的声音感到害羞。

Greg却似乎并不在意。他歪头想了想，眼睛忽然亮了起来。“那么，第三次？”

Mycroft点点头，然后突如其来地打了个喷嚏。

Greg看着他冻红的脸，飞快地解开刚刚穿上的羽绒服拉链，不顾Mycroft微弱的抗议把他裹进了衣服里。

“你总是这么不会照顾自己！”Greg有点责怪地说。他抱着Mycroft，下巴抵到他的脑袋，有点疼，但Mycroft被从后背涌起的热量包裹住了，一点都感觉不到。

他吸吸鼻子，半仰了头对Greg说：“我有东西给你看。”

Greg搂着他不置可否地唔了一声。Mycroft挣了下从他温暖的怀抱里挣了出来。

“我认真的，Greg！”他急切地说。“你上次教给我的那个方法，我一直都在练习！”

Greg露出了疑惑的表情。Mycroft咬住了嘴唇。

他意识到这个Greg比上次来的要年轻，他不知道上次教演绎法的事情。

但是不管怎么说，他还是迫不及待地想要表现一下这九个月的练习成果。

他拽着Greg的手把他拖到大路上，站在路灯下，自信满满地说：“你等等！我马上展现给你看！”

Greg怕他冻着，继续搂着他，Mycroft挣了下没挣开，再说他确实也很喜欢那温暖，于是就任由Greg用衣服裹着他。

远远地走来一个妇人，慢慢走近了，又和他们擦肩而过。Mycroft紧紧地盯着她，等她走远了，拽拽Greg，对着他的耳朵说：“她35-36岁，家庭妇女，家里养了一条狗一只猫，丈夫是个货车司机。有个非常调皮的儿子，嗯，大概5岁左右。”

又过来一个骑着摩托的人。“他是个会计，平时做文案工作，骑摩托是他的业余爱好。他老婆和他关系不好。”

一辆车飞速地从他们眼前开过。“福特去年的款。车主比较保守，大概是公务员之类的，薪水不多，对车很着迷。”

他的脑子转得飞快，这九个月每天蹲在路边观察人们的训练已经给初初成长的少年磨砺出一双锋利的眼睛和愈加清晰的头脑。他还要继续说下去，嘴却被Greg捂住了。

Greg脱下了羽绒服披在他身上。他抓住Mycroft的肩注视着他的眼睛。

“哦Mycroft，Mycroft。”Greg叹息着，以一种Mycroft现在还无法理解的方式微笑。“你永远都能给我无尽的惊喜。”

Mycroft觉得自己恐怕出错了，他习惯性地咬住嘴唇，紧紧地绞住手。

但Greg看着他，抚摸着他的脸。他的眼睛里几乎有热泪盈眶。

“你知道吗？孩子。你真是太棒了。”Greg说。他的话如此真挚，让Mycroft的脸都烧了起来。

“你太出色了。Mycroft。”Greg又把一个吻印在他的额头。“你会越来越好，我从来都不怀疑。(You are going to be better and better, which I never doubt.)”

他说完这句话就消失了，如同他来时一样。

Mycroft用手摸摸额头，似乎还能感觉到Greg微凉的唇压在上面。

 

他当天晚上回去后做了梦。一片朦胧里他记得他和某个人肢体交缠，那人引导着他进入一片温暖之地，舔他的嘴，让他全身发热，叫他的名字。 

他早上醒来后发现内裤变得湿漉漉的。然后出门上学时Bella阿姨神神秘秘地恭喜他成为男人了，还挤着眼睛问他是不是梦到了某个女生叫他不要害羞。

Mycroft没有告诉她那人有一双漂亮的琥珀色眼睛和一头银色的头发。那是个年龄可以做他父亲的男人。

 

4.

1981年11月

Lestrade15岁以及8岁

【Lestrade】

Lestrade眨眨眼睛，发现自己又回到了这里。

眼前不远处有一辆卡车正停在那里。爸爸和妈妈正走进商店给儿子买水喝。Lestrade知道只要再过15分钟那车就会往下滑动，正正好撞上他们。

这次一定要救出他们！Lestrade急忙地向前跑去，他熟练地撬开邻近的服装店，趁店员不注意冲进更衣室，从里面扯出两件衣服快速换上，然后跑了出去。

他飞快地跑到前面去，用一根路边捡的铁丝撬动卡车的门。他做这事儿已经有好几次了，很熟练。他花了大概一分钟撬开，然后爬了上去。

点火是最麻烦的，他趴在座位底下，狠狠地拔出两根电线，碰到一起，碰了好几次都没成功，急得他要哭出来。

一只大手忽然一把把他拎了出来。

卡车司机双目圆睁，冲他怒吼：“哪里滚来的小崽子！你在干什么！”

Lestrade转身一踢把他挣开了。“别碰我！你这杀人凶手！”他叫道。

卡车司机皱起眉头，骂骂咧咧地把他丢出去，狠狠给了他一巴掌，打得Lestrade头晕目眩。

他掉在地上，揉着被打痛的脸。然后在下一刻， 他看着前面飞来一辆失控的小轿车，狠狠撞在了卡车上。那司机被冲击的力道撞飞了出去，摔倒在地。

卡车猛地向后一滑，沿着斜坡滑了下去，以雷霆之力撞上了正从商店里出门的Lestrade夫妇，一直把他们抵到商店里面，半个车厢都陷进了楼房里才停下来。

有人开始尖叫。

Lestrade喘息着，看到听到声响的人们渐渐聚拢过来。

他闭上了眼睛，又一次为自己的无能为力感到绝望。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

2009年10月

Mycroft33岁，Lestrade35岁

【Lestrade】

Lestrade昨天终于把手臂上的石膏拆掉了。少了沉重的石膏束缚他乍一下还不习惯，好像少了些安心的力量似的。

他走进苏格兰场，和同事们打招呼。两个月以来他只穿梭了三次，算是个很不错的记录，只有一次差点被打扫卫生的阿姨发现，幸好他反应快，直接闪进了男卫生间，免得被当做裸奔的犯人直接塞回牢房。

他收拾了下文件，正准备继续查看，Sally在他门上敲了两下。“头儿，有你的快件。”

他接过一看，一封没写送信地址的信。素色的信封上面只写着他的名字，非常漂亮的花体字，深蓝色墨水。翻过来是一个封泥，印着一个徽章。

这年头用封泥封信的可不多了。他暗自想，研究了下那徽章，没觉得在哪里见过，于是用裁信刀打开。

里面只是一张小卡片，明显很高档的纸用明显很高档的墨水写着：

亲爱的Mr. G.Lestrade,

听闻近日身体好转，诚邀晚间过府一叙并共享晚餐。请不必多心，只是表示歉意及随意聊聊。

你忠诚的，

M.Holmes

然后附了一个地址。

Lestrade挑起了眉头。这昨天才拆的线今天就已经听闻了？这位Holmes先生似乎能量很大的样子。他把信和信封放在了一边，没放在心上。

他很快就被繁忙的工作占据了心神。等到他终于可以歇一口气的时候才意识到饥肠辘辘，抬头一看，外面已经天黑了。

他看了看表，已经6点多了。他伸了个懒腰，站起身来准备回家。

等他出了门，没走几步就意识到自己被跟上了。他用余光一看，街边一辆黑色的美洲豹以和它性能完全不匹配的速度缓缓地走着。

似乎在哪里见过这辆车。Lestrade想了想，随后想起这不是害他在医院里躺了两周的肇事车辆吗？然后顺便想起了被他遗忘的请柬。

他叹了口气，站在路边，等那辆车驶到身边。车门打开，Mycroft伸出一只手来，邀请他进去。

Lestrade左右看看没有什么能解救他的人，只好硬着头皮坐了上去。

 

狭小的车厢里Mycroft依然穿着三件套西装，只不过这次是黑色条纹的。他手里拿着另外一把黑色的长柄雨伞。

“Lestrade先生，我想你因为忙于工作，还没有吃过晚饭？”他彬彬有礼地问，坐在车座的另外一边，并没有侵犯到Lestrade的个人空间。

Lestrade谨慎地扫了他一眼，实在没看出什么破绽，只好老实点头。

Mycroft再接再厉地开口：“鄙宅备了些简单的饭菜，如果你不嫌弃的话，我非常希望你可以赏光。也许没有外面的餐厅做得出色，但至少比你回去吃外卖要健康一点。”

Lestrade本来想反驳说他不打算吃外卖打算自己做，但他确实有点累，想想回家还要洗堆积如山的碗实在不是他现在的首要选择。

“只吃饭，不谈其他。”Lestrade作出了让步。Mycroft自始至终并没有对他不利——除了车祸事件，但那也不能怪他——反而处处照拂，平白地拒绝别人的好意反而让他心存愧疚。 

Mycroft满意地微笑了起来。

 

Mycroft说的简单饭菜结果变成从开胃酒到甜点一应俱全的全套正餐。Lestrade不得不说，比大部分他吃过的餐厅都要好多了。更让他吃惊的是所有的菜色全部都依据他的口味而来，好像Mycroft做过详细的调查。红酒牛尾比正常餐厅要淡，蔬菜煮得比一般要略生，土豆泥里没有加蒜末，餐酒选的是润泽的Pivot Noir而非其他干红……甚至连餐后的甜点——一道美味绝伦的巧克力慕斯也是依着他的爱好去掉了巧克力的苦涩，加上了枫糖，比平常稍甜。

铁石心肠也会被打动的。知道事实和愿意去做并不一样 。更何况，这些私密的口味连Jacline都未必清楚，就算清楚她也不愿意去做——她爱好的是味道浓烈的意大利菜。

Mycroft全程没有说话，只是安静地享用他自己那一份，慢慢品啜着红酒。他甚至都没有多看Lestrade一眼，好像费尽心机安排这一餐真的只是为了让饥肠辘辘的探长吃一顿饱饭。

直到Lestrade吃完最后一口巧克力慕斯，满足地叹了口气，Mycroft这才从他的酒杯里抬起眼睛。

“我希望你喜欢你所享用的？”他客客气气地问。

“我该怎么说，”Lestrade有点激动。“这是我十年来吃过最好的一餐了。”他诚挚地赞叹。“我真的应该好好谢谢你请的厨师，这道巧克力慕斯简直绝妙。”

Mycroft露出一个奇特的微笑。“谢谢我就好了。”

Lestrade愣了一下，才不可思议地睁大了眼睛。“你不会说，这些都是你做的？”

Mycroft状似不在意地用餐巾擦了擦嘴，看着Lestrade的眼睛道：“重逢后的第一次请你吃饭，我不希望假手他人。”

Lestrade是实实在在地愣住了。等他反应过来，那种在医院里无处发泄的别扭感觉重新又袭上心头。

但是吃人嘴短，他无论如何难听的话也说不出。他抓抓头发，决定给自己找个台阶。

“所以，你说，”他挥着手，示意桌上的残羹冷炙，问道。“嗯，这些，你都是从哪里知道的？这并不是推理可以知道的事实。”

Mycroft看着他，露出一个微笑来。一个遥远的，平和的微笑。这让他看起来异常真实，并不像那个令人讨厌的假惺惺的官员了。

“Lestrade，你见过我167次，我们一起吃过59次饭。不需要推理，任何两个人，吃过59次饭都应当非常了解对方的口味了。”

Lestrade叹了口气。绕来绕去还是离不开这个问题。Mycroft似乎打定主意要在他身上寻找未来的自己。

他有点无奈地苦笑，发问：“是不是我的一切你都已经知道了？”

Mycroft摇摇头：“我永远无法了解你。”他注视着自己的食指顺着玻璃杯壁缓缓滑动。“过去没有，现在更没有。”

然后他转过头来面对着Lestrade：“但是我希望未来可以。”

Lestrade咬住了嘴唇。

“我不是同性恋。”他直白地说。不知道还有什么可以拒绝的办法。在他过往的经历里他确实尝试过同性，但最终还是发现女人对他的吸引力更大一点。

Mycroft似乎对他的回答并不吃惊。“我不知道我是不是。”他说，却并没有任何不确定的表情。

“我只跟你在一起过。”(I only have you.)

Lestrade想了想，再次被这个认知震惊。他结结巴巴地开口。“你的意思，你的意思是？”

Mycroft 点点头，表情平静，说出来的话却像宣判一样：“未来的你和过去的我在一起。而且据我所知，我们未来也会在一起。除了你之外我没有和其他任何人交往过。”

Lestrade看着他，想从他脸上找出一点开玩笑的痕迹。但是没有，Mycroft前所未有的严肃，脸上没有一丝笑意。不仅如此，如果Lestrade对自己看人的能力没有疑问的话，Mycroft有些不同寻常的紧张。

这让Lestrade压力很大。虽然这可以解释很多事情——Mycroft对他的执着，对他的了解。但是站在他的角度，他并不能马上消化这个看起来风流倜傥的男人在过去只和自己交往过，并且在将来，自己会和他交往的事实——或许说是预言也不一定。

“你知道吗，Holmes先生。”他谨慎地开口。“未来是可以被改变的。”

他从未把这件事告诉别人，但是Mycroft让他不得不这样做。“你告诉我这些其实已经对未来产生了影响。因为我站在现在是有选择权的，我可以选择和你在一起，也可以选择不和你在一起。如果我选择不和你在一起，那你说的未来就不会发生。”

Mycroft只是静静地看着他，良久，他开了口：“你不会。”他说得很确定。

“因为我的过去已经发生了。而过去是无法改变的。”

Lestrade瞬间想起了他试图拯救无数次的车祸现场。他沉默了。

 

【Mycroft】

Lestrade和Greg最大的不同是他的现实。Greg永远在给他描绘未来，但Lestrade紧紧抓着现在。

他恐慌未来，因为他逃避过去。

但Mycroft早已决定不会让他继续这样逃避下去的。

无论过去与现在，Greg是他的，Lestrade也将会成为他的。

他从未怀疑有一天Lestrade会爱上他，就像当年他爱上Greg一样。所需要的只是一点点耐心，一点点智慧，以及许多许多的爱。

Mycroft也许不懂正常人如何追求别人，但他最不缺的，就是从12岁起延绵至今的爱。

 

2009年11月

Lestrade35岁，Mycroft33岁

【Lestrade】

Mycroft似乎打定了主意要把Lestrade从他现在的生活里拽去未来。

一个月内第三次，Lestrade累得精疲力尽时回家路上被半道劫走，笑眯眯的Mycroft把他带去Holmes大宅，好吃好喝的候着。其间Lestrade拒绝谈论未来，而Mycroft也体贴地闭口不言。

Lestrade无法不对这种雪中送炭式的关怀感到感激。是否能够偿还Mycroft的好意是另外一回事，他现在已经无法继续对Mycroft恶声恶气。

他其实心里头隐约知道自己抗拒不了Mycroft。大概是因为他经历的痛苦太多，能够接受他的人太少，一个从天而降，坚定地声称过去和未来都和他在一起的男人对他的现在而言，实在太过难得。

尽管他实在没办法想象要如何成为那个男人的情人，站在他身旁。

但这并不妨碍当他在伦敦第一场大雪后被迫在泰晤士河边的烂泥里忙碌了一天查证某个自杀的蠢材，因为潮湿的衣服而冻得瑟瑟发抖时，看到那辆黑车意料之中地停在路边，某个公务员撑着黑伞抽着烟站在一旁，Lestrade心中涌起的一股暖意。

Mycroft一如既往地优雅安静，哪怕在Lestrade极不雅观地狼吞虎咽了他明显精心准备过的菜肴时也没有动一下眉毛。

Lestrade努力想了想他曾经在什么时候见过这个男人失态，然后想起了他们俩的第一次见面——按Mycroft的话说，叫重逢。

他吃完饭，用餐巾擦嘴，正要开口说声感谢，一阵熟悉的头痛抓住了他。

他心说不会吧，还没来得及反应，眼前就模糊了。

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

1981年11月

Lestrade35岁以及8岁

【Lestrade】

Lestrade只来得及从服装店里偷来衣服，就看见那卡车正正地撞进对面的商店。

他只是站着看着，好像看着与己无关的一件事。他甚至都没有眨眼睛。

他早过了还会挣扎着想要改变过去的年纪了。

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

2009年11月

Mycroft33岁，Lestrade35岁

【Lestrade】

Lestrade喘息着从过去醒来。

他闭上眼睛，又睁开。浑身冰凉，心情恶劣。

一条大毯子兜头把他罩住，Mycroft温和的声音从头顶响起：“虽然我很欣赏你的身体，但我以为你会更希望尽快穿上衣服？”

Lestrade咒骂了一声，摇晃了一下站起身来，用毯子裹住自己。

Mycroft好整以暇地等在门口。“热水放好了，请自便。你穿来的衣服太潮太脏，我已经拿去洗了。衣橱里有足够的衣服，你可以随意挑选。我在客厅等你。”说着他走了出去，轻轻合上门。

Lestrade这才来得及看清楚他所在的地方。似乎是Mycroft自己的房间，椅背上散乱地放着脱下来的西装外套，桌子上还有文件。和他预想中不一样，并没有那种特别奢华的装饰，反而因为低调而显得有些普通。

他叹了口气，朝着浴室走去。

热气腾腾的热水澡让他的情绪舒缓了一些。浴缸旁边放着的一个小碟子，用瓷罩子罩着，他打开一看，一个甜甜圈，底下垫着Lestrade最喜欢的那家甜点店的餐巾纸。

事到如今，他已经不会为Mycroft怎么知道他喜欢那家店的甜点感到吃惊了。

他泡了个舒舒服服的澡，把在深巷里因为衣装单薄，饥饿难耐和已经数不清多少次见到悲剧发生的冷意都从身体里泡了出来，然后咬着甜甜圈裹着毛巾走出了浴室，打开衣橱翻找。

衣橱里一半是Mycroft的西服，另一半是休闲装，整整齐齐地码好，有些还套上了防尘袋。他翻了翻休闲装，想着先借一件穿着，事后再还给Mycroft，但随后意识到有什么不对劲。

这些衣服，体量和样式都不可能是Mycroft的。

他随机抽了一件翻领T恤，拿出来一看，隐约可以看出是十多年前的款式，但样子依然经典。昂贵的材质，经历了这么多年依然保持得很好。

 

Lestrade开始感到眩晕。

他把那衣服穿上，正正好。然后他随便抽出一条裤子穿上。正正好。然后是随意抽出的一件外套。正正好。

他穿上了全套的衣服，站在镜子前，看着镜中的自己。每一分每一寸都恰如其分，衬托他的头发和眼睛，肩膀和长腿。和他平时大减价时候买的衣服差距明显。

这不会是他，也不会是Jacline的品位。这是Mycroft的品位。

他环顾四周和Mycroft本人华丽的风格并不搭的低调装饰，再看着那至少有几十件的休闲服。

他忽然觉得有些不能呼吸。

和偶尔的殷勤晚餐不一样。这是截然不同的东西。

 

这是Mycroft的历史。Mycroft和未来的他的历史。活生生地展现在了Lestrade面前。

那些精心挑选的衣服，那些他完全可以想象自己穿上去什么样的衣服，这个房间里宽大的实木桌子，放满了书占据了一整面墙的书橱，浴室地面铺着的砂岩，水洗过很多次的朴素而低调的高档床单，半拉着的厚重织缎窗帘，桌上高雅的玻璃水瓶，泡着两片柠檬的苏打水。

每一样，都是他会喜欢但他现在并不拥有的东西。

这个地方，是他会希望住着的地方。

 

这一切，都是Mycroft准备给他的。或者说，准备给未来的他的。在过去以及现在的Lestrade无从知晓的时候。

从许多年前，那个未来的自己出现在他的生活开始，Mycroft一点一滴地准备着，从这些放了很久依然保存良好的衣服可以看出来——他耐心地准备了这一切，直到今天，现在，可以真正地交到Lestrade手上为止。

这是Mycroft和未来的自己一起织出来的家。它一直在等待着它真正主人的归来。

不是从现在开始，而是从未来归来。

 

Lestrade看着镜子里的自己。

他第一次意识到，穿着这些衣服，他真的可以看到某一天，他可以站在那个男人的身边。

 

 

（……哥这种深情的高端控制狂，一旦出手探长基本就别想逃掉了……）

 

5.

1990年10月

Mycroft15岁，Lestrade39岁

【Mycroft】

Mycroft坐在石头上，拼命地忍住眼泪。

他低头看了看手表，还有3分钟Greg就要出现了。一如既往，那么温柔那么和蔼的Greg。

但是Mycroft却不想见他了。

距离上次见到Greg他又重了两磅！天知道他是怎么长的！Sherlock已经到了会嘲笑他的年纪，而妈咪只会不断地催他多吃多运动，他不是不想运动，但每次到了球场都会被那群只有肌肉没有脑子的人当笑话一样地看。

他们叫他“肥仔！猪猡！”，故意把球在他眼前一晃然后就抢走，让他在后面吭哧吭哧地追。而Sherlock那个没良心的只会在旁边哈哈大笑。

他特别在意打扮，每天都穿得整整齐齐，头发梳得一丝不苟，但越是这样越是被人嘲笑，他们才不管他精致的衣服花了多少钱买的，硬是把脏东西往他身上蹭。他越是认真去跟他们计较越是会引来更多的围攻。

老师们说起他来都是这样：“Mycroft，挺好的孩子，很聪明，成绩很好。……就是有点胖，有点阴沉。”然后用那种怜悯的眼神看他。他们才不会管他阴沉是因为又被同学欺负了呢。

在这种贵族学校里，纨绔子弟太多了，Mycroft家世虽然显赫，但并不属于皇亲国戚，父亲也禁止他用家族身份招摇过世，因此也没有父母的荫庇让他可以免遭排挤。

今天下午放学前，他在书桌里发现一封粉红色的信封，刚刚打开看就被邻座的Bill抢走。

Bill人高马大，足球踢得很好，在班里人缘也不错，但Mycroft痛恨他，因为他最大的爱好就是欺负Mycroft。

他阴阳怪气地叫道：“哎呀快看！我们的小Mikey收到情书了哎！”立刻有一群人围了过来。

Mycroft涨红了脸，并不想上前去抢。他知道这种把戏，太清楚不过了。

Bill打开来，冲着Mycroft淫荡地笑：“听着哈，小肥仔。‘亲爱的Mycroft’，哎呀这姑娘叫你Mycroft呢，啧啧。‘我注意你很~久了。方便的话，下午放学后可以到学校篮球馆里见吗？我有话想跟你说。’”他怪叫了起来。“唉哟~~有姑娘约你哎！”说着用肩膀狠狠地撞了下Mycroft，Mycroft被他一撞趴在桌上。

“走吧！我们一起去看看！什么样的姑娘能注意到你呢，小肥仔？”Bill摇晃着信，兴高采烈地说，同时对班上其他几个男生挤挤眼睛。

Mycroft慢吞吞地收拾着书包，打算回家。Greg今天要来呢，他可不想在学校这种无聊的事情上浪费时间。

但Bill显然不打算这么简单地放过他，他和班上其他几个足球队的一左一右簇拥着Mycroft，拽着他的书包，几乎是拎着把他拖去了篮球馆。

他们到了篮球馆门口就放开了Mycroft，推推搡搡地让他进去。

Mycroft几乎可以想见里面迎接他的会是什么——无非又是一场单方面的欺负。他不想反抗。今天他只想早点走——拖到太晚会错过Greg的。

他走了进去。然后理所当然地被嘲笑，被羞辱，但是这次更过分的是他们用了整整一桶粉笔灰把Mycroft全身都浇透了，他的眼睛也被糊到，痛得他惨叫起来，揉了半天。

Bill得意洋洋地哈哈大笑：“小肥仔，你现在看起来真的特别像什么你知道吗？”

Mycroft想他也没什么词汇可以说，这脑子里只有肌肉的混球。

“像是个僵尸怪物！”Bill好像对自己想到的这个词特别得意。“怪物！白花花的！”

然后他们一群人扬长而去，临走还不忘踹他一脚。

Mycroft闭着眼睛听他们的声音消失，才慢慢地站了起来，拍打掉身上的粉尘，晃晃脑袋把头上的粉尘也掸掉，然后拎起脏兮兮的书包，走了出去。

 

他最喜欢的Greg看到他这样会难过的。他只有Greg这一个朋友了。Greg陪伴了他三年，每次都在他最需要的时候出现，亲切和蔼地待他，陪他，照顾他，从未失约。

但是这一次，他真的太丢脸了，他不想见Greg。他不想让Greg看到他如此狼狈的样子。他不想让那他在心里和梦里都描摹过无数次的面庞出现相似的嫌恶。

他是个胖子。他无法改变这一点。胖子活该没人爱。

他早知道自己是不可能的。不说他们的年龄差距，他又胖又不可爱，Greg不可能会接受他。

他要告诉Greg不要再来了。他以后再也不想见到他。

身后传来悉悉索索穿衣服的声音，Mycroft也没有回头看，直到一只熟悉的手放在他的肩上。

“Mycroft。”Greg好听的声音说。Mycroft不敢抬头。他得努力忍着才能不让眼泪掉出来。

“Mycroft？”Greg问。有点担心的语调。

Mycroft忽然惊醒了一样地弹跳起来，甩开Greg的手，不敢看他。

“你以后不要来了我不想再见你了。”他飞快地说，生怕自己马上就要后悔。

Greg诧异地看着他，随后渐渐皱起了眉头。他走上前，一把抓住Mycroft抵抗的手拉开，注视着Mycroft的脸。

Mycroft在他的目光逼视下转过了头。

“谁干的？”Greg问。他的声音冷硬，充满了压迫。

Mycroft梗了梗脖子，故意不看他。“不关你的事，反正你以后也不要来了。”

“你一身粉笔灰眼睛红肿地叫我走我就真的会走？”Greg吼道。“别装了，Mycroft。告诉我，谁干的？！”他提高了音量，Mycroft在他的声音里瑟缩了下。

 

他最后还是告诉了Greg。因为Greg抓着他那么用力，眼睛里几乎都要喷出火来。

他说完了的时候偷偷抬眼看Greg。Greg紧抿着唇，面无表情，看上去一点都不像是那个常常笑着的Greg了。

“走，Mycroft。”他突然站起身来说。Mycroft愣了一下。“去哪儿？”

“教训一下那帮蠢猪。”Greg说，一把把Mycroft拉了起来。

 

Mycroft心里又开心又害怕。开心的是Greg愿意为他出头，害怕的是Bill那一群人人多势众，Greg只是中等个子，也不算高壮，怕他反被欺负。

他们一路走到了足球场，Mycroft知道Bill会在这里踢足球一直踢到天黑。Greg拉着他站在树下耐心地等着。

“听好，Mycroft。”Greg抓紧了他的手说。“我知道你的才能不限于被人欺负。你能做的事情太多了。用用你的脑子，对待这种人渣不必客气，抓住他的弱点他会像狗一样舔你的鞋。”他的眼睛里有一种凶狠的戾气是Mycroft从未见过的。

“好了乖孩子，现在告诉我，你看着他们，你能看到他们之间的关系是怎样的吗？”Greg压低了嗓音问。“用演绎法看。”他提示道。

Mycroft注视着那群奔跑在球场上的人。他眯缝了眼睛，第一次剥离了害怕和恐惧的感觉，纯粹理性地分析他们。

“Bill是个喜欢控制别人的人。他享受占据主动的感觉，如果事情不按他的计划发展他就会焦躁不安。他父亲和他关系很淡，母亲过于溺爱。他喜欢装作无所畏惧的样子，但他从来不自己出头，总是怂恿Sam和Allen出头。”

“Sam是个头脑简单的家伙，他纯粹为了朋友感情才时时和Bill在一起，他并不喜欢欺负人，但喜欢拳打脚踢的爽快感。他很崇拜Bill。他是三个人中体力最好的。”

“Allen既怕Bill又怕Sam，他最胆小，也最没有主见，因此乐得被支使。但是他是最享受欺负人的那个。和Bill相比他和Sam的关系要更好一点。我知道他有一个妹妹叫Tracy，和他感情很好。”

Greg看着他，微微一笑。“干得好，孩子。接下来让我们教训一下这些混蛋吧。”

他走进场内，用劲地踹了一脚铁门，场上的人循声望过来，Greg挥了挥手，叫道：“Bill，Allen，Sam。你们三个人过来一下。”

Bill三人组看了看，不知发生了什么事，但Greg的气势很足，他们只好放下球一路小跑地过来。

Greg领着他们穿过球场，走到外面的小树林里。

他转过身，笑容满面地对他们三人说：“突然打断你们练球真是不好意思。我是阿森纳队的助理教练。我叫George，George Cliffton。我刚刚路过这边，看到你们在这里踢球，我觉得你们踢得挺好的，所以问旁边人你们的名字，想要问些问题。你们有空么？”

那三人相互看了眼，都露出了兴奋的光芒。

Bill首先回答：“好的，您请说。”

Greg装出有些迟疑的样子，看向Sam。“呃，请问你是Bill Bixon吗？”

Sam急忙摇头。“不是，我是Sam Winsor。”

Greg作出吃惊的样子。“哦，我看你踢得那么好，我以为你是Bill Bixon。”他歉意地对另外两人说：“不好意思，我想先跟Sam谈一下。”然后支开了那两人带着Sam走进了树林深处。

他对Sam说了五分钟无关痛痒的话，把Sam哄得开开心心，得意地走了出去，临走前还撞了撞Bill的肩膀以示鼓励，完全没注意到Bill已经阴沉的脸色。

然后他叫了Allen。又是10分钟过去，Allen也兴奋地走了出去，他甚至没去看Bill一眼。

等到最后才是Bill，Bill迫不及待地走进树林，却发现刚才的助理教练不见了。

他正在四处张望，忽然背上一痛，他被抓住手反背到背后紧紧按在地上。

Greg把他压制住，狠狠地抽了他一巴掌。Bill叫了起来。

Mycroft这才从一直躲藏的树后走了出来。

“肥仔？”Bill看到Mycroft，不可置信地睁大了眼睛，随后愤怒地叫起来。“这他妈的是怎么回事？你这个该死的胖猪！”

Greg不耐烦地狠狠给他来了个手肘，Bill咳了声软倒在地。

“再从你的嘴里听见一句脏话，你以后就别想勃起了。”Greg说。他从地上捡起一段包装绳，捆住Bill的手。

“你，你根本不是什么助理教练！”Bill叫起来。

“哦恭喜你答对了。”Greg一点也不恭喜地说。他坐了下来，正对着Bill，像审讯犯人那样对着他。

“你看，Bill，因为你的恶作剧，伤害了我的朋友。你是否觉得欠他一个道歉呢？”Greg问，屈伸着手指握成拳头，Mycroft站在他身后看着。

Bill啐了口吐沫，恶狠狠地说：“你护着他？好啊！可以啊！！等你走了我整死他！你根本不知道我可以做到什么！”

Greg皱起了眉头。“小小年纪说什么大话。”他上前拎住Bill的脖子让他的头抬起来。“来吧，告诉我你能做什么。”他意有所指地用指甲刮擦了下Bill的脖子。“然后我来告诉你我能做什么。”

Bill愤恨地瞪着他，一句话也没说。

Greg嗤笑了一声。“15岁……你还太嫩了。”他摇摇头。“我15岁的时候偷过东西，抢过卡车。我25岁的时候开过枪，杀过人。我35岁的时候我他妈的在干大英政府！”

连Mycroft都因为最后一句里强烈的语气而稍稍抖了一下。

“你问我能做什么？我能做的可多了。而你在干什么？读书？踢球？欺负欺负同学？你可真有种啊。”Greg冷笑道。“道歉。”

Bill被他一通吼吓了一跳，有点心不甘情不愿地低头：“胖仔，对不起。”

Greg扬起了眉头。“什么？”

Bill撇撇嘴。“Mycroft，对——不——起。”

Greg一把拽起他的领子，冲着他的耳朵嘶声说。“我会看着你。你知道的。我会知道你对Mycroft做的一切坏事。然后有一天，你就等着瞧吧。砰——一声。你万能的老爸也救不了你。”

他松开手，站起身来，走向Mycroft。

站在后面的Mycroft看着匍匐在地上瑟瑟发抖的Bill，心里“叮”一声，有什么好像接上了。

他上前一步，接替了Greg的位置，看着Bill害怕的脸，柔和地开口。

“Bill，我不怪你。”他说。“我知道你家庭不幸。你爸爸出轨了，是吗？所以你妈妈特别爱你。她是不是叫你小Billy？她说小Billy你可千万不要像你爸爸那样丢下妈妈不管啊，对吗？她操控着你的一切，翻你的作业，看你的日记，任何一个女孩子的信息都会让她发狂。可是你很聪明，你还是逃过了她的掌握对吗？我知道你看上了Tracy，Allen的妹妹。你上了她，是吗？啧啧，13岁，你也真下得去手。你说Allen知不知道这事儿呢？如果他知道了，他还会像现在这样听你的话吗？我一直觉得他跟他妹妹亲得有点过分。还有Sam，你不知道Sam已经喜欢Tracy很久了吗？如果我告诉他Tracy和你好了，他会怎样对你呢？你吃过他那双拳头吗？你说如果我告诉你妈妈你上了一个13岁的姑娘，告诉Allen你上了他妹妹，告诉Sam Tracy被你玩过了，你会怎样？”

他缓缓地说着，看到Bill的脸上出现了真实的恐惧，他的冷汗都下来了。

“别，别说……”Bill虚弱地恳求。

Mycroft直起身来。“那就求我。”他冷冷地说。“我也求过你的。你没有放过我。求我直到我说可以为止。”

Bill低下头，颤抖着嘴唇低声说：“求求你……”

 

Mycroft得意的回头，却看到Greg脸上的表情有些奇异。他顾不得Bill的恳求，朝Greg走了过去。

是不是做得太过分了？他担心地想。

Greg没有理他，沉默地走上前去，解开了Bill的绳子。Bill愣了好一会儿才站起身来，看了眼Mycroft，似乎是在征询他的同意。

Mycroft自己也愣了一下，才点点头，示意他可以走了。Bill立刻连滚带爬地跑掉了。

Greg注视着Bill的背影，许久才转过身来，一脸严肃。

Mycroft无来由地感到紧张。

“告诉我，Mycroft。这是你第几次做这样的事？”Greg质问道。

“什么？”Mycroft觉得不解。

Greg挥了挥手。“你懂的，这些，威胁啊什么的？”

Mycroft觉得心脏开始过快跳动，他简直不敢相信Greg居然会以为他加害人。他的脸从耳根开始红起来。“我从来没有威胁过别人！”他叫道，觉得十分委屈。“是他们一直在欺负我！”

Greg看了他几秒，脸上的表情开始松下来。

他抹了把脸，苦笑了一声。“天啊，我放出了怎样一个怪物啊。”他低声说。

Mycroft的脸刷一下变得惨白。

终于连Greg也觉得他是怪物了。

他觉得眼眶一热，忍了好久的眼泪开始控制不住地往下落。

Greg一震，伸手去擦他的眼泪，被Mycroft一把拍开。

“滚开！不要碰我！”Mycroft叫道。觉得全部的委屈——被欺负的委屈，被冤枉的委屈， 肥胖的委屈，被留下来一个人的委屈，默默暗恋Greg却不可能得到回应的委屈全都涌上了心头。

“快走！快走！我不想见到你！”他泪眼汪汪地叫着，自己都觉得自己特别难看。身上还有残留的粉笔灰，头发也乱糟糟的没有整理过，眼睛红肿得不像样子。

“我反正是个怪物！”他叫道。“反正没人会爱我！”

“我反正都是错的！我反正什么都不懂！我不知道你来自哪里，我不知道你会停留多久！你想来就来想走就走讨厌得要命！你走！我不要再见到你！”他声嘶力竭地哭着，紧紧地掐着自己的手，几乎都要掐出血来，觉得自己丢脸极了，幼稚极了，可还是控制不住眼泪。他哭得天都要塌了。

Greg上前搂住他，Mycroft挣扎了几下没有挣开，Greg的胳膊非常有力。

“好了，好了，Mycroft。”Greg对着他的耳朵说话。Mycroft已经长得快要和Greg一样 高了。可他还是及不上Greg，Greg是那么好，那么好，他配得上更好的人，而Mycroft只是个缩在角落里没人爱的小胖子。

“嘘——别哭了。别哭了。”Greg似乎不知道怎么安慰一个突然爆发起来的青春期男孩，只能手足无措地帮他擦掉眼泪，他粗糙的手指蹭得Mycroft的脸颊发痛。

Mycroft发泄了一通，抽抽噎噎地伏在Greg肩上继续掉眼泪。Greg抱住他，拍着他的背给他顺气。

“Mycroft，我并不是说你是怪物。”等他平静下来后Greg叹了口气说道。“无论你是什么样子我都接受。我希望你能理解。我只是……只是没想到这一切是我自己促成的。”

“什么一切？”Mycroft鼻音浓重地问。

“你现在还不需要知道。”Greg又用这个他用了无数次的理由回他。“你很好。真的很好，在我眼中看来没有人比你更好了。”

Mycroft哼了一声，觉得感觉稍微好了一点。

“你的身材不是你的错。”他捧住Mycroft的脸，靠得那么近，Mycroft能看清他的瞳孔。Mycroft有一个瞬间以为Greg会吻他，但是他没有。

“天啊，我不知道怎么说。”Greg似乎有些词穷。“我爱你，无论是现在这样，过去这样，还是将来什么样。”

Mycroft一震。但这听起来并不像他以为的那种爱，更像是妈咪因为Sherlock做了什么好事儿而常说的那种“我爱你亲爱的”。

他撇撇嘴，小声地说：“那又怎样。还是不能改变我的肥胖。”

Greg笑笑，亲了亲他的额头。“Mycroft，你会好起来的。很快就会好起来的。（You are going to be fine, very soon.)”

他把Mycroft一直掐着自己的手解开，抚平上面的红痕。“你会变得英俊潇洒，穿起三件套西装就像是从海报上走下来一样。你会有许多人来爱你，许多人嫉妒你。”他总是用这么坚定的语气形容未来，说得Mycroft也不得不相信他。

然后他微微笑着，在Mycroft的注视下抬起他脏兮兮又红肿的手放在唇边轻轻一吻。

“但我会是最爱你的那一个。(And I will be the one who loves you most.)”

 

 

（青春期少年真的很难搞= =|||敏感啦情绪化啦中二啦叛逆啦各种荷尔蒙过剩啦……唉，人人都是从那个时代过来的……大魔王开始冒头了（这真的不是探长的错啦拍肩……但是小时候夸太多结果长成自大狂一定是探长的错！  
探长那句话的英文我脑补了下应该是这样：  
探长阴森笑：I steal and rob at 15, I shoot and kill at 25, I fucking fuck the British Government at 35！ Now what do you do?  
绝对帅爆了好吗！

6.

1991年4月

Mycroft16岁，Lestrade35岁

【Mycroft】

Mycroft踮着脚尖，在老地方等待着。每一次等待Greg出现的这段时间都是最难熬的。他明明知道Greg从来都是准时，不会早也不会晚，却每次都要提前一段时间等着，心里盘算着这次要和Greg聊什么。

学校很无聊，Bill被他们上次收拾得服服帖帖，Mycroft曾经耳闻到他们说他有个开过枪杀过人试图干政府的恐怖分子朋友，他懒得纠正这谣言，心里暗自好笑，这其实能让他清净不少。

他试图减肥，并为此跟妈咪抗争了数次，妈咪才终于同意他不必每次都摄取大热量食物，不过他还是找到足够的理由为Greg留下不少巧克力和甜点。

现在比较麻烦的问题是妈咪最近经常明敲暗探他有没有喜欢的女生。Mycroft当然不敢说他喜欢的是个年龄不定·行踪不定·姓不确定的暴露狂。性别为男。

早上妈咪又问了一次，他打着哈哈说一直忙于读书没心思想这个。结果Sherlock非常轻蔑地瞟了他一眼就差开口说我哥是个同性恋了。该死的，上次他真不该得意忘形在Sherlock面前露了一手演绎法的。

背后传来一声“唉哟！”，他就知道Greg已经到了。

他出于礼貌过了一会儿才转过身去，却吃惊地发现Greg光裸着在草地上挣扎。

“Greg？”他疑惑地问。他怎么不穿衣服？明明就跟以往一样搁在石头底下的。

看到梦中情人的裸體让Mycroft一阵脸红，他知道出于礼貌他应该转过头去，脚却像生了根似的死死不动。

Greg闻声抬头，看见是他，却好像见了什么了不得的事情大惊失色了起来。

“My，Mycroft？”他疑问道，一幅不敢置信的样子。

Mycroft近乎贪婪地扫视着Greg的全身，几乎没有意识到Greg越来越红的脸色。

“呃，是Mycroft吗？”Greg意识到他的视线，有些羞赧地遮住敏感部位。

Mycroft点头，然后机械地给他指了指放衣服的地方。他看着Greg飞快地找到衣服穿起来，把他漂亮的皮肤全都包裹进自己为他挑选的衣服里，觉得自己已经硬得不能再硬了。

这次的Greg似乎是他见过最年轻的一个，头发只有一半变成了银色，脸上的皱纹也没有那么多。他好奇地东张西望，好像从来没有来过这地方。

等等，从来没有来过？

Mycroft回过头去，几乎撞上了Greg的胸膛。他飞快地闪开，现在哪怕只要Greg放一根手指在他身上他都能立刻射出来。

Greg愣了一下，脸上有些受伤的神色。——他连这看起来都比其他任何时候要年轻。

Mycroft咳了下，刻意忽视自己胀痛的勃起（感谢上帝他今天穿了件风衣外套遮住了）问道：“Greg，这是你第一次来吗？”

Greg有些吃惊地看着他：“你怎么知道？”

Mycroft有些得意地笑，笑到一半想起要保持他冷静的外表又收了回去。“嗯，演绎法。”他说。

“Wow。”Greg说，他终于露出了那种Mycroft最喜欢的笑。“Wow。我应该怎么说呢？我应该说果然是你，还是始终是你呢？”

Mycroft有些不解地皱眉。不过Greg说得奇奇怪怪的话多了，Mycroft觉得大概是跟未来的自己有关的。

他带着第一次来到这里的Greg去了家他最喜欢的小餐厅，点了两份可乐和薯片，端到Greg面前。

Greg只是注视着他，他的视线和以往不太一样。

“谢谢，Mycroft。”Greg接过可乐，皱了下眉头，然后喝了一口。

“好了，现在可以解释一下吗？”Mycroft问。

Greg半挑了眉看他。Mycroft真是爱死他这个表情了。一半天真一半世故，明明30多岁的人怎么还可以这样一脸无辜？

“你是第一次来我这里，是吗？”Mycroft继续提示道。“那之前呢？为什么没有来？”

Greg顿了下，摆摆手道：“之前我不认识你啊。”他一副理所当然。

Mycroft愣了一下。“你说未来的我。”

Greg点头，露出了在未来的Greg身上经常看到的那种神秘的甜蜜微笑。

Mycroft刹那间理解了一直以来他从Greg身上体会到的遥远感。

——从一开始Greg就不属于他，不属于现在的这个他。Greg属于未来。他不是他的。

Mycroft因为这个发现而心里一阵绞痛。他得不到Greg，他以为自己早知道了，但现实中看到Greg因为想念到未来的自己而露出那样的微笑还是让他难以忍受。

他勉强地开了口。“可以说说嘛，在未来，我是怎样的？”

Greg喝了口饮料，慢慢微笑了起来。“哦Mycroft，Mycroft。”他叹息着。Mycroft听见他的名字被这样叹息着的舌头滚动地念出来，不可避免地觉得刚刚软下去的阴莖又兴奋了起来。

Greg是那样念着他的名字，好像念着一句咒语，好像这句咒语连接着过去与未来。

他念着这个名字就像念着一个神祗，一个信仰。

 

“你是个自大狂。控制狂。窥视癖。怪胎。”Greg说，以并不轻松的语调。Mycroft略微有点受伤，这可不是以往的Greg给他描述的未来。

“喜欢穿三件套西装，有洁癖，对房间里的摆设和黑伞有强迫症，窗户装了三层防弹玻璃，喜欢装模作样，喜欢弄些特别戏剧化的东西，但给人的惊吓多于惊喜，喜欢玩弄权术，喜欢操纵人心，喜欢用演绎法演绎目之所及的一切东西，喜欢我每天回家进门扫描我一眼就了解我一天的工作但是还是要我一五一十地说出来。和你生活在一起没有隐私没有秘密可言。你喜欢用小黑车劫持人，喜欢用摄像头跟踪人。你知道吗？他们都叫你实际上的大英政府。”

Greg喝了一口饮料，继续愤愤道：“控制欲特别强！这个不许做那个危险，穿这件衣服那条领带不搭，黑咖啡不许喝甜品限量，管得人可烦心了！”

Mycroft撅起了嘴，当他意识到的时候觉得这个动作有点孩子气，又收了回来。他有些难过。

“不过，”Greg透过玻璃杯看着他。“你很棒。你是我遇见过最捉摸不定也是最得体、最出色的人。”

“你对我说的话，一定是真的。你说我会回来，会见到幼时的你，所以我在这里。”

“你知道一切，了解一切。你操纵政府就像艺人操纵扯线木偶——我是指你的精湛技艺。看着你做推理真是一种享受。”

他叹了口气，对着16岁的Mycroft一点一点地绽开那个只属于未来的微笑。“你厚颜无耻又卑鄙阴险，你是Mycroft Holmes。”

“无与伦比、举世无双。”（The only, the best.)

 

XXXXXXXXXX

2009年12月

Mycroft34岁，Lestrade35岁

【Mycroft】

Lestrade自从上次在家里穿梭后似乎对Mycroft没有之前那么排斥。Mycroft有时候尝试着说起未来，他虽然不会接腔但也不会转开话题。

Mycroft在心里暗暗给自己鼓了鼓劲。他们已经在暧昧的边缘游走了又一个月，互通过几个无关痛痒的电话，把Lestrade从半路上接回家吃饭两回，单独约出去喝茶约了四次成功了两次。最让人鼓舞的是他帮助Lestrade破了一个案子，然后Lestrade兴奋之余给了他一个拥抱。

Mycroft已经渐渐可以看到Lestrade的屏障在一点点卸下。那个第一次见到时粗鲁、无礼、固执的外表正逐渐被他所熟悉的温和、快乐、忠诚的Greg所替代。

这每一分改变都让Mycroft能更加看到希望。

 

但Lestrade和Greg依旧是不同的，哪怕他们只是同一个人的不同时间段，哪怕他们的内核并没有大的改变。Mycroft日渐能感觉到这一点。

Lestrade更直率，更易处，更单纯，同时更加注重现实。记忆里的Greg则更沉稳，更深邃，更难以捉摸，永远只属于未来。

Mycroft说不上他更喜欢哪一个。

他只是知道Lestrade终有一天会成为Greg，成为记忆里那个他爱了许多年，并且将一直爱下去的那个人。

 

【Lestrade】

Lestrade不知道自己是出于什么心理拒绝了上一场案子里认识的漂亮女记者一起吃晚餐的邀请。

那本来应该是他的型。优雅而聪明，比他自己要灵活得多。她向他抛媚眼的时候半个苏格兰场的男人都对他嫉妒得要死。

他不会承认他在拒绝那姑娘时有一瞬间想到某个打着伞站在黑车旁边抽烟的男人。

他大概只是不想在那个人的脸上看到希望破灭的绝望表情。

 

【Mycroft】

Lestrade拒绝了漂亮的女记者。Mycroft觉得这大概是个暗示。

他双手合十坐在第根欧尼俱乐部里思考着。

也许是时候往下推进了。

 

【Lestrade】

Lestrade本来觉得今年的圣诞夜他要替大伙值班的——没有家可回的单身人士理所当然地要为大家能够回家欢庆圣诞做出点牺牲。

但是23号下午他就收到了Mycroft放在一大束玫瑰里送来的邀请函。

他把玫瑰分发给了女下属——他脸皮还没有厚到把这么刺眼的大捧花放办公室的地步。但那明显价格不菲的高档玫瑰还是引来了许多风言风语。他可从来不知道自己的感情问题居然在局里得到如此重视。

他忍耐着不去发短信或者打电话把某个没常识的家伙臭骂一顿。

那邀请函充满着Holmes式的自以为是和装模作样。封泥、丝带、烫金纸一样不少。

小卡片上Mycroft华丽的花体写着：

All lives end, all hearts broken, caring is not an advantage.  
所有生命都会终结，所有心都会破碎，关爱并非好事。

Time flees, life changes, nothing remains the same.  
时间会流淌，生活会改变，没什么是永恒。

None comparable pain to the losing lost, none comparable sweet to the finding found.  
失去之痛无可比拟，获得之甜无可比较。

Long long waiting, long long missing,  
久久等待，久久思念，

there should be a finite answer, there should be an infinite journey .  
应有有限答案，应有无限旅程。

Before the time reaches its end, the waiting and the waited would finally rejoin.  
在时间到达尽头以前，等待的及被等待的终将重逢。

The incomplete will be completed; the helix will be connected,  
不完整的将会完满，螺旋将会融合，

till the blood drains, till the heart stops, till everyday of my life.  
至此直至血液枯竭，直至心脏停止，直至我生命的每一天。 

 

Please give my honor of inviting your gentle to my humble home at the great birth night of Jesus Christ to celebrate the Greatest and enjoy my tiny courtesy.  
请允许我荣幸地邀请您在基督诞生的伟大夜晚前来鄙宅，和我一起庆祝这最伟大的神，并享受我小小的不成敬意。

Lestrade叹了口气。这是要摊牌了。

他本来以为Mycroft还能继续装下去呢。大概是前几天的女记者给了Mycroft不小的刺激。

他们已经兜着圈子打转前前后后有三个多月了，一直对关键的话题避而不谈，对Lestrade来说这种关系其实很少见，他通常都在一个月之内就搞上床了。

他本可以对这邀请置之不理，但他还是和同事调了班。被不乏好奇地问是哪位小姐这么有幸能得到他的青睐，空出宝贵的圣诞夜，Lestrade只是打着哈哈敷衍过去。

他心里有点乱。他大概永远也没准备好面对这一天。

平安夜那天他在家等着，把自己收拾得干干净净，穿上他最好的衣服——和Mycroft家里那些不能比，但是他知道Mycroft不会介意。

六点钟左右门铃响了，他走上前开门。

Mycroft穿着一身黑色的西装晚礼服，戴着白手套，手里难得的没有拿他那把黑伞。

他非常帅气。他不漂亮，但很有气质，那是只有良好的家学渊源和本人后天的着意修饰才能达到的，属于全英国最顶尖的少数上流社会的气质。

很吸引人。Lestrade不得不承认。

Mycroft看着他，微微一笑，侧过身，伸手作出邀请的姿势。

Lestrade深深吸了口气，顺着他指的方向走向停在路边的黑车。

Mycroft走在他身后半步，在他到了车门时快步向前替他拉开车门，屈身用手撑住车门顶框以防他撞到。Lestrade侧身坐了进去。Mycroft待他坐定才缓缓地关上车门，然后自己绕到车子的另一边，打开车门以一种不可思议的优雅滑坐了进去。

车内已经打开了暖气，正是适宜的温度。Lestrade并非第一次坐这辆车，但这次好像不太一样，Mycroft不太一样，车内的气氛也不太一样。

他的心跳有点快。

Mycroft落座后并没有说话，只是如他往常那样的靠坐在椅背上。他不说话Lestrade也不好说话，两个人一起沉默着。大概是已经可以预料到即将发生的事情让他们彼此之间变得尴尬起来。

 

车子缓缓地移动了。

Lestrade想要看着窗外以减少这尴尬，但最后还是把视线落在了膝盖上。Mycroft坐得比平常要稍微近一点，他的膝盖自然而然地也落在了Lestrade视线的余光范围之内。

精工细作的西裤衬出他修长的腿和圆滑的膝头，他的手放在大腿上。

那白色的手套在黑色的高级羊毛料衬托下显得尤为优美，细致地包裹住Mycroft形状完美的手。

Lestrade不自觉地看着，没意识到自己被完全吸引了注意力。

在他的注视下，Mycroft非常非常缓慢地把伸张的手指握成了拳头。

他或许并没有意识到Lestrade在看，因为他自始至终并没有看向Lestrade，他一直在看着窗外快速移动的景色。

 

他的手在轻微地颤抖着，拇指小幅度地和弯曲的食指摩擦，剩下三根指头深深地卡进手心。

如果不是Lestrade一直在看着，他也许就错过这几不可查的动作。

车速并不快，一如既往的平稳。这颤抖显然不是出自于车子的颠簸。

 

Lestrade觉得心脏一阵刺痛。这是那个Mycroft，他所认识的，永远镇定永远优雅永远游刃有余的Mycroft Holmes。

 

这并不漫长的一路上，他就这样静静地看着Mycroft的手，而Mycroft则静静地看着窗外。

在车辆转进Holmes家大宅的时刻，Lestrade终于伸出自己的手，轻轻地覆住了那颤抖如同幼猫一样的手。

Mycroft依然没有回头。他用另一只手捂住了嘴。

Lestrade喟然长叹，侧转过身，把这下全身都开始颤抖的Mycroft揽进怀里。

车子在Holmes家门口停下了。

 

【Mycroft】

Mycroft觉得自己大概有将近20年没有这么丢脸过了。上一次这样丢脸还是15岁被人欺负跟Greg吵架哭得稀里哗啦那一次。

他预计了很多，策划了很久，想了无数次要怎么开始这一对话，想着要如何技巧性地带领Lestrade追忆往昔，想着要如何用精心烹制的美食打开话题，想着如何用最漂亮的话告诉Lestrade他爱他，他已经爱了他20多年，在以后的岁月里还会继续爱他。

他想好了一切用演绎法能够推理出来让Lestrade能够接受他的方式。

他对自己说这次一定要好好表现，这次一定要作出Greg跟他形容过的那个威严又强大的样子，那个他自己预想中能够得到Greg的样子。

被Lestrade抱着像个小孩子一样地哭泣显然完全不是他所计划的，也不是他所期望的开始。

 

这么多年。All these years.

这么多年的等待，这么多年的思念，并没有让他从那个12岁起就开始仰望Greg的少年中成熟一点。

他依然无可救药地对Lestrade的触碰渴求得绝望。那是一种再多的理智、再多的权力也无能为力的绝望。

那是贯穿了他整个生命的绝望。

 

【Lestrade】

Lestrade没办法把那样的Mycroft丢下不管。

 

Mycroft其实没有哭很久，他很快就收回了眼泪，红着眼睛说抱歉。

他很快就又变成了那个冷静自持的官僚，彬彬有礼地给Lestrade开车门，用完美无暇的礼仪引导他进门，用丰盛的晚餐来招待他。

但是他已经不太一样了。

那压抑在冰封外壳下的炽烈找到了一条缺口，泄露了出来。

他吃东西的时候走了神，刀叉碰到盘子发出声响，聊天的时候同一条笑话说了两遍，并且一直没有直视Lestrade。

Lestrade在他第三遍重复那个笑话时站起身来，走到他面前，扳正他的脸，面对Mycroft难得的惊慌，把自己的嘴唇印了上去。

 

那并不是他印象里最快乐的圣诞夜，但那是他印象里心最柔软的圣诞夜。

 

 

（……我恋手癖以及手套癖已经严重得没救了……）

 

7.

2010年1月

Mycroft34岁，Lestrade35岁

【Lestrade】

Lestrade决定最终还是相信一次未来。

他和Mycroft在一起了。

他把自己的决定告诉Mycroft的时候那个男人抓着他的手，用力得几乎要把他的手抓出伤痕。

这份感情是不对等的。Lestrade一开始就知道。Mycroft的爱太沉重，他的爱太轻盈。

我会等你。Mycroft这样说。我会等到你爱上我那一天。

 

Lestrade不知道他现在的感觉是不是叫作爱。

他并没有住进Mycroft的家，在那里他总觉得是踏入了Mycroft私人的回忆。那里现在还不属于他，他固执地觉得。还不到时候。

Mycroft是个过分体贴的情人。并不会过分殷勤引起Lestrade的反感（他还没从自己刚离婚不到半年就变成了同性恋的冲击中完全适应），也不会要求太多让Lestrade觉得难以付出。

他对一切的把握都刚刚好。圣诞夜的失控再也没有在他身上出现。

他永远只在Lestrade需要的时候出现，无声无息又足以让Lestrade知道他来了。一次月光下的晚宴，一个手腕的摩挲，一个亲在嘴角的吻，一个临别时紧紧的拥抱。得体又隐秘。

他亲切得让Lestrade感到难受。那是一种你明明知道欠了他又无法偿还的难受。

Lestrade知道这对Mycroft不公平。他知道自己在乎Mycroft，不希望他伤心，但这是出乎怜悯还是出乎爱情他难以界断。

 

他现在甚至不能和Mycroft上床。

他其实并不是个感情洁癖的人，也有过性生活混乱的日子，至于为什么迟迟不和Mycroft上床，大概是内心里总是想给自己留条后路。

因为Mycroft会当真。

而Lestrade知道Mycroft爱的重量，他还没有准备好负担。

那并不是一个和普通情人上床一般可以轻易下的决定。

他一如往常地上班、查案，间断地和Mycroft见面，喝茶或者吃饭，接吻或者拥抱，拖延着等待着，心里隐隐期待着Mycroft有一天也许会耐心耗尽，将他从这并不轻松的关系中解脱出来。

 

【Mycroft】

和Lestrade在一起之后Mycroft越发意识到他和Greg的不同和相同。

但爱上Lestrade是极其顺其自然的事情，就像他当年爱上Greg一样。

Lestrade也许更年轻，更草率，更对感情犹豫不定，但他活生生地认真地活在Mycroft面前，和他在同一时间线上，这本身已经胜过任何恩赐了。

Mycroft只是不知该如何让Lestrade相信他其实并不在乎等待多少时间。

Lestrade不会拒绝他。Lestrade不会离开他。他一早就知道了。

 

2010年2月

Mycroft34岁，Lestrade35岁

【Lestrade】

Lestrade在情人节那天本来想和Mycroft好好过个节的。但是他不幸又在吃饭吃了一半的时候穿梭了。

 

XXXXXXXX

 

1981年11月

Lestrade35岁及8岁

【Lestrade】

这次的穿梭更糟。他没来得及抢到空隙，光着身子被服装店的老板当做变态用衣架打了出去——自从他28岁那次穿梭被打出去之外他还没有失败过呢。

他躲在垃圾箱后面，用一块肮脏的毡布遮着身子，因为寒冷和恶臭瑟瑟发抖，近乎麻木地看着那卡车被撞上——后退——滑落——撞上商店——人们尖叫——Lestrade夫妇血流满地——救火车赶过来救火——救护车被堵在外面进不来——兵荒马乱间身后有小孩子在哭泣。

Lestrade叹了口气，转回头去。

那是8岁的自己，第一次穿梭，光着身子，因为惊惧和痛苦而不知所措。

他不能接触过去的自己，这是时间旅行的铁则，不然未来会发生不可预支的扭转。

他只能把自己往墙边缩着，用更多的垃圾把自己盖住。

年幼的Lestrade跌跌撞撞地想要跑出去救人，被匆忙跑过的行人撞倒，跌在地上，膝盖被撞破，他想要站起来，却失败了。他只能大声哭着，嚎啕着朝向父母的方向，看着卡车终于被移开，看着已经完全看不出人体形状的尸体被医护人员捡起，看着那曾经被称为父母的尸块被放在担架上用白布盖上，直到旁边的服装店老板终于注意到这个脏兮兮的光裸小男孩，唏嘘着把他领进店为止。

 

Lestrade浑身发冷，肠胃扭曲成一团。

这就是他的人生。一遍一遍重复着的悲剧。一遍一遍被迫旁观的悲剧。无能为力，无法改变。

有谁能救他呢？有什么能带他走呢？他只能躲藏着，观看着，直到这该死的时间旅行病终于大发慈悲地觉得他已经看够了待够了受够了，才让他回到现实。

他摩挲着手掌，心中一片悲凉。

 

他身体冰凉，他想念能蔽体的衣服，他饥肠辘辘，他想念丰盛可口的食物，他想念真实的皮肤接触，他想念结实的紧紧的怀抱。

他想念任何可以让他不会联想起这个悲剧的事物。

 

他想念Mycroft。

 

天啊他从来没意识到他会如此想念一个人。

那些不经意的触碰，那些他渐已习惯的温柔，已经如此深地进入他的内心，代表了安定、安全，代表了被照顾得熨贴的温暖，代表了家。

这念头是如此强烈以至于他除了想念Mycroft之外无法做其他。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

2010年2月

Mycroft34岁，Lestrade35岁

【Lestrade】

他回来了。在他因为思念而无法克制地心脏和肠胃都紧缩起来时。

而Mycroft已经准备好将他裹进温暖的毛毯。

Lestrade没有要毛毯。他撑起依然有些发软的身体，扑过去紧紧抱住Mycroft。

“带我走。”(Take me away.)

他哽咽着压住Mycroft的脖颈说。

“任何有你的地方。”(Anywhere you go.)

Mycroft发出一声悠长的叹息，不顾他全身散发的恶臭，紧紧地反手抱住他。

 

【Mycroft】

他得到他了。

Lestrade，Greg，两者都是。

感谢上帝。

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

（解释一下，原著里时间旅行者是可以触碰过去的自己的，但我绕不过自己的逻辑所以设定成不能触碰过去的自己）

 

1992年6月

Mycroft17岁，Lestrade37岁

【Mycroft】

 

Mycroft决定这次他无论如何一定要开口了。

过去的两年里他成功减去了10来磅，肌肉也结实了不少，加上长高，看起来已经和两年前的小胖墩完全不一样了。

他长得不算好看，比不得Sherlock，但胜在善于装扮， 加上头脑聪明，倒也受了不少女孩子青睐，他一向都婉拒了。也有男孩子偷偷摸摸地找他，Mycroft也一并拒绝。

他心里一直只有一个人。为此好像守贞一样守着自己的纯洁，在现在这个时候，其实挺少见。班里有谣言传说他有秘密情人，从少妇到美少年都有，各种离奇，Mycroft听听就罢，总之没一个能比得上事实更离奇。

Greg到了，一如既往地笑着向他走来。Mycroft扫了眼他的头发，推测这时候他应该是37岁。

还不错。他暗自松了口气。他已经发现年纪越长的Greg看他就越像看小孩，年纪越轻的Greg对他就越没有那种顾忌，去年见过最年轻的Greg看着他已经会露出那种看情人的微笑。

他暗自给自己鼓了鼓劲儿，走上前去给Greg一个拥抱。

他们沿着河堤慢慢地走着。初夏的风吹着人很舒服，Mycroft和Greg讲着学校的事情。他有意地提起有关自己秘密情人的谣言，想看看Greg的反应，Greg却只是当做笑话听得哈哈大笑。

不知道他是装傻还是真不明白。Mycroft气恼地想。我已经17岁了！我从来没有过女朋友或者男朋友！你难道都不会多问一句有没有喜欢的人吗？

他自己却也不敢开口，甚至连Greg的手都不敢牵。——自从他15岁以来，Greg几乎没有再吻过他的额头了，身体接触也少了很多。天知道他有多想念Greg的嘴唇在皮肤上轻触的感觉。

他们走了半个小时之后碰到了Mycroft班上的一个同学，最爱八卦的Susan。Susan好奇地打量着Greg，Mycroft几乎有一瞬间就要冲她喊这就是我喜欢的人！我不找伴儿就是为了他！去说吧！去传吧！我想告诉全世界！但是他忍住了，装出一副最擅长的无所谓的样子笑笑。

倒是Greg友好地伸手和她打招呼。Susan的眼睛在他两人间转来转去，终于忍不住开口问道：“Mycroft，这位你不介绍一下吗？”

Mycroft不得不开口：“这位是Greg，是我的……”

“男朋友。”Greg答道。然后哈哈哈哈地笑出一口白牙，揽过震惊得说不出话来的Mycroft。“我的小男朋友。”他笑得不知是真是假。

Susan眼看着几乎要尖叫了，Mycroft满脸通红，急忙解释：“呃，Greg比较喜欢开玩笑……”

Greg依然笑吟吟地和Susan挥手作别，Mycroft狼狈不堪地跟在后面。

他脑子一片混乱。Greg是什么意思？他是认真的吗？他是开玩笑的吧？笑得那么开心一定是开玩笑的吧？！

他努力冷静了下来，装作刚才的事情没有发生，继续被Susan打断的话题。Greg看了他一眼，接着他的话题说了下去。

他已经长得比Greg高了，走路的时候无法不注意到Greg挺直的鼻梁和鲜艳的嘴唇。Mycroft说着说着就走神了，又去想刚才的问题。他自己都不知道自己在胡说些什么，Greg居然也能有一句没一句地接下去。

等到他们走到一片街道处，Mycroft终于想出了一个两全其美的主意。

“Greg，”他说。“我们来打个赌吧。”

Greg仰脸看他。他的眼睛深不见底。

Mycroft努力吸了口气，感觉身上压力很重。“从这条街到对面那条街，我们俩一左一右地走过去，挑一间店铺老板，找他借钱，看谁能借出最多的钱谁就赢了。”他欲盖弥彰地补了一句。“我和Sherlock有时候会玩这个。可以练习演绎法，也可以练习伪装。”

“赌注呢？”Greg问。

“输的人要听从赢的人一件事。”Mycroft几乎咬住了舌头才说得出口。

Greg点点头，非常轻松地就答应了。

Mycroft选了左边，Greg选了右边。

Mycroft挑选了一家葡萄酒铺走了进去，假扮成遗失钱包的阔少，结果大概因为紧张出现了判断失误，那老板是个铁公鸡，他费劲唇舌，脸皮几乎都要绷不住了才借出了20英镑。

他心里头充满了懊恼，想着这次肯定又要失败了，这点钱Greg肯定能超过他——就凭他那看似天真的一笑，估计好多老板都愿意相信他是真的不幸走丢的旅行者。

他走了出去，发现Greg已经从店里出来了，他靠在不远处的巷子口，一条腿曲着撑住墙，手插在口袋里，似乎正在出神。

Mycroft加快脚步走了过去。

他走近Greg的身边，有点不好意思把那20元拿出来，左顾右盼地希望Greg先开口。

“多少？”Greg果然不负他的期望问道。

Mycroft这才深深吸了口气，非常惭愧地掏出了那张纸币。“20而已。”他低声说，觉得丢脸极了。

“哦那我输了。”这是Greg的回答。

Mycroft不敢置信地抬头看他。

Greg用两根手指夹着一块硬币放在额前一晃。一枚一英镑。

他是故意的。Mycroft不知道自己应该是被这个认知震惊还是喜悦。

“愿赌服输。”Greg说，把硬币往上一弹，再接住，用一只手压在另一只手背上。

“说吧，要我做什么？”他看着Mycroft说。

Mycroft全身心都像绷紧的弓一样紧张起来了。眼前是他想念了整整五年的人，他不由得耳根发热，膝盖有点软。

“你，你可以……嗯，呃……吻我的……呃，额头吗？”他结结巴巴地说，说完就无比鄙视自己。太蠢了太蠢了实在太蠢了！这个赌根本就不该打！浪费了多好的机会啊！他绝望地闭上眼睛。

一只手碰到了他的脸。Mycroft屏住了呼吸。

然后一双温润的嘴唇压住了他的嘴唇。

Mycroft蓦地睁大眼睛，看着放大的Greg的脸就在眼前。他的眼睛睁着，一汪琥珀色的海洋。

他还没反应过来，Greg把他一拽，抓进了深巷里头。

“我可没有被人围观的兴趣。”他压着Mycroft的肩，舔着他的嘴唇说。

Mycroft 的心脏都要跳出来了。他不由自主地张开了嘴唇。Greg的舌头顺势滑了进去，和他的舌头碰到了一起。

Mycroft觉得自己的全身都要软下去了。除了一处正在飞快地硬起来。Greg吻着他。Greg在吻他！天啊！Greg在和他接吻！

他笨拙地回应着Greg灵巧的舌尖，觉得自己什么都不会，什么都不懂，又回到12岁刚遇上Greg那时候傻乎乎的样子。

Greg用舌头追逐着他的舌头，舔舐他的上颚，扫过他的牙床，探索他的口腔。Mycroft学着他的动作，却觉得自己怎样都很生疏拙劣。他追着那舌头进入Greg的口腔，第一次体会他温热的嘴唇，那柔软的舌头在两人的嘴唇贴合处带领他的舌头一起起舞，掀起的浪潮把Mycroft大脑的神经全都烧断了。

他们吻了多久Mycroft一点都不知道，因为他的知觉只维系在那牵连在一起的嘴唇和舌头上。

到最后Greg断开了这个吻，Mycroft才意识到自己已经被勃起涨得发疼了。

“小傻瓜。”Greg爱怜地说。他的舌头逡巡在Mycroft的嘴唇边上，带起一丝牵连的银丝。“我是认真的。”

 

 

（哎嘛我萌死这样的探长！我萌死这样呆蠢的哥！初恋啊暗恋啊什么的太美好了！！太青春了！激起我一把老心啊！小男朋友的梗萌得我心都要化了……其实到这里end也ok的~两条线也算合上了。嗯……但大概还有一半）

 

8.

1992年11月

Mycroft17岁，Lestrade38岁

【Mycroft】

Mycroft最后一次清理了全部的物品。他对着窗外发了几秒的呆，然后走了出去。

门口一辆黑车已经停好了在等他。他在上车前瞟了眼那已经长成小树林的灌木丛。

今天没办法见你了，抱歉。他在心里默默地说，然后坐上了车。

 

葬礼的整个程序并不冗长。妈咪几乎站不住脚，一直靠在Sherlock身上，Mycroft规规矩矩地站在前面，以Holmes家继承人的身份接受来宾的吊唁。

他第一次穿上了黑色的三件套西装，戴上了刻有Holmes家家徽的戒指。

他没有哭。他麻木而疏离地维持着脸上平静的表情，不失礼节地和或真或假哭泣的来宾一一握手寒暄。那些人对着下一任的Holmes家家主揣测着，打量着，刺探着，Mycroft强打了精神一一敷衍过去。他做得很不错，至少他自己这么觉得。

天空开始渐渐飘起雨来，冰冷的冬雨打湿了他的头发和衣服，黏糊糊地贴在身上。

因为下雨的缘故，人们很快就散去了。

妈咪哭得晕了过去，被送去了医院，Sherlock也跟了过去。

Mycroft被留下来继续应付三三两两的来宾。

他不知道过了多久。

快点结束吧。这雨越下越大了。他冷淡地想。好冷啊。

墓地上渐渐地已经没有人了，Mycroft摇了摇头，晃了晃僵硬的身子，准备离开。

他的视线被雨水遮挡，模模糊糊看到远处有一个人撑着伞走近。

他机械地伸手想要握住，就如同他一直所做的那样，却被一把拽进一个温暖的怀抱。

“够了，Mycroft。”Greg的声音在耳边响起。“已经足够了。”

Mycroft花了迟钝的五秒钟才意识到自己被Greg紧紧抱着。他颤抖着手摸上Greg的背。

“Greg……”他深深呼吸着Greg身上的味道，用头在他肩上蹭了一下。

“Greg……我没有爸爸了……”他轻声说。

Greg把他抱得更紧了些。

他的头脑昏昏沉沉的，Greg揽着他，拖着他离开墓园，一手撑着伞一手抓着他的手臂把他一路拽到最近的咖啡馆。

“我希望你口袋里有点零钱。”Greg嘟囔着，在他的衣服里翻出钱包，买了杯热可可， 递给Mycroft。

他们没有在咖啡馆里坐，Mycroft捧着热可可，被Greg牵着胳膊一路沿着街走着。

他们在Holmes家的宅院门口停下了，Mycroft看着那栋大房子，觉得那么大，那么阴森，好像就要把自己吃进去。

“我不想……不想继承这个家。”他终于忍不住承认。

Greg看了他一眼，说不上来是什么表情。“但是你还是做了。不是么？”他安静地反问。

Mycroft不知如何回答。

“因为如果你不做，这个家就四分五裂了。亲戚们会来抢财产，妈咪的生活会很悲惨。Sherlock会生活在亲戚们的尔虞我诈里。”

“你很了不起，Mycroft。你把这个担子接下了。”Greg说，拍拍Mycroft的肩。

“我好恨爸爸。”Mycroft忽然说。“突然就走了。一点准备都没有。”他捏紧了装可可的纸杯。

“他把一切都抛下了，走得好潇洒。都丢给我了。”他叹息地望着那宅子。

“我最恨别人离开了。”他说，扔掉了纸杯。“没有预兆的，不给人一点准备，就这么走得干干净净……”他有点说不下去，眼眶里有泪珠在打转。

“每颗心都会破碎，每段生命都会终结，关爱并非好事。（All hearts broken, all lives end. Caring is not an advantage.)”Greg低声说，把颤抖的Mycroft搂进怀里。“时间会流淌，生活会改变，没什么是永恒。”（Time flees, life changes, nothing remains the same.）

 

雨下得很大，两人共用的伞遮住了这小小一片天空。Mycroft伏在Greg肩上流下了第一滴眼泪，然后第二滴、第三滴，源源不断地就好像这自上而下的雨水，打湿了Greg的肩膀。

他记不得自己哭了多久。

Greg一直撑着他的身体。那么坚定，那么沉稳。

 

他们在宅院门口坐下了。Mycroft说了许多小时候和爸爸在一起的事情，他和爸爸关系并不亲近，却一直记得爸爸也曾带他去游乐场玩。他说了许多蠢话，事后想起一定会后悔，但是Greg一直没有笑，只是安静地听着，用手抚摸他的背。

Mycroft就在这抚摸下渐渐地感觉到疲惫如山一般压来，他从知道父亲去世到操办葬礼一直都没有好好休息过。雨声淅沥，落在屋檐上，发出叮当的声音，延绵起伏，就像催眠曲一样。他很快就在某一句胡话和控诉之间失去了意识。

等他醒来的时候Greg已经消失了。

他靠在坚硬的墙壁上活动酸痛的脖颈。雨已经停了，阳光普照，好像之前的大雨倾盆以及丧父之痛都是错觉。

地上留着Greg的伞。Mycroft不记得这次Greg回来他事先留了伞，于是捡了起来。

是某个街边的便利店提供的，印着超市的标记，大概是Greg顺手摸的吧。

黑色，长柄，很古典的款式。

他站起身来，把那伞提在手上，按住按钮把它打开。

他转了下伞，水珠四溅，阳光折射在猝然亮起的水珠上，形成了小小的霓虹，只一瞬就消失了。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

2010年4月

Mycroft34岁，Lestrade35岁

【Lestrade】

Lestrade坐在沙发上，等着Mycroft。

他正看着阿森纳的比赛重播，Mycroft发来信息说被会议拖住，需要迟点回来，但还是希望Lestrade能等他吃饭。

Lestrade按照他之前列过的单子叫了外卖，暗自希望情人和饭能一起进门。

 

他两个星期前搬进了Mycroft家里，一方面因为他实在不想每天出门都看到那辆黑车在门口等着送他上班，让周围邻居和同事们都已经开始议论纷纷，另一方面他也确实觉得离Mycroft近一点会方便很多，至少每次穿梭回来都有甜品和热水浴等着这点，让他非常满足。

和他原本认定的不同，Mycroft似乎真的不像他以前以为的那么了解他。

Mycroft有时候会在他作出些幼稚的事情时出乎意料地震惊，他对待Lestrade的方式Lestrade偶尔会觉得他自己也不知所措。他们俩第一次上床的时候Mycroft甚至做到一半停了下来，似乎是因为和习惯不同而有所犹豫，幸好他没有停太久，不然Lestrade很可能当时就抱着被子下床了。

 

他想大概现在自己还是和未来的自己有所差距。他和那个Mycroft一直爱着的Greg相比不够成熟，也没有足够的力量支撑他。

但是他爱Mycroft，虽然这爱的重量依旧没法和Mycroft那被时间拖得沉重的爱相比，他依然知道自己爱Mycroft。

他不想离开Mycroft，希望待在他身边，这对Lestrade来说，就意味着爱了。

他希望有一天，自己能成为那个值得让Mycroft等待了20多年的人。

那个更好的自己。

 

门铃响了起来，看样子是外卖先到。他拿起钱包把帐结了，把饭盒放在厨房的桌上，吃了两口，继续回来看比赛。

阿森纳踢得很臭，他想换台但又怕错过进球。

钥匙插进锁眼里的声音告诉他Mycroft已经到家了。

他站起身，走向门口迎接他的情人，却在看到Mycroft推门进来的时候被熟悉的烟雾模糊了视线。

“My……”他张口呼唤，满脑子Mycroft，想要抓住他，但话音未落，已经消失了。

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

1991年4月

Mycroft16岁，Lestrade35岁

【Lestrade】

Lestrade落在一片草坪上。这可和他预计中的街道不太一样。

他四处张望了下，有些吃惊地发现自己在Holmes家的宅院里，某个偏僻的角落。那熟悉的大宅远远地矗立在一边，只能看得到侧面。

背后传来一阵响动，有人叫他的名字，他转过身去，看到一个微胖的少年正站在离他不远处的地方。

Lestrade简直不能相信自己的眼睛。

那是年幼版的Mycroft。一头茂密的蓬松红发，脸上还有几颗青春痘，雀斑散步在鼻梁上。他穿着一件长风衣，似乎也对Lestrade的出现感到震惊。

被还没有长大的Mycroft看到裸體让Lestrade感到害羞，Mycroft却似乎毫无顾忌地注视着他，伸手指了指旁边的石头。

Lestrade这才注意到旁边的石头下已经压好了衣服。

他忙不迭地把衣服套上，隐约还注意到这是他在Mycroft——现在版的那个，当然——的衣橱里曾经见过的一套，被用防尘袋套好，整齐地放在最里面。

从衣服里滚落出来几块巧克力糖，Lestrade心怀感激地拾起来，想着Mycroft果然这么多年都没有变过，撕开包装吃起来。

他走了几步跟上Mycroft，克制不住自己的好奇心仔细打量着这少年，这庄园，希望可以找出些和未来相似或是不同的痕迹。

Mycroft忽然停了下来，Lestrade几乎撞了上去，少年敏捷地闪身，避开他的触碰。

这让Lestrade有些意外，也有些难过。Mycroft从来不会躲着他，任何时候都不会。

“Greg，这是你第一次来吗？”年少的Mycroft问。他的声音也和现在不同，更加尖细，更清脆。

Lestrade有些吃惊。照Mycroft告诉他的，他应该之前来过很多次了。

“你怎么知道？”他问。

Mycroft笑了起来，那是在成年的Mycroft身上很少会看到的笑，有些得意，有些自负，单纯地因为自己的聪明而骄傲。他只露出了那个笑大约一秒，就收了回去，装成一副满不在乎的样子。

“演绎法。”他清晰地说。

Lestrade无法不为这神奇的世界感到惊叹。

这是他的Mycroft，自始至终，从未变过。

他们走到一家小餐厅，Mycroft点了可乐和薯片拿给他（说真的Lestrade现在非常想喝酒，因为眼前实在是太让人惊异的一件事了，但Mycroft未成年，于是他只能勉强地接受这糖浆），然后坐在他对面，用未来的Mycroft绝对不会有的那种夹杂着崇拜和爱慕的眼神看着他。

 

想想看吧！一个16岁的Mycroft，一个会因为Lestrade的任何一个动作把眼神追过去的少年！他那想要表现自己又故作老成的样子，他那明明渴望又强行抑制的样子，既是Lestrade熟悉的Mycroft，又不是他熟悉的那个。

他开口问Lestrade未来的自己是什么样。他戒备着，握紧了杯子，似乎是紧张。

他连这点都可爱得不得了。因为憧憬着未来，渴望着长大而紧张，完全就是个孩子的模样。

因为未来在他面前还很广大，还很遥远，还具有无穷多的可能性。

Lestrade微笑了起来。他想着要如何告诉他，想着要如何告诉这个年少的Mycroft，他爱他，因为Mycroft是多么优秀，多么值得爱的一个人。

他想念着Mycroft，他自己时空里的那一个，那个温暖他，包容他，用无穷的耐心等待他的那一个。

他描述着，想念着，那些话就好像自动地从他脑海里冒出来一样。

 

他没办法给予未来的Mycroft同等重量的爱，他甚至不曾说爱，大概是因为自觉自己的爱和Mycroft的相比太缺深度。但是面对年少的Mycroft，他什么都可以说。在这个Mycroft面前，Lestrade不需要和一屋子的回忆竞争，不需要努力地追逐拖延了20多年的爱。这个Mycroft那么直白地表现着自己的憧憬，只是因为Lestrade是Lestrade。

他没办法不爱这样的他。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

2010年4月

Mycroft34岁，Lestrade35岁

【Mycroft】

Mycroft最讨厌的事情就是见到Lestrade消失。

因为这是他无法控制，无能为力的。他已经见过太多次Lestrade消失了。从小到大，一秒前手还牵得好好的，下一秒就消失了。每一次消失，都会把他孤零零一个人留下，陷入漫长的等待，直至下一次约定好的时间为止。

所以当他忙碌了一天，本来欣喜地回家可以见到情人，结果一开门，就看到Lestrade在他眼前正正消失。Mycroft就再次被失去的恐惧攥住了。

他不是没有见过Lestrade穿梭的样子，该死的，他见过太多次了！可他从来都没办法习惯。

桌子上外卖还热着，Lestrade开了一盒，叉子放在一边，吃了一口。那剩下的饭菜就那样放着，知道不可能再被人吃完。这一切简直就像多年前的重演，在嘲笑Mycroft似的。

他烦躁不安，想着Lestrade是不是又穿梭去了车祸现场，会不会再受伤，这次不知道有没有成功偷到衣服。

他拿出蛋糕粉，打算做甜品，但是搅拌机出了问题，他调了两下没成功，暴躁地一把把它扔下，面粉扑了出来，沾到他身上，搞得他灰头土脸。

这一切都像是和他作对。Mycroft把面盆哐一下往厨房台面上重重一推，用手撑住水池边缘紧紧抓住，挫败地低下了头。

 

他等待着Lestrade回来。继续接着看Lestrade没看完的比赛，吃Lestrade没吃完的饭，坐在Lestrade坐过却很快失去他温度的沙发上，一个人默默地数着时钟滴答——就像他这么多年来一直做的那样。

Greg进入他的生活，点燃他的爱，没等火苗稳定就倏忽离去。Lestrade进入他的生活，他以为终于可以得到那朝思暮想的人，但他依然在一次次地注视着Lestrade的消失。

 

【Lestrade】

Lestrade在和年少的Mycroft共度了一个美好的下午茶时间后回去了。

他心情很好，这是他第一次穿梭后心情还很好的。

Mycroft一如既往地等着。热水浴，毛毯，冒着热气的热巧克力。Lestrade满足地唏嘘了一声，按照巧克力，毛毯，热水浴和Mycroft的顺序把自己从穿梭后的头晕目眩里拯救了出来。

“真的就像你之前告诉过我的，我这次见到你了。”他躺在浴缸里，捧着热腾腾的巧克力一脸怀念地说。

Mycroft却并没有像他想象中那样高兴，反而只是阴沉沉地哦了一声。他把Lestrade的拖鞋拿过来，放在浴垫上。

Lestrade想找点话题，于是伸手去够Mycroft的腿。“你还记得吗？我第一次过去的时候？”

Mycroft点了点头，拿过浴巾，放在架子上就准备离开。他的动作有点重，那架子摇晃了一下。

Lestrade一把拽住他的裤腿。“嗨，你怎么了？”他问明显不高兴的情人。

Mycroft没有看他，但也没有动。

Lestrade从浴缸里站起身来，不顾自己湿淋淋的手弄潮Mycroft的衣服，用力把他转了过来。

“发生什么了?”他问。

Mycroft深吸了口气，看着他。他的眼睛里滚动着还未消退的痛苦。

“说话，Mycroft。”Lestrade要求道。他皱起眉头，真实地开始担心起来。

“我讨厌看到你消失，Lestrade。”Mycroft沉默了一会，在Lestrade的逼视下开口道。他有些烦躁地挥开Lestrade的手臂。“我根本什么也做不了！我只能等着，等着你出现，这感觉……”他摇了摇头，撇开脸去。“我就是讨厌这事儿。”

 

那一瞬间他和年少的Mycroft重合了起来。那默默的仰望，那憧憬在经历了10多年后非但没有减少，反而更加清晰。

Lestrade踏出浴缸，把他紧紧抱住。

“很抱歉，每次都留下你一个人。”他真心实意地说。

Mycroft挣了下，没挣开，于是也默默地抱住他。

 

嘿，这是他的Mycroft，没有少年清脆的嗓音，没有那无所顾忌的崇拜视线，因为操劳过度而发际线过早后移，装腔作势热爱一切戏剧化的表现，喜欢用摄像头监视他的一举一动，笑起来一分真九分假，知道一切隐藏一切。

厚颜无耻卑鄙阴险。无与伦比举世无双。世上最好的和最坏的情人。

他也许圆滑也许老成，也许一切都在他控制和操纵之内，可是他的敏感、脆弱、焦虑、他的不安全感，他那包裹在三件套西装和层层叠叠的计谋面具下为了Lestrade而不安的心，从未变过。那是Lestrade在年少时的他身上看到，察觉到，从而终于能在现在的Mycroft身上理解到的。

那是因为太思念，太渴望，被时间一次次洗刷后留下的成为烙印一样的东西，永久性地成为Mycroft Holmes坚硬外壳下最柔软的部分。

Lestrade因为想到这点而心脏发疼。

 

“我爱你。”他说。“以防你不知道。”（I love you, in case you don’t know.)

Mycroft把手收得更紧了点。

“还有，叫我Greg。”（And，call me Greg.)

 

“你小时候很可爱，顺便一说。”他终于还是忍不住说出口。

Mycroft哼了一声，没有对此发表评价。

 

 

(两条线终于合上了内牛……作者也很激动啊……)

 

9.

2010年6月

Mycroft34岁，Lestrade36岁

【Lestrade】

Mycroft出差了。跑去澳大利亚还是新西兰，太平洋上的某个国家。

他才走了三天，Lestrade已经想他想得难受。

 

从4月份到现在，他穿梭过5次，再也没有回到过车祸现场，每一次都是和过去的Mycroft在一起。他不免对这样的情况感到惊奇。他去问Mycroft，Mycroft只是淡淡笑着说大概因为你很爱我？

无论是什么样的原因，他很感谢上帝有这样的安排。

和过去的Mycroft在一起很愉快，那个少年毫无保留地信任他，看着他好像看着什么伟大的人物。Lestrade愿意付出浑身解数讨他的欢心，让他微笑，因为这是他唯一可以为Mycroft做的。不仅是为过去的Mycroft，也是为现在的Mycroft。

——Mycroft已经为他付出了太多，多到Lestrade几乎难以承受，而他本人除了Lestrade之外一无所求，他不需要Lestrade给他任何东西，这让Lestrade很难以自己的方式来回馈他。

但是现在，他有机会把这份情谊还给未成年的Mycroft。因为这时候的Mycroft除了一颗过分聪明的脑子之外一无所有。他敏感而倔强，学东西快得吓人，渴求知识就像海绵吸水一样。Lestrade每一次回到过去，不同年龄的Mycroft都会展现出新的能力，他的聪颖总是不断让他惊喜。

但是Mycroft很孤独。

Lestrade一直以为像Mycroft这样的人，应该在人群里如鱼得水，但事实上并没有。他似乎是谨慎地和人保持了一定距离，并不轻易相信人，面对Lestrade的时候恐怕是个例外。

Lestrade渐渐已经可以理解为什么未来的Mycroft会对他如此执着。

他陪在小Mycroft身边，想着未来的Mycroft，想着他可以为他做什么。

他会的东西不多，而且都是和书本没关系的，他所能做的最多不过是教他钓鱼打架踢球之类，但Mycroft很容易满足，他只要Lestrade在身边他就很满足，会笑得一派天真，眼睛闪闪发亮。这点倒是和长大后并无区别，除了长大后的他并不会毫无顾忌地笑出一口白牙。

 

Lestrade爱他，无可救药地爱他。这是他的情人还未长成的样子，青涩不够成熟，冰封的外壳还没有生长，柔软的血肉暴露在外面。

他那么炽烈而真诚地关注着Lestrade，好像Lestrade就是他的整个世界，这让Lestrade不得不用尽所有的温柔去对待他，呵护他。

不是单纯的孩子，也不是单纯的情人，就只是，唯一最重要的人。

他希望能守护他直到他长大，希望自己多少能偿还些Mycroft多年来的爱。

 

Lestrade有一种感觉，他正在逆着时间的河流织起这绵贯了他们目之所及的人生的双螺旋最初的源头。

 

Lestrade躺在床上辗转反复。

他睡不着。Mycroft刚刚给他打了电话，说一切顺利，希望可以周六晚上到家。

他的声音通过电话线传来，既远又近，低沉沙哑，只是平平淡淡的几句吩咐却不自觉地勾起了Lestrade的性欲。

他对着话筒喘息，听见Mycroft在那头低笑，对他说等我回来。

他有些懊恼地挂了电话，用手遮住眼睛，觉得因为情人两句话就浑身发热的自己实在不像是个30多岁的成熟男人。

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

1993年8月 

Mycroft18岁，Lestrade36岁

【Lestrade】

Lestrade把遮住眼睛的手拿开，发现自己又穿梭了。

他有点好气有点好笑。他到不了澳大利亚或者新西兰，就穿梭到过去了吗？时间之神可真是爱开玩笑。

他懒洋洋地拾起衣服穿上，用牙齿叼住一袋花生糖。Mycroft正坐在不远处的草地上等他。

他走过去，拍拍Mycroft的肩，Mycroft仰起脸来，非常自然地亲在他嘴上。

这让Lestrade吃了一惊。

在他之前的几次穿梭里，Mycroft年纪都还小，而眼前这个，显然已经是需要用青年来称呼的了。

Mycroft见他没有回应，意识到不妥，轻轻咬住下唇。

Lestrade最看不得他这样，他伸出手指，习惯性地像对待幼年Mycroft那样摩擦了下Mycroft的下唇，防止他继续咬自己。

“Greg。”Mycroft笑了起来，也像幼年的Mycroft那样站起身来紧紧抱住他。

Lestrade这才意识到他已经和成年的Mycroft身材差不多了。

一边想着自己的情人一边被自己情人的青年时期拥抱对Lestrade来说可不是个好事。就像他现在，隔着薄薄一件衬衣能感受到Mycroft的热度和他身体的味道，熟悉得让他鼠蹊处一热，几乎就要兴奋了起来。

他一下把Mycroft推开。Mycroft脸上露出了点不解和受伤的神情。

“等等，Mycroft。”Lestrade伸出手，阻止他继续扑上来。“我有点搞不清楚状况。你和我……？”他问道。

Mycroft点点头，一脸自然地说：“我们一年前就在一起了。”

Lestrade顿了下，才问：“你说的那个在一起，不是我以为的意思吧？”

Mycroft又露出了点受伤的表情。“是。我们在交往。你不会认为这难以接受？”

突然从保姆守护者变成情人让Lestrade确实有点反应不及。但Mycroft老早就跟他说过他们过去是情人，所以这说起来也不应该让他太吃惊。

他抓抓脑袋，苦笑了一声，多少也能理解未来的自己。

这个年轻的Mycroft确实太美好。婴儿肥早已褪去，轮廓已经日渐分明，少年时期的虚胖经过坚持不懈的锻炼变成一身并不明显的修长肌肉，身高腿长，剪裁得体的衣服穿在身上和十多年后的他一样潇洒。最引人注目的是他一双冰蓝色的眼睛还没学会收敛，亮闪闪地咄咄逼人。

他看着Lestrade的方式已经和过去羞怯的暗恋或崇拜不同，那是会让Lestrade脸红心跳的，属于未来的Mycroft偶尔直白地求爱时所使用的方式。

 

【Mycroft】

Mycroft老早就在准备这一天了。他拿到剑桥的入学通知书，专门从地窖里拿了甁好酒，在心里把说辞演练了好几遍，才装出一副无所谓的表情去见Greg。

他很高兴这次来的Greg很年轻，这让他的计划实施起来更容易——哦，简单来说，就是如何能够让Greg接受和他上床的计划。

之前来过的Greg总是只停留在接吻这一步，然后就不肯往下走，好像觉得对高中生出手违背了他的道德准则似的。Mycroft本人对此腹诽很多，这是90年代！他同学里还有几个是纯洁的？他就不相信Greg在他高中的时候没跟几个漂亮妞滚过床单。但Mycroft知道Greg认定了什么就很固执，所以也只好忍了一整年，眼巴巴等到毕业，准备上大学的暑假。

这下Greg总不能再找机会推脱，而他无论如何都不想带着处子之身进大学——想想都会觉得很可怕。

他把Greg带去事先定好的饭店请他吃饭，不顾Greg的阻止把酒拿出来喝了，当然，他喝得少，Greg喝得多，饭后带Greg直接上楼去了定好的房间，说是要给他看入学通知书。

他把通知书拿给Greg看，理所当然地得到赞扬——他本人其实对此一点都不兴奋，但Greg会很高兴。

然后他作出一个很冒险的举措，抓住Greg的手，亲吻他。

Greg 没有推开他。

Mycroft受了点鼓舞，抱着他走了几步，把他按在床上。

到了这一步Greg肯定是已经知道要发生什么了。他半撑起身子，琥珀色的眼睛认真地注视着Mycroft。

“我们以前做过么？”Greg问。

“很多次。”Mycroft撒谎的时候眼睛都不眨。反正这个Greg年轻得都不知道他们交往过，更加不可能知道他们发展的程度。

Greg半信半疑，但并没有再多问，Mycroft也不打算给他再多问的时间。他像是得到了允许一样迅速激动起来，把Greg再次按倒在床上，开始吻他。

吻Greg是他永远都不会厌倦的一件事，就像他永远不会厌倦有关Greg的一切。

他舔舐着Greg的口腔，因为他柔软而灵活带着丰醇酒香的舌头浑身发热，硬得发疼。他急切而盲目地把手伸进Greg的衣服里按压捻摸，没头没脑地亲他，因为心跳过快而耳膜充血，嗡嗡地响。

光是把Greg和他自己脱光他就已经兴奋得难以自抑。他已经看过Greg的身体许多次，但依然因为把他从自己精心挑选的衣物里剥光而忍不住想要跪下来膜拜他身体的每一寸。

于是他真的跪了下来，跪在床上，抬起Greg的腿，从他的足尖开始用心地亲吻。

Greg笑了起来。那种温和而认可的笑。

Mycroft被鼓励到，于是继续沿着他的腿亲吻。从脚趾，到脚踝，顺着小腿到膝盖，然后从膝盖沿大腿内侧一路往下，用嘴唇印下一个个红痕，用鼻子轻蹭鼠蹊处，用舌头舔吻腹股沟。

Greg已经兴奋了，漂亮的阴莖竖了起来。

Mycroft用鼻子嗅嗅他的味道。Greg散发着一股高档沐浴露的香气，大概来之前刚洗过澡，是略有些苦涩的橙花香，混杂着他本人的体味，闻起来一点也不像他想象里男人腥臊的味道，反而因为过于平淡而显得非常温和清爽。

他被那气味吸引，低下头去，想要把Greg的阴莖含进嘴里，却被Greg把头托了起来。

“等一下。”Greg说， Mycroft有一时觉得自己是不是做错了什么，但Greg只是托住他的头把他拉了上来和他接吻。他的舌头灵活地扫过Mycroft的牙床，推卷着他的舌头移动，在他喉咙里进出。

Mycroft觉得只要这么被他吻着，身体下是Greg温暖的身躯，他就坚持不了多久。

他努力地把理智抓回，断开这个吻。

他有点丢脸地气喘吁吁，而Greg只是微微笑着看着他，眼睛里有一些Mycroft不能理解的神色。

Mycroft脸有些红，他有些不知接下来该怎么办。他提前做了不少功课，但实际发生和看片完全不同。他的手不知道往哪里放，怎样才能让Greg兴奋，怎样才能让两人都享受到快感。

Greg及时地解围了他的窘境。他拽过Mycroft的手把他拉到身上，然后翻转身体把他压住，跨坐在他身上。他的勃起碰到Mycroft的腹部，激起Mycroft浑身又一阵发热。

Greg一笑，伸手握住了Mycroft的勃起。他的手指比Mycroft自己的要粗糙，厚实，握住Mycroft的分身上下撸动感觉就像被热腾腾的手套捂住。

Mycroft禁不住呻吟了一声。

Greg拿过他的手，放在自己的勃起上，半搂着他坐起，靠坐在床头，然后握着他的手摩擦两人碰到一起的阳具。

Mycroft颤抖着，把头靠在Greg的肩上，喘息着闭上眼睛，感受Greg温热的呼吸喷在脖颈，Greg 灼热的阴莖触碰着自己的阴莖。黏腻的前液流了出来，沾湿了他的手。

他没有坚持太久。只要想着这是Greg的手在他的阴莖上，Greg的勃起在他手里，他就克制不住地兴奋过度。

他没撸几下就喷洒了出来，白色的精液弄脏了Greg的腹部。他有点不好意思，不敢去看Greg的表情。

“呃……平时不会这样快的……”他欲盖弥彰地想要解释，伸手去擦Greg身上的精液，觉得自己异常丢脸。

Greg挡住他的手不让他碰，用一根手指抹了点精液，放进了嘴里舔了下，慢慢笑了起来。

 

Mycroft觉得自己快要烧起来了。

他不知眼睛要往哪里放，Greg的身体，Greg的眼睛，Greg嘴角残留的精液，这些过快过多地冲击着他的视野。射精后的余韵还在脑子里昏昏沉沉，他就已经又要开始兴奋。

Greg把他慢慢地按在了床垫上。Mycroft有一瞬觉得Greg是想要上他，因为Greg一直没有射，一直都还硬着。这并不是他所预想的方式，但是如果是Greg，如果是Greg的话Mycroft不介意做下面的那一方。

他紧张地闭上了眼睛，手也握成了拳头，感觉自己浑身都僵直了。

Greg在抚摸他。吻他的脸，吻他的耳朵，舔他的喉结，在他的锁骨上吮吸，他的手轻柔地揉搓着Mycroft的小球，时不时搓动一下他又渐渐抬头的阴莖。他的动作缓慢而坚定，对待Mycroft的方式有条不紊得就像许多年的光阴在前面等待。Mycroft在他温热的手掌下渐渐地放松下来，身体又逐渐变热。

“我想你应该准备了润滑剂？”Greg咬着他的耳朵说。

Mycroft被他低哑的声音激得一个战栗。他抖索着从枕头下摸出藏好的润滑剂，递给Greg。

Greg赞许地笑笑，捧着他的手舔他的手指，从指尖舔到指根，在指根的凹陷处用舌头吮吸打转，眼睛闪闪地自下而上瞟了眼他。Mycroft觉得自己已经以从来没想到过的速度又重新硬得发疼。

然后Greg把润滑剂倒到了手上，他伸出手指，在Mycroft惊讶的目光里打开了自己的身体。

“Greg……”Mycroft不知要说什么好。Greg在他面前张开腿，把手指伸进后穴，有些艰难地给自己做扩张。

“我以为……你更想要这个？”Greg抬起头看他，脸上有些细碎的汗珠，他的眼睛里一片水光潋滟。

Mycroft控制不住地撑起身子上前抓过他的头发狠狠地吻他，咬住他的嘴唇厮磨。鼻息火热，心脏因为过于鼓噪的心跳而发疼。Greg在他唇下发出黏腻的笑声。

“你没有准备安全套？”Greg断开了吻，一边微微喘气一边偏头看他。

Mycroft轻轻咬了咬下唇，有点不敢回视。“我是干净的。”他说。他不敢说他想要标记Greg的小小心思。标记给未来的那个自己看。

但Greg只是略微皱了皱眉，并没有介意。他引导着Mycroft用手指探索自己的身体，甬道里温热柔软的感觉让Mycroft几乎停止了呼吸。

然后Greg吻了吻他的下唇，立起身来，在Mycroft能够燃烧整个英国森林的视线里缓缓地在他的勃起上辗转着坐了下去。

进入的刹那Mycroft低吼出声，眼前一片空白。如果不是因为刚才他已经射了一次他肯定他自己会立刻射出来。

Greg身体里的热度已经蒸发了他所有的理智。

 

这是Greg。他从发育就开始的性幻想对象。他的一切都那么好，比Mycroft想象中的还要好。

Greg喘着气，低着头，等待身体适应Mycroft的尺寸。但Mycroft已经等不及要动了。他握住Greg的腰，向上挺动着臀部。Greg短促地笑了声，俯下身来摸他的脸，和他接吻。

Mycroft饥渴地用舌头搅动他口里的津液，手在Greg身上乱摸。

这一切，都太美好，美好得不像是真的。他需要用全身每一根神经纤维去体会，体会Greg温柔地包裹着自己的感觉，体会Greg喘息的节奏，体会所有那些他在梦里想过但不能描述其美好万分之一的细节。

他的指尖下是Greg柔软的皮肤，他的嘴唇下是Greg漂亮的锁骨，他的耳根处是Greg湿热的喘息，他的胸膛上是Greg略略收紧的手掌，他的腹部紧贴着Greg湿滑的阴莖，他的髋部被Greg的重量压得坚实而熨贴，他的大腿被Greg用脚勾住以固定自己的动作，他的分身被Greg滚烫的内壁绞紧着一下一下缓慢地吞没又抽出。

他的身体因为过度的欢愉而尖叫颤抖，因为过度的快感而酸麻抽痛。他抚摸着Greg，但不敢用力，生怕一用力这美好的梦境就会破碎。

如果这是梦，Mycroft宁愿在这样的梦里沉睡万年。

 

【Lestrade】

他在Mycroft扑上来没有章法地亲吻他脖颈时就知道那孩子没有和他做过。

但他依然无法拒绝。因为Mycroft是那么渴求，那么需要。他的欲望如此赤裸地表现出来，在Lestrade身上带起和未来的Mycroft一样的战栗。

他永远也无法拒绝一个未来的深爱他的Mycroft，同样也无法拒绝一个青年的因为渴望而疼痛的Mycroft。

他只能抱紧他，打开身体，任由他在自己体内驰骋，吻去他鬓角的汗珠，看着他眼睛里尖锐的渴求因为满足而逐渐圆润，他拘谨的动作因为确认了真实而逐渐放开。

 

Mycroft靠着他睡着了，毛茸茸的头发蹭着他的脸颊，一只手贴着他的脖子，另一只手臂占有性的圈住他的腰，年轻的胸膛上下起伏着。

他连睡姿都和未来一模一样。

Lestrade抚摸了下他乱蓬蓬的头发。

 

他没有离开。

他也不知道为什么，大概只是因为不希望Mycroft醒来后看到的是空荡荡的床铺。

他盘算了下，他自己时空里的那个Mycroft要到明天晚上才能回来，明天也是他的周六轮休，不需要上班，现在回去还要自己清理时间旅行的后遗症。

他叹了口气，把自己往熟悉的胸膛里再埋进去一点，枕着熟悉的手臂，呼吸着熟悉的气息，很快就睡着了。

 

（探长用的（其实是哥买的啦探长根本不会介意是用哪个）是Jo Malone的Orange Blossom沐浴露，个人最爱<——这个人真是花痴得木有救了……嗯，小处男神马的俺们就不吐槽什么了，探长真是爱哥爱惨了，太温柔了……）

 

10.

2010年6月

Mycroft34岁，Lestrade36岁

【Lestrade】

Lestrade是周六下午回来的。早上Mycroft醒来发现他还在，激动得又和他做了三次。上午两次下午一次，Lestrade连床都没办法下，Mycroft一直紧紧地抱着他，吃的是直接叫的客房服务。

他一直等到Mycroft彻底心满意足，懒洋洋地半靠在床上，用手指像弹琴一样抚摸着他的背时才消失。

 

年轻真好，真是许多年不曾这样放纵过了。Lestrade一边撑着酸痛的腰一边在熟悉的地毯上醒来。

首先映入眼帘的是一双考究的皮鞋。

他抬起头，Mycroft捧着毛毯站在一边。

“嘿，你回来了？”他问，随后意识到Mycroft的脸色很难看。

Lestrade想要站起身来，却膝盖一软，几乎就要跌倒在地，Mycroft眼疾手快，一把把他捞住，顺势丢进床上。

“呃，你什么时候到的？”Lestrade问，不知为何有些窘迫。“你不是说今晚回来么？”

“昨天晚上。”Mycroft面无表情。“工作提前完成了。”

他上下扫视了一遍Lestrade身上遍布的情事痕迹，不为察觉地皱了皱眉头。

Lestrade有些脸红，伸手想要拿他手里的毛毯，Mycroft拽了下，没给他，反而丢在了地上。

Lestrade只好试图用被罩遮住身体，却被Mycroft一把掀开，只留他全身赤裸地坐在床上。

“喂，你怎么了？”Lestrade问。有些气恼。“我以为你知道？我没背着你偷人，OK？”

Mycroft没回答他，只是沉沉地看着他。

Lestrade抓了把头发，试图解释：“是你自己啊！你自己已发生的过去！你至于么？”

Mycroft依然沉默着，只越来越暗的脸色证明了他的怒气。

“别这样，My，你这样很难看。”Lestrade说，不想理他，作势要起身。

Mycroft动了起来，他一手制住Lestrade，把他按倒在床上，压身过去咬住他的嘴唇。

Lestrade被蹂躏了快一天的嘴唇很快就被他咬破了。血液腥咸的味道流进了口腔。

Lestrade用了点力气把他推开。“你疯了吗？你干什么？”他叫道，有点生气。

Mycroft用拇指擦掉嘴角的血迹，他的脸色阴沉极了。

“他可以，我就不可以？”他问。用手指勾住领带一把扯掉扔在地上。

Lestrade往床上缩了点，躲避着他的触碰，更加郁闷了。“你又胡说些什么？他不就是你？有什么分别？”

Mycroft并不理他，只是强硬地打开他的腿，紧盯着他被使用过度的后穴。

Lestrade用脚踢他，被一把抓住，反而拖倒在床，Mycroft整个人压了上来，死死定住他挣扎的身体。他本来就打不过Mycroft，加上体力流失，更打不过一个愤怒的Mycroft。

“你到底想干什么？”Lestrade只能用眼睛表达自己的恼火。“你吃自己的醋有意思吗？”

Mycroft没有理他，只是用手指顺着他的腿间往下摸索，进入松弛的后穴。他灵活的手指刮擦着内壁，Lestrade被做了一天的身体因为过度敏感而疼痛了起来。

“痛……！轻点，My……轻点……”Lestrade轻叫了一声。他皱起了眉头，恳求地望着Mycroft，不适地扭动着身体。

Mycroft手上的动作停止了。他深深地叹了口气，把手指拿了出来。

Lestrade有些吃惊地抬眼看他，他本来以为怎么也逃不过一劫。但Mycroft只是用手捂住额头。

“那时候，那时候是我最开心的时候……”良久，Mycroft低声说，没有看他。“我怎么会想到在未来我需要眼睁睁地看着自己的情人在我不在的时候被做成这样？！”

他握紧了拳头，因为愤怒和不知向何处发泄的伤心而竭力克制着自己的情绪以防伤害Lestrade。

Lestrade伸出手抱住他，搂住他的脖子，抚摸他后颈的头发，让他把身体压在自己身上。沉重而安心的重量。

“我以为你知道这些是不可避免的？”Lestrade低声问。“是你告诉我，我们过去是情人的不是么？”

Mycroft没有说话，只是轻轻摇了摇脑袋。

“谢谢你专程为我提前赶回来。”Lestrade轻吻他的耳朵。“你需不需要告诉我还有什么是我不能和以前的你做的？”

Mycroft转过身来躺在他身边，Lestrade侧转过去，两个人面对面躺着。Mycroft呼吸着Lestrade的吐息，有些无奈地回答：“你做自己就好。该发生的总是会发生。我只是……”他叹了口气，不知该如何说。

Lestrade看着他，用手鼓励地抚摸他胸前的衬衫。

“我知道这一切都是不可避免的，并且我也知道这都是我的过去，但是我一想到你躺在他的怀里做和我一起做的事情，我就无法控制。”

Lestrade沉默了一会儿，凑上前去用鼻子轻触他的鼻子。

“我爱你，无论过去还是现在。对我来说，没有那个‘他’，从来都只有你。我以为我在过去已经表现得很清楚了？”

Mycroft半侧了身子，仰脸看着天花板。“我总觉得你比较喜欢过去的我。”他说。“你对以前的我要比现在要温柔。”

Lestrade微笑了起来，贴得更近了点，用手臂圈住Mycroft的手臂。

“我天天能看到你，可不是天天能回到过去。我想你也明白过日子和约会的区别？”

“而且我也总觉得你比较喜欢未来的我。可我并不介意。”他说。

好吧，他其实有一点介意。但他知道，每一个未来总会变成现在。

Mycroft侧过脸深深地看他一眼。“相信我，你已经很好，未来如何我真的不介意。你就在这里，在我身边，这对我来说已经胜于一切。过去已经发生，未来如何到时候就会知道。现在我只知道你更好，比什么都好。这和你属于我无关。我是一直都知道你更好。(I always know you are better.)”他说。Lestrade眨了眨眼睛，略微红了脸。

Mycroft叹了口气，终于从之前的情绪失控里走了出来，有些苦笑着皱眉。“我只希望我会比18岁时要更好些。毕竟，那是无法改变的过去，不是可以改变的未来。”

“你已经是了。(You already are.)”Lestrade莞尔一笑，凑上前去吻上他的嘴唇。

 

2010年9月

Mycroft34岁，Lestrade36岁，Sherlock27岁

【Lestrade】

Lestrade本来有着很好的一天的，前一个案子结题得很顺利，新的案子正按部就班地稳步进行，结果一个吸毒过量胡言乱语的小疯子跑进现场把Anderson和Sally都气疯了。Lestrade听到消息赶紧赶过去的时候那小疯子已经被当做嫌疑人拷了起来锁在他办公室。他老远就听见那人在大声抗议着什么，做好了充分的威逼利诱准备，走上前打开门。

他没想到的是那人见到他第一面就立刻闭上了嘴巴，不仅如此还露出了惊恐的表情。

“好了，自我介绍一下。你叫什么名字？”Lestrade靠坐在办公桌边上，问那年轻人。

“你和他在一起吗？”那年轻人驴头不对马嘴地以问代答。“是不是？”

他急速地扫视了Lestrade一眼，这视线让Lestrade觉得有些似曾相识，像是Mycroft每天回家会看他的那样。

“是的！你真的是和死胖子在一起！”那人叫起来。“未来和我猜的一样！”

Lestrade拧起了眉毛。这可真是吸得不是一点高啊。

那年轻人激动地站起身来，却因为被手铐铐着没办法走远，他扯了扯手铐，暴躁地骂了一声。

Lestrade担心他把座椅扯坏了，用了点力气把他按下去。“好了，年轻人，我还不知道你叫什么呢。说吧，这事儿是不是你干的？”

那人看着他，没头没脑地冒了一句：“我见过几个月后的你。”

Lestrade整理文件的手停顿了。他转过身去，把玻璃门锁上，面对这年轻人，认真地问。“你知道多少？”

那人有些不屑地扬起下巴，说起来：“足够多了。你是时间旅行者。你是那死胖子多年前的情人，死胖子为了你一直单身，今年才开始和你正式交往。”

Lestrade摸了下下巴，会这么称呼Mycroft的人只有一个。“你是Sherlock？”他曾听过过去的Mycroft抱怨过他弟弟。现在的Mycroft偶尔提到过，但Lestrade并没有在意。

那人咧嘴一笑。“Sherlock Holmes，Lestrade探长，我哥承蒙你照顾了。”

Lestrade揉了揉额头，有些无奈：“好吧，Sherlock，告诉我你是怎么知道这一切的？除去时间旅行的那部分。”

Sherlock示意了下他的手铐，Lestrade上前把他的手铐松开。“除去所有不可能的剩下的即使再不可能，那也是真相。”他趾高气扬地说。“你穿着不属于你的薪水可以负担得了的衣服，须后水的味道也是那家伙的，你们俩同居有一阵了，是么？但是不太长，大概……半年左右？是了，半年前那胖子就不许我去他那儿了——搞得好像我很想去一样。 我只见过你那么一次，他一直把你藏得很好，但是我还不至于见到你认不出你是当年那个人。上一次我见你的时候做了一个小实验……”他眨眨眼睛看着Lestrade。“现在看来似乎影响不大。”

Lestrade问：“什么实验？”

Sherlock顾左右而言他。“你到底想不想知道这个案子的情况？”

Lestrade笑笑：“我还没问你怎么会跑到罪案现场去呢，Sherlock？”

Sherlock揉揉手腕，不耐烦地说：“你们的法医实在太蠢了，摆着明显的证据不看跑去看不重要的血迹，嘿我得说你得给自己选点聪明点的部下，虽然你看起来也不怎么聪明的样子……但死胖子觉得你很重要，所以我还是给你提个友善的建议——忘了那死者的男友嫌疑人吧，真正的犯人是她的好朋友，死因是因为用钝器敲击后脑但伪装成被刀杀死的样子。你要的证据在她指甲里。她是个爱美的女人不可能因为见男友而涂指甲只涂了一半，她的右手最后两个指甲是新涂上的，颜色在她家里没有，所以是在她的女友家。地板上有滴下来的指甲油痕迹证明案发时她正在涂着，没有注意到被袭。用刀做出来的血迹只是为了遮掩指甲油的痕迹。去搜查她女友家，找到那甁指甲油。她还带走了凶器，看形状可能是花瓶或者灯座什么的，应该也可以在她家找到。”

他做推理的口气和Mycroft如出一辙，于是Lestrade相信了他。他也确实根据Sherlock所说抓到了真凶。

 

但是事后他想起来，总觉得自己大概是因为第一次见到Mycroft的弟弟有点兴奋，又被他戳穿了时间旅行一时头脑发热才会答应给Sherlock继续提供案件继而演变成给他做牛做马兼职保姆的。

他向Mycroft事后抱怨，Mycroft也露出了那种无可奈何的苦笑。

他是我弟弟，你知道我从小就拿他没辙的。Mycroft说。

在时间两边都在做保姆的Lestrade深深地觉得，哪怕就幼稚程度而言，小时候的Mycroft也比成年的Sherlock省心多了。

 

2010年12月

Mycroft35岁，Lestrade36岁，Sherlock28岁

【Lestrade】

Mycroft在圣诞晚宴上把Lestrade带回家正式地见家长，Sherlock也回去了。

Lestrade有些紧张，Mycroft宽慰他说妈咪是很和蔼的女人，而且对于从未带人回来的Mycroft第一次带情人回家很欣慰，一定不会为难他的。

Lestrade确实没有被为难，Victoria只是从看到大儿子牵着他的手进门就开始抹眼泪，拉着他的手絮絮叨叨说她期待这一天有多久，她从Mycroft17岁时知道他是同性恋就开始强烈反对，折腾了好一段时间接受后又担心他滥交染上艾滋，但Mycroft常年单身她又开始操心儿子孤独一个人太寂寞，甚至还担心儿子是不是性冷淡，直到今天第一次带回来心上人，她已经等了太久，激动得难以自抑。  
Lestrade抱抱她，花了很久细声慢语地劝慰她，Mycroft站在他身旁扶着母亲，脸上是难得一见的真诚笑意。

 

他们一起享用了Victoria精心准备的晚餐——现在Lestrade知道Mycroft的手艺是和谁学的了。Sherlock和Mycroft一如既往地在餐桌上吵架吵得不亦乐乎，并不比他们平时的唇枪舌剑要收敛；Victoria只顾着张罗Lestrade的食物，让他多吃，完全不顾两个儿子几乎就要拿餐具决斗；Lestrade一边提醒着Mycroft说话不至太过分引起第三次世界大战，一边注意着Sherlock不会真的用刀戳死他哥哥，一边应付着Victoria各种好奇打听兼殷勤劝菜，觉得自己才是最忙的那一个。

在他吃下某道美味无比的烤鸭和某块甜得过头的苹果派之间，Sherlock忽然把争吵的矛头指向了Lestrade。

“我说了改变了就是改变了！你跟他现在在一起不代表我的实验就是失败了！”

Lestrade一脸茫然地抬起头，不知发生了什么。

Mycroft拧起眉毛，阴沉沉地说：“闭嘴，Sherlock！我以为我们有共识不要再提这件事。”

“哈！你只不过就是不愿意承认未来确实被我扭曲了而已！”

“你扭曲什么了？我和Greg在一起，这已经足以证明你的失败了！”

“因为你们还没有结婚！而今年已经要结束了！怎么也来不及了吧！这就和他上次来说的情况不符了！而且你们看起来哪里像打算结婚的人了！Lestrade根本没准备定下来不是么！”

Lestrade愣了一下，转头看Mycroft。“到底怎么回事？”他问。“什么实验？结什么婚？”

Mycroft咬住了嘴唇，没有应声。Sherlock得意洋洋地替他回答：“上次见你的时候我做了个实验，可以扭曲未来，虽然扭曲的程度很小，但是目前看来还是成功了。”

Lestrade 看看Mycroft阴沉的脸色和Sherlock得意的笑容，意识到了什么。

他想了想，再吃进一口烤鸭，咀嚼了两口咽下去，用餐巾擦了擦嘴，然后抬起头来对Mycroft说：“那要不明天我们就把婚结了吧。”

Mycroft哐当一声把叉子丢到了盘子上。“明，明天政府部门放假。”他愣了半晌，结结巴巴地回答。

Lestrade不以为然：“你大英政府是白当的？民事申请这种事我以为你轻易就能搞定？”

Mycroft在他的目光注视下像一枚番茄一样通红了脸，忙不迭地点头，把自己埋进与色拉奋斗的过程中了。

Victoria已经开始尖叫，Sherlock嗵一声把自己的头砸到桌上去了。

 

一整个晚上Mycroft都红着脸，Victoria已经开始忙不停地查阅资料婚礼需要什么准备，而Sherlock则闷闷不乐地缩在沙发里看他平时死都不肯看的家庭连续剧，Lestrade疑心他已经决定把自己变成一颗卷心菜埋进地里。

等到好不容易子夜一过，Victoria遣散了孩子们回去睡觉。他们回到房间，Mycroft从门一关上就开始吻他，吻他吻得透不过气来，Lestrade好容易挣开他的怀抱，Mycroft紧紧拖着他的腰，用额头贴他的额头。

“Greg，Greg，你不知道我有多不敢相信……”他低声呢喃，声音颤抖沙哑。

Lestrade挣出手来搂住他的脖子。“我以为你知道我爱你？”

Mycroft摇摇头。“你爱我和你想和我结婚不是同一件事。我以为……我以为还需要再过一段时间你才能接受和我结婚。”

Lestrade低声轻笑。“我看到你买的戒指了。藏在那件黑西装的口袋里。买了多久了？”

Mycroft收紧了他的腰。“重逢后不久就买了。”他遗憾地皱眉。“可惜被你抢先了。”

Lestrade低笑，扬起头来用牙齿轻轻厮磨Mycroft的嘴唇。“我觉得，我应该是那个开口求婚的人。毕竟说到底，这一切都是由我引起的。”

“把你的过去，现在，和未来都交给我吧，Mycroft。（Give me your past, present and future, will you, Mycroft?）”

 

不想让你再因为我不安，不想让你再和过去的自己做无谓的比较，就像我也不再介意未来自己是否会更好。

我把自己完全交给你，希望你知道，我一直属于你，身体也许不在这个时间，心从来只在你身上。所以，也请你相信我，也请你不要再担心，不要再忧虑，我的爱虽然不及你的深沉，或许永远也不及你的深沉，但撑起你我的生活，也已足够。

我很难分担你的工作和责任，一个国家的重量太沉，但我希望可以让你的心，更轻一点，再轻一点。

 

我可以看到整个世界，我可以享受时间旅行、享受生活，只是因为有你在身边。因为我知道无论过去还是现在，无论我去到哪里，你一定会在那里等待。It’s because of you that I could see the whole world, that I could enjoy time travel, I could enjoy life--because of you staying with me, being together with me all the time, waiting for me at any places I go, any time I travel.

无论过去和现在，你始终爱我，完全接受包容我的一切。我已经不再因为时间旅行而痛苦，不再因为体质而妄自菲薄，不再因为伤害与被伤害而自我折磨。我一直被如此妥帖地珍视着照顾着，并因此明了生之可爱，爱之可贵。You love me, embrace me, tolerate me, for all I am. I no longer suffer from time traveling, no longer undermine my worth for my diseases, no longer torture myself because of the hurt and the hurting. I am so well kept, cherished, taken care of –by all those efforts I could finally realize the beauty of life, the precious of love.

 

和你在一起的一整年，我享受到的快乐与幸福超过过去许多年。爱的深浅与时间长短无关，只与心之所向，情之所至有关。The happiness and joy I enjoyed during this one year spent with you has exceeded many years’ passed. There is no correlation between time length and love depth, only the heart of willing, the feeling of affection do the definition. 

有幸可以遇上你，有幸可以和你一起成长，有幸可以在你长成之前与之后都与你分享生活中的美好与爱。It’s been such fortunate of me that I could meet you, grow with you, share with you the good and bad, beauty and love before and after you become you.

 

谁是谁的救赎，谁是谁的指望，谁是谁的守候，谁是谁的整个世界。谁安慰了谁，谁温暖了谁，谁恩泽了谁，谁撑起了谁的天空。Who saves whom, who counts on whom, who expects whom, who becomes whose entire world. Who comfort whom, who warms whom, who mercies whom, who holds up the sky for whom.

命运使我们相遇、相知、相爱、相守；命运使我们的人生交缠如同双螺旋，不知其始，不知其终，不知因果，不知轮回，唯有爱的牵绵长线始终交叉相连回响，指向一定会更好、更加好的未来。Destiny leads our encounter, acquaintance, falling in love, being together. Destiny intertwines our lives as the double helix interlacing each other, with no start, no end, no consequence, no return-- only the springs of love crossed, connected and echoed, promising for a forever better, and always better future.

 

我感激你为我所做的一切。I appreciate all you have done for me.

你的爱使我成长，使我完整。你的爱让我成为更好的人。Your love nurtures me, completes me. Your love makes me a better man than I was before.

 

厮守一生是个承诺，我一辈子只做过两个决意要遵守的承诺，一个是为你的过去，一个是为你的将来，以我的现在为注。Being together for ever is a promise. I only made two promises I mean to keep in my whole life. One is for your past, the other is for your future, using my present as the stake.

所以，请答应我，在我的灵魂和身体上刻上你的名字，也在你的现在和未来上注解我的姓氏。So please, answer me. Say yes. Have your name carve on my soul and body, have my name declare your future and present.

请和我结婚。Please marry me.

 

“是的，我愿意。(Yes, I do.)”

 

None comparable pain to the losing lost, none comparable sweet to the finding found. 失去之痛无可比拟，获得之甜无可比较。

Long long waiting, long long missing, 久久等待，久久思念，

there should be a finite answer, there should be an infinite journey . 应有有限答案，应有无限旅程。

 

 

 

（虽然婚了但还没有完哦~~就说了这篇甜蜜治愈的嘛……最后一段比较重要所以加了很多英文台词，英文读起来比较美啊）

 

11.

1995年4月

Mycroft20岁，Lestrade36岁，Sherlock13岁

【Mycroft】

Greg在Mycroft的大考前夜出现，在他和妈咪吵架后出现，在他搬出家后在他大学宿舍里出现，在他每一次需要Greg，需要有人在身边陪着他，告诉他他可以做得更好时一次次出现。哪怕那些日子他早已知道，早已明了，Greg却像未卜先知一样每次都可以在他哪怕因为最微不足道的原因而低落的时候陪在他身边，从不失约。Greg帮他翘课，教他射击和自由格斗，教他如何辨别毒品，教他如何最快地开门撬锁，教他许多在课堂上不可能学到的东西。Greg给了他太多。

Greg教他什么Mycroft就学什么，不问为什么。在最短的时间内学到最好，等下一次Greg过来的时候他基本就已经能达到Greg的水平了，再自己练习一段时间就可以达到顶尖。

他学东西一向很快。然后Greg就会露出微笑，那种隐秘的只属于未来的微笑。他现在知道了，那是思念的微笑。

想念Greg的时候他就拼命练习，他知道Greg看着现在的他会想到未来的他。他想成为那个能让Greg那样念诵名字的自己。他嫉妒着未来的自己，也同时庆幸着未来的自己有Greg。

他知道自己这样很矛盾，但是得到了Greg之后他没有一天不想飞快长大，直接长大到和Greg在同一个时间轴上的那一刻，直接能够真正地拥有Greg。而不是像现在这样，被动地等待着，等待着Greg的每次从未来的裂缝里出现。

Greg说他会成为大英政府，会成为情报头子，那他就一定会做到。想要快点成长以配得上Greg的心焦灼着他，让他不顾一切日以继夜地学习、练习，如饥似渴地吸收知识。他知道同学们都觉得他是个疯子，到了大学不约会，不搭讪，不谈恋爱，不开party， 每天不是在图书馆就是在体育馆或者射击场，风风火火忙忙碌碌。

Mycroft不在乎风言风语。他只在乎Greg，只在乎自己能不能早一天也好，成为Greg期待中的自己。

那是唯一的最重要的东西。

 

Mycroft靠在窗台边，Greg敲门走了进来。他朝着Greg微笑，伸开双臂迎接他。Greg自然地仰起脸和他接吻。

“好啦我的漂亮男孩，这次想给我看什么？”Greg断开了这个吻，Mycroft用手指勾着他的皮带扣不肯松手。

“再等等好吗，Greg？”Mycroft说，继续凑上前继续索吻，Greg笑起来，躲闪着不让他亲。

“嘿，嘿，差不多行了啊！”Greg笑道。“等我回去会因为我嘴唇肿而发火的可是你自己啊。”

Mycroft只好放开他。“我为什么要那样做啊。”他抱怨道。

“等十五年后再跟我说这个话吧。”Greg说，从他的臂弯里脱离了出来。“你在看什么？”他从窗台上拾起Mycroft正在看的书来。“《变态犯罪心理学》？我以为这不是你的范畴？”

Mycroft撇撇嘴。“Sherlock要看的，我帮他从图书馆借来的，顺手翻了下。”

他走上前去，把Greg手里的书抽走。“我等了你有三个星期了，Greg。”他意有所指地暗示。

Greg看着他，有些无奈地叹口气。“你知道我回去会被你骂吧？”

“你反正也被骂了不止一次了。”Mycroft死皮赖脸地缠着他。“给我，好不好？我这段时间一直都有很辛苦地练习啊。你上次教给我的东西我全都做得很好啊，考试也都是A+啊， 听你的话没有去酒吧玩啊，你总得给我点奖励吧。”

Greg上下看了他一眼，苦笑着摇摇头，伸出一只手来，Mycroft得到了应许，开心地凑上前去抓住他的手亲吻。

“别做太过分。”Greg警告道。“不然我回去之后会很惨。”

“我总觉得他就是嫉妒啊。”Mycroft心不在焉地回答，把手伸进Greg的衣服里。

“记得告诉你自己啊，小混蛋。”Greg恨恨地说，却张开了手臂，顺从地向后倒了下去。

 

Mycroft舒舒服服地搂着Greg靠在窗台上，有一下没一下地摸着他汗湿的头发。Greg脸色通红，裹在被单里靠着他的肩膀。

这一切都那么完美无缺，直到门被突然地打开，一个Sherlock冒冒失失地冲了进来。

Mycroft第一个反应就是把Greg挡在身后，但是已经迟了，Sherlock已经看到了。

“死胖子！”Sherlock叫了起来。“我叫你给我借书不是叫你趁机和人睡觉的！”

他说着说着脸就红了，大概是因为第一次撞见长兄和别人上床的画面。

“出去，Sherlock！我以为你的礼貌包括进门前敲门？”Mycroft冲他吼道。

Sherlock梗住了脖子，有些不服地扬起了脑袋，“你自己没有锁门！”他叫着，眼睛止不住地往Greg身上飘。

“哈！果然验证了我的猜测。你是个同性恋！”他得意地笑起来，走上前去。Mycroft想要挡住他，但Greg拨开了他的手。

“哈罗，小Sherlock。未来的大侦探。”Greg和Sherlock打招呼。他全然不顾自己只裹着一条被单，笑得一脸放松。

Sherlock果然被他吓了一跳，随后怒视着Mycroft：“你居然跟你的床伴说了我的事？”

 

Mycroft耸耸肩表示没有。

Greg笑得异常开心。“嘿，Sherlock，不怪Mycroft。我认识你有一阵啦，只比认识你哥哥少那么一点点。”

Sherlock的眼睛一转。“我可不记得我认得你。”他冷冰冰地说。“你认识Mycroft很久？从什么时候开始？”

“你猜呢？”Greg似乎对逗弄Sherlock很感兴趣。“你是未来的大侦探呀，应该会知道如何推理演绎吧？”

Sherlock咬住嘴唇狠狠盯着他。“Mycroft一直是同性恋，但我从来没见过他的床伴，也没见过他和谁特别亲近过，你是第一个我见到的。”他沉吟了下，继续想道。“但是我知道Mycroft有一个秘密的情人，已经有很多年了。他以为我不知道，但我早发现他每个月都会有一两次消失，然后带着那种讨人厌的笑回来。那个人是你对不对？”

Greg只是含笑看着他，不说对也不说不对。

Sherlock咬住一根手指，继续仔细思考。“从……16岁开始，不，在那之前……15？13？你不许说出来，让我自己想！不许思考！你的思考吵死人了！”

Greg终于忍不住大笑起来。“你还真是……这么多年没变过啊。”

Mycroft有些看不下去，把Sherlock拉开。“好了，Sherly，这是你的书，回去看吧，别打扰我们。”

Sherlock没有接他递过来的书本，他反倒更加仔细审慎地扫视着Greg。

“有糖霜的碎屑在嘴边……你是那个喜欢甜食的人是不是？”

Greg愣了一下，并没有否认。

“我知道Mycroft实际上一点也不喜欢吃甜食，但他总是会悄悄留一些高热量的甜食在房间，那是给你准备的对不对？从很早开始他就有这个习惯了，妈咪还曾经担心他是不是因为甜食而肥胖。”

Greg看了眼Mycroft，微笑了起来。“继续。”

Sherlock扫了眼丢在地上的衣服，继续道：“这些衣服是Mycroft买的，我曾经在他房间看到过，不是他的尺寸，是给你买的对不对？从这些衣服的磨损程度上来看，你只穿过一次。”

Greg表情认真了点，他鼓励道：“继续。”

“Mycroft是金红发，但是我在地上看到过不止一次的黑发和银发，我本来以为是佣人的，但Mycroft 不许佣人帮他清理房间，看看你的头发，那是你留下来的对不对？你来过我们家很多次了？”

“他那种个性的人不会喜欢踢球钓鱼这样的运动，但他玩得非常好，也是因为你的缘故？”

“他还会一些奇奇怪怪的东西，都是他平常所不可能接触到的，撬锁打架什么的，也是被你影响？”

“还有那本书，那本《遗传学基础》，就是放在那边的那本，Mycroft从不离手，但他对生物一点兴趣没有，只是因为那是你留给他的东西是不是？”

Greg几乎就要给他鼓掌了。

“……有一个地方，我一直不能理解。”Sherlock皱起了眉头，是真的很困扰的样子。“……你为什么和Mycroft见面需要光着身子吃很多巧克力？”

“还有，你为什么每次和Mycroft约会的时候年纪都不一样？”

“哦，Sherlock。”Greg叹道，笑得很舒展。“除去所有不可能的剩下的即使再不可能，那也是真相。”

Sherlock想了想，随后不可思议地睁大了眼睛。“真的？”

Greg点点头。“真的。”

Sherlock张大了嘴，吃惊地合不拢。Mycroft上前拍拍弟弟的肩。“相信我，我第一次听说的时候不比你现在的状态好多少。”

Sherlock一把拍开他的手，冲上前去抓住Greg的肩膀。“让我看！让我看！我想看看！我第一次遇上活的时间旅行症患者！”他兴奋地眼睛都放光了。

Greg掸开他的手。“喂，喂。”他把Sherlock推开。“我可不是你检验的那些尸体。”

Sherlock还要上前，被Mycroft一把拉住。

“克制点，Sherly！”Mycroft低声命令他。

Sherlock手舞足蹈，眼神发亮。“时间旅行！想一想！多酷啊！我好希望我也可以！”他叫起来。“你来自哪个时间？”

“2011年2月。”Greg答道。开始把衣服捡起来穿。

“那你能不能告诉我2001年发生的事情？2010年发生的事情？”Sherlock激动地问。

“2001年嘛……”Greg转了转眼睛回想。“美国有一场灾难，具体不能说。”

“2010年嘛……”他扣上了最后一颗扣子。“我和你哥结婚了。”他笑着说。Mycroft简直不能相信自己的耳朵。

Sherlock似乎也震惊了。他来回地看着Mycroft和Greg，觉得自己似乎是不小心听见什么了不得的事情。

“……我以为英国是不允许同性结婚的？”Mycroft问。

“啊，你把那条法律修改了。”Greg轻松地回答。“09年底的时候。”

“好啦，未来的大侦探。你还有什么想知道的？”

Sherlock愣了很一会儿，才醒悟过来，问道：“未来可以被改变吗？”

Greg点头。“在已知发展结果的情况下理论上是可以的。”

“那过去呢？”

“过去是不可以的。”

“但是你是从未来来的，对未来的你来说这是你的现在还是过去？”

“时间意义上来讲算是过去。”

Sherlock脸上露出一个古怪的笑来。“那我如果改变了和可以影响未来的不同的现在，对于未来的你来说过去是不是就会改变了？”

Mycroft皱起了眉头。“Sherlock，别……！”

已经晚了。Sherlock冲上前去，在Greg错愕之际拿过那本《遗传学基础》，飞快地翻到最后一页撕下，扯了两下，揉卷成团，扔出了窗外。

Greg几乎是在瞬间就消失了。

 

“你做了什么！！”Mycroft吼道，一把把Sherlock打倒在地。

他的眼睛赤红，前所未有的愤怒。

Sherlock捂着脸，惊恐地看着从未对他动过手的哥哥。

Mycroft喘着气，愤怒地瞪着他。

“我发誓，如果未来真的被你扭曲，如果他真的再也不会回来。我一定会揍死你。”他指着Sherlock嘶声说。

然后他冲出门外，跑到楼下的庭院里寻找那被Sherlock丢下去的纸团。

 

他找了很久，一直等到天黑后打着电筒才找到，但纸团已经被潮气打湿，很多字迹都模糊一片，辨认不出来了。

他把那纸团拿上楼，小心地展平，放在书后，然后紧紧地抱住自己， 因为心里的恐惧和绝望而发抖。

 

门上有人轻敲，他没有回头。

Sherlock蹑手蹑脚地走了进来。

“滚出去。我不想看到你。”他粗声说。

Sherlock颤了下，但没有动。他伸出手来，手里是一张纸，工工整整地抄写着那一百多个时间记录。

Mycroft回过头，有些吃惊地看着弟弟。

“我有一次看到，以为是什么密码，觉得很有趣，就再抄了一份。”Sherlock嘟哝着嘴说，不敢去看Mycroft的脸。

“……我没想到会让你这么生气。”

Mycroft叹了口气，把弟弟搂进怀里揉了揉他的头发。

 

他重新找了年份和那本书差不多的纸，用Greg的字迹把记录誊抄了一遍，又按照制作仿古画的方法仔细地把那张纸做旧，再小心翼翼地粘在了书页的最后。

接下来就只能祈祷时间之神对此睁一只眼闭一只眼了。

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

2011年2月

Mycroft35岁，Lestrade36岁，Sherlock28岁

【Lestrade】

Lestrade在见到Sherlock撕书的时候就被恐惧攥住了，他几乎是立刻就返回了现在，全身冷汗淋漓地倒在地上。

Mycroft并不在家，上班去了。Lestrade急忙地冲到书橱去找那本书，找了半天没找到，觉得可能被Mycroft带走，又打电话给他，Mycroft没有接。

他连着拨了好几次都无人应答，心里恐慌得无以自拔：或许真的未来被改变？Mycroft会不会根本就不在他的生活里了？他只是误闯别人家的时间旅行者？那本书是连结两人关系的由头，没有的话会改变一切。他想着无数可怕结局，头脑一片混乱。

他把书橱里的书都翻找了一遍，丢得地上到处都是他也没心思收，穿好衣服冲出门，直接冲到蒙塔古街把一个在垃圾堆里发霉的Sherlock拽了起来。

“你说的实验，后来怎么样了？”他急忙地问。

Sherlock正处于被大麻和海洛因溶液包围的混沌状态，睁着迷蒙的双眼问他：“什么实验？”

Lestrade眼前一黑，等他意识到的时候他已经上前啪啪甩了Sherlock两个耳光，拎着他的领子大吼：“你篡改时间的实验！我还能问你什么实验！后来发生什么了？现在是什么情况！”

他暴躁极了，头脑发热，全身却一直发冷，以为一切都完了。Sherlock不记得实验，Mycroft不记得他，只有他记得一切。父母死去的画面，Jacline冷淡离开的画面从他眼前闪过，连Mycroft也要失去的惊惧席卷了他，让他几乎不能思考。

被打得瞬间清醒的Sherlock愤怒地把他推开：“你干什么！混蛋！你们他妈的婚都结了怎么又来怪我！”

Lestrade愣了下，松开手。“具体一点？”他试探地问，想要确认情况。

“上周六办的仪式！你记不得了？”Sherlock捂着脸一脸郁闷。“死胖子在仪式上差点把戒指带错手指了你不记得了？你的脑容量到底得有多小啊！是不是跟金鱼差不多？”

Lestrade用手抹了把额上的汗无视了Sherlock的羞辱。“好吧。好吧。我知道了。”他劫后余生地喘气，几乎要软倒在地上。

Sherlock愤慨地踢他一脚把他踹出门。“知道了就快滚，你坐到我的资料了！”

 

Lestrade走出Sherlock家，走在路上，没走几步就迎面开来Mycroft的黑车。他快步上前打开车门坐进去。

Mycroft正在看文件，见他进来冲他微微一笑。

“怎么了，Greg？我刚才在和首相开会，手机开了静音，开完之后发现有你5个未接来电。”Mycroft说，眼睛并没有从文件上移开。

Lestrade看着他，看着他严肃的眼睛，嘴角衍生的皱纹，熟悉得和早上出门时一模一样。

Lestrade的心脏依然因为刚才的一惊一乍而过快跳动。他一言不发地坐过去紧紧抱住自己的伴侣。

Mycroft似乎是愣了一下，把文件放下，也拥抱起他来。

Lestrade深深地吸气，把头埋进Mycroft的肩膀喘息着，全身都止不住地颤抖起来，听见Mycroft轻声命令司机掉头把车开回家。

 

Lestrade从进门就开始脱Mycroft的衣服。Mycroft有些疑惑，但是没有阻拦他。

“那本书呢？”他在脱掉了Mycroft的裤子，把他的阴莖含进嘴里时模模糊糊地问。

Mycroft似乎已经明白了他为何失常，用手稳定住他的头，一边缓慢地抽插一边回答：“锁保险箱里了，放心，Sherlock的实验没有成功。我照原样做了一份放在后面，我给你看的那本是我修改过的那本。时间轴没有发生偏差。”他宽慰地抚摸着Lestrade的下颌。“我们结婚了，一直在一起。以后也会一直在一起。”

Lestrade这才缓缓地长出一口气，吐出Mycroft开始变硬的阴莖。

他转过身去，走向卧房。“过来，My。”他说。“我想和你做爱。”

Mycroft拾起地上的衣服，跟了上去。

Lestrade很快把自己脱光躺在床上。外面阳光正好，不过下午4点，这时候他其实更应该在苏格兰场里和文书奋斗，而Mycroft也应该在办公室里和各个他不愿仔细了解的职权部门运筹帷幄。但就在此刻，他渴求Mycroft胜于一切，他渴求被占有，被充满，渴求确认这真实胜于一切。

Mycroft理解他，所以才丢下他那如山的工作回到家来。Mycroft总是会理解他没有说出口的话。Lestrade不知道这是因为他的演绎法还是因为他很爱他。

Mycroft没有拉窗帘，这样Lestrade就可以把他的身体看得清清楚楚。Mycroft身上有不少伤疤，最严重的是左侧腹部的枪伤，新旧两个伤痕连得很近。

他伸手抚摸那伤痕，指尖在凹凸不平的皮肤上滑过。Mycroft抓住他的手不让他再碰。

“那时候，我在你身边吗？”Lestrade问。

Mycroft摇了摇头，吻住他的嘴唇。Lestrade闭上眼睛咽下一声叹息。

他在Mycroft身下打开身体，任由Mycroft摸遍他的全身，灵巧的手指在他身上四处点火，呼吸渐渐急促。

Mycroft从背后抱着他，让他侧躺着，从后面舔吻着他的耳朵，把一条腿插进他两腿间紧紧抵住他的下身。他贴得如此近，以至于Lestrade能通过大腿内侧的皮肤感受到他腿上动脉血液的跳动。一下又一下，和压在他背上的心跳频率相合，震动得他的心脏似乎也突突地跳出了相同的步调。

Mycroft有意识地用腿摩擦他的下身，点动地碾过他的阴囊和阴莖，配合着熟悉的频率，让Lestrade很快开始兴奋。他又用一只手灵巧地揉捻着Lestrade的乳头，另一只手向下摸索着他半勃的阴莖撸动，湿热的舌头在他耳朵后面打转，带起身体里熟悉的电流。

Lestrade开始浅浅呻吟，等到他完全勃起的时候Mycroft把腿撤出，把他翻转过来，让他肚子朝下，伸手拿过润滑剂，把湿润好的手指顺着Lestrade的臀缝一路滑下去，慢慢地旋转着插进甬道。

Mycroft做扩张永远很有耐心，但Lestrade不想等，Mycroft只放了两根手指进去，还没来得及扩张，他就半侧了身子，拉住Mycroft的手，朝他说：“可以了。我想要，现在就要。”

Mycroft眼神一暗，屈身向前，扳过他的头和他接吻。“再等等，我不想伤了你。”他低声说，坚持把扩张做完。他用手指一边碾压按摩，一边慢慢打开。他的手指修长灵巧，熟知Lestrade身体里每一个他自己都从未意识到的敏感点。

Lestrade呻吟了起来。快感已经开始积聚，让他渐渐出汗。“够了，够了，My。”他恳求道。“我想要你。拜托，给我。”

Mycroft停顿了下，抬手向前摸摸他的脸。Lestrade闭上眼睛，在他的手掌下轻轻颤抖。

Mycroft叹了口气，把手撤回，支起他的下半身，拍拍他的臀部，在自己的勃起上又倒了些润滑剂，才慢慢地沿着那紧闭的密穴送了进去。扩张很不够，Mycroft只进入了头部就定在那里没有再动。

“放松，Greg。”Mycroft一手抚摸着他的背，一手围着他的大腿根部轻柔打转。

Lestrade喘息着把腿长得更开了些。Mycroft呼吸急促，贴着他的身体滚热坚实。Lestrade深深吸了口气，缓缓地向后靠去贴住Mycroft，Mycroft扶住他的腰，顺着他的动作把自己送了进去。

滚烫的分身磨蹭着挤入身体，疼痛又灼热，如同一支燃烧的利剑，热度直传心脏。

Mycroft完全进入的时候发出一声沉闷的低吼，然后就克制着紧紧不动。Lestrade甚至能感受到紧贴着臀部的Mycroft腿上因为忍耐而疯狂跳动的脉搏。

 

然后他忽然上身一软，手一松趴在了床上。

Mycroft注意到他的异常，保持着连结的部分慢慢放低了重心，扶着他的腿慢慢放平，整个人都压在他身上，温暖的重量压得Lestrade胸腔疼痛。

“别怕，Greg。”Mycroft低声说，并没有急着动，只是用手一下又一下顺着Lestrade的手臂往下抚摸，摸到他的手就和他十指交叉紧紧握着。

“……别离开我。（Don’t leave me alone.)”Lestrade闷在枕头里哑声说。

“我就在这里。我哪里也没有去。”Mycroft说着，开始缓缓地抽送起来。快感如同玫瑰花般缓缓绽开，涨裂般的疼痛是花茎上的刺与影随行。 Lestrade把手臂放在嘴下面压着，挡住自己不能抑制的呻吟和无法控制的呜咽。

“……别离开我……”他重复着。

“我就在这里，我在你身体里。你能感觉到我吗？”Mycroft说，不轻不重地顶了下Lestrade的敏感点。Lestrade发出一声短促的惊叫，闷在枕头里，变成一声呻吟。

“……我只有你了，My，如果你离开我，我……”他挣扎了下，断续地说出口，已是带了哭腔。

Mycroft伸手向前，顺着他的嘴抚摸他的嘴唇，在他柔软的嘴唇上轻按，止住了他的话。然后他用手掌一直向上，沿着鼻子到达Lestrade的眼睛，就伸开手指捂住他的眼睛。Lestrade的睫毛在他手掌心里轻颤。“嘘——别说了。也别看。只要感受我就好。”

Lestrade胡乱点头，眼泪开始止不住地流下，被Mycroft的手指接住，溢出的部分滚烫地滑过脸颊，落到手臂上，再落到枕头上，很快就茵湿了一小块地方。

Mycroft显然知道他哭了，但他什么表示都没有，只是 一如既往地用他难以置信的精准力道摩擦着Lestrade的敏感点。深入浅出，肉体撞击着肉体发出沉闷的声响，每一下都厚重真实，有力鲜活。

Lestrade看不见，他只知道眼睛上是Mycroft潮湿的手指，身体里是Mycroft灼热的分身，背上是Mycroft温暖的胸膛，肩胛骨上是Mycroft沉重的喘息。心跳叠着心跳，呼吸叠着呼吸。

在Mycroft沉稳的动作和坚定的怀抱里，他身体里一直疼痛紧绷的那根弦终于渐渐放松，软化，变得稀薄，终至消失。

他开始呻吟辗转喘息颤抖，发出甜腻的叫声，收紧内壁绞紧Mycroft的分身，Mycroft每一下抽插他都彻底地打开自己，迎向足以动摇核心的冲击。他的身体滚烫，手指和脚趾都抠紧痉挛，汗水砸在被单上形成一个个圆圆的光斑。

因为被填满而充实，因为被占有而心安。

因为他在这里，Mycroft也在这里。

因为他们相爱，所以一切的温柔缱绻都有了源头，一切的恐惧担忧都没了借口。

他们在阳光里抵死缠绵，好像要把一生的爱都做尽，好像要把一世的痛都补偿。

沉沉浮浮间Lestrade被Mycroft紧紧搂住，闭上眼睛感到阳光铺满全身，和他的伴侣一起体会高潮如天堂烟花散落。

 

 

12.

1997年12月

Mycroft22岁，Lestrade44岁

【Mycroft】

Mycroft咬住了牙。他实在不想在这个时候见Greg，但Greg一来他又没办法不见。

Greg已经来得越来越少了。那标识的日期越剩越少，还剩下不到10个。

每一次的见面都变得愈加奢侈，那是Mycroft无论如何都不想错过的。

他靠在石头上，仰着头大口地呼吸，竭力不去想伤口的疼痛，也不去想可能面临的危险。

偷偷跑回Holmes家是几乎能让他丧命的举动，但没什么能挡得住他去见Greg。

Greg一如既往地出现了。

这个Greg比他以往见过的年纪都要大。他一眼就看出Mycroft的状况，衣服扣子都没来得及扣上就着急地跑过来，托住Mycroft的脖子。

“Mycroft！”他惊叫道，用手捂住那渗血的伤口。“发生什么了？”

“嗨，Greg。”Mycroft虚弱地伸出一只手和他打招呼。“有点难看，真抱歉。”

“闭嘴！我还是能看得出来你的状况的！”Greg咬了牙说。“这是枪伤！你做了什么？”

Mycroft靠在许久不见的情人身上，努力地嗅了嗅他身上的气味。他咧开嘴苦笑了下。“任务失败。让目标跑了。”

Greg铁青着脸把他扶了起来。Mycroft靠着他把一半重量压在他身上。

“你现在这个样子是多大？”Greg愤恨地哼了一声。“22岁？23岁？”

“22。”Mycroft承认。

“22岁就让你出外勤？你老板疯了？”Greg的眉头紧锁，嘴唇下撇。“你已经入职MI5了？”

Mycroft点头。“七个月前。”

“他妈的……”Greg低声咒骂。“我知道你疯，没想到你这么疯。”

Mycroft微微一笑。“我以为未来的我更疯？”

Greg哼了一声。“从来都没改变过。”

Mycroft沉默了一下，继续道：“妈咪很伤心。”

Greg不置可否。

“我没跟她讲说我去做特工，只跟她说我去当兵。我把家族的钱都成立了信托基金，供她和Sherlock没有问题。手续齐全，那群亲戚骂死我都没办法。”

“你倒真是肯讲。”Greg答道。

“嗯。”Mycroft反而莞尔起来。“因为还是想做自己想做的事。”

 

Greg给他找了个旅馆让他住下，用Mycroft钱包里的假证件登记，然后又买了一些药品和绷带什么的。

Mycroft躺下没过多久就开始发烧，只记得朦胧里Greg给他上药，取子弹时痛得醒了一瞬，又昏迷了过去。

他心里隐约地担心Greg会走，又觉得Greg难得来一趟自己却一点都利用不上这时间太遗憾，反反复复昏昏沉沉，一会儿记得自己拿手指缠着他的手指，一会儿记得Greg给他擦汗上药，一会儿记得Greg抱住他用嘴给他喂水。一会儿穿梭到小时候和Greg一起钓鱼，一会儿又回想起他们俩的第一个吻。混混沌沌眼前一片各色片段混杂在一起形成分辨不出颜色的调色盘。

等到他终于清醒到可以看清天花板的时候，已经是第二天下午了。

他侧转过头，看到Greg的脸就在一旁。他坐在床头，大概因为照顾了Mycroft一晚上，疲惫地趴在床上睡着了。

他还没有走。Mycroft心里小小地高兴了一下。

他把头蹭了上去，轻轻用嘴唇点了点Greg的鼻子。Greg被他弄到，睁开了眼睛，眨了两下才恢复意识。他看到Mycroft醒了，才终于有些解脱地微笑了起来。

“你真是吓死我了。”他说，直起身来，伸手抚摸Mycroft汗湿的头发。“你昨晚上烧到42度，整个人都快要熟了，我差点就要把你送医院了。你不能去医院是不是？”

Mycroft有些吃力地点点头。

Greg叹了口气，抓过他的手抚摸。“我知道你选择这一行就会有危险，但是拜托，请多珍惜自己一点。”

“就算为了我？”他问，在Mycroft的手心里摩挲按摩。

Mycroft嗯了一声，在心里记住了。

“你还太年轻了，别太疯狂，把命丢掉一点不值得 。”Greg拍拍他的手。

Mycroft浅浅一笑，他不想告诉Greg太多的危险让他担心。

Greg仔细地看着他，好像在揣测着什么，良久，他把Mycroft的手放回去，郑重地开口：“你已经比你的同龄人出色太多，Mycroft。虽然我说起来教过你不少东西，但我从来没有刻意想要引导你什么，因为这毕竟是你的人生。但是这一次，”他伸手摸摸Mycroft腹部的绷带，轻轻扫过伤口。“这一次不一样。我觉得如果我不说，照你这样的疯狂劲，未来可能你都活不到遇见我的时候。”

他叹了口气道：“你太天真，太骄傲，不成熟，而且太聪明。你的老板送你出这种外勤已经是在提防你。你这样下去会轻易送命。”

他一脸严肃，是Mycroft从未见过的模样。“我很想说希望你不要被我以前告诉你的影响去做什么劳什子的大英政府，只要平安度日就好，但你大概是不愿意的？”

Mycroft微微一笑作为回答。

Greg深深地做了几个呼吸，继续道：“那我只能尽我所能地帮你在这条路上走得更顺畅一点了。”

“我需要教你我能教你的最后一件事。未来的你也许会因此恨我，我不知道。我也不知道这是否会扭曲未来，但我觉得既然我在这里，说明未来允许这样的事情发生，因为我不可能眼睁睁看着你死掉。”

“只此一次，我要插手你的人生。我发誓以前不曾有，以后也不会再有。”

Mycroft屏住了呼吸。

Greg看着他的眼睛说：“我要教你控制。”

“你现在，是用你自己的技术在玩命。而无论你怎么聪明，技术多好，你都只是别人的棋子。你要做的，是下棋的人。”

“你要用演绎法推导世上一切，尤其是人心。你要利用你推导出来的人心，而不仅仅只是当做讯息收集。你要想继续往上爬，就要学会掌握权力，学会运用权力。你要绝对理性，任何时候都不能有被人抓住的把柄。你要记住，在这个黑暗的角斗场上谁都帮不了你，谁都不能信任，你只有你自己。你要先深埋下去，然后趁别人轻视你的时候逐个击破，建立你的权威。你要往上爬，但不能太快，让更高层的人警觉，也不能太慢，被忽视你的重要性。你不可以在人前透露自己的感情倾向，这样别人才会猜不透你。”

他停了下来，因为回想到什么而面带不安。但几秒后他下定了决心，继续道：“你要记得，控制的艺术在于适当。不可以让人觉得压迫，那会引起反弹，也不可以过松，失去了原本的意图。适当的压力是必须。你需要让所有人都觉得你可亲但不可近。你需要建立起对你绝对忠诚的部署。你需要建立一种权威，如此强势以至于让别人无法挑战，如此隐秘以至于只有极少数最权威的人才能联系到你。你需要让你的个人形象扑朔迷离，以至于形成一种迷信。你需要利用你可以利用的一切资源，做任何事情都可以计划到超过一个的好处。从监视系统开始，让你的眼睛可以关注到所有发生的事情，逐步建立起自己的信息网络，用情报树立权威，用秘密隐藏自己，震慑他人。”

“你需要思考，Mycroft，真正的思考。不是单纯的演绎，单纯的演绎只是破解谜题，那是Sherlock的长处而不是你的。而是把演绎当做工具为人们的行为做预测，因为预测才是真正对你有用，会对未来产生影响的。根据你绝对理性的预测选择你的行动，让你的行动验证你的预测。永远谋定而动，永远克制自己的情绪，永远在自己手里留下保命的牌。哪怕在弱势地位也要记得：你必须是那个可以在最后时刻真正掌握局面的人。”

“你很聪明，Mycroft，超乎常人的聪明。这会成为你的优势，但在你还没有积累足够的资本之前你的聪明很容易被误解成傲慢。适当的高傲可以帮助你得到信任，但过度的高傲会让你失去更多。你需要伪装自己，把自己当做小小的公务员，看似谦卑的姿态和你缜密理性的行为结合只会让人更觉得你的深不可测。你要记得，重点不是你真的深不可测，而是你所装出来的样子。是的，伪装。戏剧化会是一个好的选择，因为人们会被表面的行为和形象吸引注意力，从而忽视了你真正的意图。”

“我知道你也许会涉及很多黑暗的东西，我也知道有时候不可避免地你会弄脏手。你也许会牺牲很多，也许必须要冷酷无情，这些我都知道。我只是想告诉你，我不介意。我只是希望在你心里，你始终保持着自己，不要因为这些而迷失。权力很可怕，Mycroft，不要因为权力丢掉了自己。你会把控制练习得炉火纯青，你会操纵政府如同扯线木偶，我知道你都可以办得到。我只是希望你在这过程中，千万记得你的初衷，千万记得我爱你。而我爱的从来都不是你的头脑你的手腕你的地位你的权力。”

他抓住Mycroft的手道：“答应我，Mycroft。我不管你用什么方法，你必须要保证任何情况下，场上两个人中你会是最后活下来的那个。”

Mycroft深吸了口气。“好的，Greg。”他回答道。“好的。”

“如果这是你的希望。”（If this is what you want.)

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

2011年3月

Mycroft35岁，Lestrade37岁

【Lestrade】

Lestrade觉得自己其实不能算特别尽忠职守的警察，每次都冲在第一线并不适合他，因为时间旅行的缘故偶尔会出现他应付不了的突发情况，毕竟他可不想追犯人追到一半忽然消失。但自从当上了Sherlock这个小疯子的保姆，他深深地觉得自己被推上风口浪尖，不仅要上新闻发布会堵枪口，连追犯人也真的得要堵枪口了。

他在两个月内被流弹擦破了三次皮，被当做人质绑了一次，被当做沙包揍过两次，是他过去两年来最频繁的记录。Mycroft暴跳如雷，和Sherlock大吵一架，强行批假禁足了Lestrade一整周，直到Lestrade以和他离婚相威胁才心不甘情不愿地撤去了严防死守的岗哨。

大概之前的好运全部被用光了。Lestrade心有恻恻地想。自从遇上Sherlock之后就没发生过什么好事。Mycroft还真得赶快给他弟弟找个对象，不然这么下去迟早有一天Lestrade会被坑死。

 

 

有时候不良的想法真的会一语成谶。Lestrade这样想着。

他在和Sherlock一起面对着那个穷凶极恶的连环杀人犯时把Sherlock推了出去，自己却被接踵而至的攻击打倒在地。

 

【Mycroft】

Mycroft是在开会开到一半的时候接到Sherlock电话的。他先是把电话按掉了，但心里开始不安。Sherlock除非紧急情况从来不给他打电话。

随后Sherlock的短信就跟来了，只有几个字：GL is dying. SH

Mycroft立刻站起身来，不顾在场大臣的吃惊脸色，径直冲了出去。

他没要司机自己开车，彻底发挥了座驾一直闲置的优越性能，却依然觉得不够快，不够快，他恨不得自己也能够穿梭，直接穿去Greg身边。他赶到现场的时候其实只花了10分钟，但这是他所经历过最漫长的10分钟。

他刹车的时候因为用力过猛刹车片发出刺鼻的臭味，门一开，顾不得关就匆匆忙忙地跑了出去。

Sherlock看见他来，脸上似乎是松了口气。他的怀里躺着Greg，鲜血淋漓得污染了Sherlock的白衬衫，刺痛了Mycroft的双眼。

Mycroft上前和Sherlock换手，把Greg搂进怀里。Greg已经有些神智不清，呼吸短促无力，眼睛一片迷蒙。

更糟糕的是，他已经开始时隐时现了。

Mycroft紧紧抓住他，呼唤他。“Greg！Greg！醒醒！看着我！”他拍拍Greg的脸，希望他能保持清醒。“马上就会有救护车来了，留下来！不许消失！留下来！”他急得大吼。

Greg半睁了眼睛看他，似乎认出他是谁，张口做出了呼唤他的唇形。但是他已经开始变透明，好像在空气中飘荡着一样，一点一点地消失了。

Mycroft手里捧着他沾血的衣服，跪倒在地。

Sherlock碰碰他的肩。

Mycroft喘着气，脑子里一片空茫。

“……你以前见过以后的他吗？”Sherlock在旁边问，似乎是为了确认。

“……见过。”Mycroft过了很久才慢慢回复呼吸，低声回答。

“那说明他会没事的。”Sherlock宽慰他。

“……我不知道。”Mycroft烦躁地摇头。“到目前为止一切都是正常的时间逻辑，但我不知道会不会出现意外的情况。”

他把手放在唇边，克制着不去咬指关节。这是他唯一一次看到Greg以如此缓慢的速度消失，好像身体在时间里被拉扯成条。他不愿意去想万一Greg的时间旅行出了差错会怎样。

他所有的希望都只凝结在那一条，也是他自己一直以来坚信的那一条——过去无法被改变。

如果过去无法被改变，那Greg就没事。

如果过去可以被改变，那发生什么事情无法预料。

他踱着步子，想着Greg可能会从哪里回来。无论从哪里，他都要在第一时间找到他，给他治疗，救活他，让他平安。

他咬紧了牙齿，咬得如此用力以至于颌骨疼痛。

 

可Greg没有回来。

Mycroft等了整整三天三夜。

他消失的时间长度和他记忆里Greg受伤出现的那次不符合，而通常来说两边的时间流动基本一致。这结果让Mycroft感到绝望。

过去被改变了么？还是未来？Greg消失在时间的哪一点？他还会再回来现在时吗？

他躺在床上，用手揉着三天不曾休息半分的眼睛，不敢去想如果他一直相信的原则不是真实，过去可能会被扭曲会发生什么。

他的理智告诉他过去是无法被改变的，他还记得过去的事情就说明过去没有发生变化，Greg一定是因为旅行本身被拖延了，但他的情感拒绝相信，他的情感因为Greg的消失恐慌着绝望着尖叫着颤抖着，就像一个张牙舞爪的怪兽，他怎么也无法把它塞回柜子里，重新做回他完美无缺的Ice Man。

他只能继续地等下去，每天用工作把自己充满，佯装成什么都没有发生，佯装那个每天晚上必须要靠安眠药才能入睡的人不是他，佯装他急速掉落的食欲和越来越差的脾气和Greg的消失没有关系。

他等待着，心惊胆战又满腔希望，等待着某一天Greg可能会从时间的夹缝里掉回现在。

 

2011年4月

Mycroft35岁，Lestrade37岁

【Mycroft】

Mycroft等了一个月。在他几乎都要放弃希望，疲惫不堪，要把房间里一切有关Greg的东西都扔掉的时候，Greg就像他消失时那样缓慢地在他们共享的床上出现了。

Mycroft花了大概5秒钟克制着自己不要哭出来。他走上前去，轻轻抚摸Greg光裸的身体，确认他的温热真实。

Greg昏睡着，过去的自己给他止了血，上了药，伤口处理得很好。Mycroft依然清晰地记得自己当年是怎样给他缝合包扎的。而当年的心情在现在依然如此。

Greg和一个月前消失时一模一样，脸上的胡渣长度，头发的颜色丝毫未变。时间之神把他的时间偷走了一个月。

Mycroft已经放弃去想这到底是怎么回事了。他在床边跪下，把失而复得的伴侣搂进怀里，因为用力过度而手臂发疼，全身颤抖。

“我找到你了。（I found you.）”他低声说。“我总是会找到你的。(I always found you.)”

“我不会让你再这么轻易地溜走了。”

 

Greg当天晚上就醒来了。他似乎对自己把一次短短的时间旅行拉长到一个月并不是那么吃惊。Mycroft问他，Greg沉吟了会儿告诉他，身体不适似乎会让旅行时间变长，从而使时间流动两边并不对等，他以前也有过受伤回到过去，实际只待了15分钟，但在现实里变成1天的经历。

他抚摸着Mycroft的脸，因为他的憔悴而叹息。

“让你久等了。对不起。”Greg说着，眼睛里是他熟悉的温情。“我会回来。无论发生什么，无论穿梭多久，我一定会回来你身边。 这是我唯一想留的地方了。（This is the only place I want to stay.)”

Mycroft捉住他的手，亲吻他的掌心，在心里下了决定。

他要研制时间旅行症的解药。无论耗费多少资源无论要花多少时间，他不能再放手，他不能再让Greg在他眼前因为他无法控制的原因消失。

一定要让Greg停止穿梭了。

 

13.

1998年5月

Mycroft23岁，Lestrade45岁

【Mycroft】

Mycroft把玩着手里的相机，是他用上一个任务的酬劳买的。他想好了，标记的日子只剩下两次，这次他要抓紧机会和Greg拍张合照，他才不管Greg是不是又会用可能会影响未来的原因反对，反正Greg最后总是会顺着他。他们从来都没有合照，这让Mycroft有些不满，连Sherlock这种完全不讲感情的人都会存着家人的合照呢。或许这次他该问问Greg，这两次之后Greg是不是还会再出现，他需不需要再记一张单子方便每次接他，毕竟他无法控制时间旅行，因而会一直穿梭不是么？况且Mycroft从来不觉得Greg会忍心从他的生活里消失。

Greg来了，头发已经全部变成银色。他是Mycroft所见过年纪最大的。

Mycroft走上前去拥抱他，把头沉在他肩上呼吸他身上的味道。每一次见到Greg都让他心情激动，身体因为期待而颤抖。

他抚摸着Greg的身体，把手放进他衣服里。Greg的皮肤比30多岁时要松弛一些，他脸上的皱纹也比以往都要多。但Mycroft爱他的一切，那些岁月在他身上留下的印记在他看来反而增添了沉静的魅力。

他捧住Greg的脸和他接吻。因为自己的过于激动而不免有些控制不了动作的轻重。

Greg推了他一下，Mycroft并没有后退，反而靠得更紧了，他咬上Greg的耳朵，因为Greg在他怀里的轻颤而心满意足。

Greg使了点力，有些坚决地推开了Mycroft。

Mycroft向后退了一步，看着从未拒绝过他的Greg。

他意识到有什么不对劲。

Greg的眼圈有点发红，他的嘴唇颤抖。

“怎么了，Greg？”Mycroft问，心里升起了不详的预兆。

“我要走了。”Greg说。

Mycroft心里一紧。“为什么？你不是才刚刚来？”

Greg并没有回答。他看起来不同寻常地痛苦。

Mycroft想要上前抱抱他，但不知为何一动都动不了。Greg身上有一种绝望的气息，他不知道发生了什么，但那感觉压得他的心脏沉重。

Greg又重复了一遍。

他泪眼朦胧地看着Mycroft，因为悲伤而全身颤抖。

Mycroft浑身发冷。他意识到这是什么意思了。

Greg要走了。再也不回来。这是他所能见到的最后一个Greg。标记的日子结束之后再不会有他幻想中的第二次偶遇，第二张记录。无论有意或者无意，他再也不可能在未来命定的日子之前，他们两人处在同一时空之前碰到来自未来的Greg。

Greg陪伴他的日子，到此为止了。

“为什么！”Mycroft忍不住叫出声来，因为心脏巨大的疼痛而不知所措。“为什么要走！”

“因为他吗？因为那个未来的我吗？”他问，不能控制自己的音量。他从未对那个未来的自己感到如此愤怒。

Greg只是喃喃着抱歉。

“不要说抱歉！”Mycroft吼道。“我做错了什么！他非得要把你夺走！”

“我只要你！我不要其他！我可以不要以后所有那些东西！权力！政府里的破事！什么都不要！”

“…………我可以什么都不要……我只要你留下来，可以么……”他的愤怒中途衰竭，因为他知道他所要求的是如何不可能的事。就像过去不可能被改变，在未来的Mycroft那里，这一切已经是注定的过去了。

Greg只是缓缓地摇头，看着他是那么难过，以至于整个人都显得老态了。

“就算我求你……也不行么……”Mycroft说，因为过度的痛苦而哽咽。

“留下来啊，留在我身边……我只有这一个愿望而已啊……”

他弯下了背，向后退了两步，撑着桌子，手碰到相机，那冰冷的金属让他心里没来由一阵烦躁，他挥手抄起，狠狠地砸出窗外。

玻璃破碎的声响让Greg瑟缩了一下，闭了下眼睛，Mycroft为事到如今还能注意到这一点的自己感到无药可救。

他捂住脸，让破碎的喘息消失在双手之间。

所有的那些努力，所有那些追赶的岁月，从头到尾就好像一场笑话，他为了让Greg开心而做的所有事情抵不上未来的自己一个要求。

但Mycroft不会为此后悔。他自始至终只是从未来的自己那里偷走Greg的小部分时间。而就算这样，也足以让他仅靠咀嚼回忆度过每两次Greg到来之间的漫长等待。

但是这一次，已经不会再有等待了。因为等待是为了已知的将来。

对现在的Mycroft而言，已经没有“已知的将来”了。

那些甜美的等待的日子，一去不复返。

 

“最后再吻我一次吧。”良久，他抹了把止不住落下的眼泪，强忍着微微笑起，对一直站在原地的Greg说。

Greg点点头走上前来，像许多年前第一次见面那样，托住他的腮，把一个吻印在他的额上。

 

2000年10月

Mycroft25岁，Lestrade43岁

【Mycroft】

今天是标记的日子里最后一次，但Mycroft已经无法再像以前见到Greg那样激动。这不过是把离别拖得更长了一点，并不会有新的惊喜，新的陪伴。

他心如死灰。

他的职业生涯非常顺利，按照Greg告诉过他的那些，他一路都走得非常顺。影子幕僚已经把他收入麾下，当做下一任接班人培养。他发现只要自己想，他确实可以轻易得到人们的爱慕和忠诚。只是他无意于此罢了。

他想要从Greg的阴影里走出去，但是发现他没有一处不在受Greg的影响。他观察事物的方式，他处理权力的方式，他一步步往上爬的方式，他放松自己或者奋力工作的方式，Greg曾经教给他的东西一点一滴地影响了他。

何其有幸，他没有成为像Greg那样的人。何其不幸，他没有成为像Greg那样的人。

 

他挣扎着想要遗忘，挣扎着想要解脱，因为那个人已经不在他的时空，他的世界里了——他早就应该知道不是么？那个人从来都不属于他不是么？只不过从小到大，每一次的见面都如同甜蜜的约会，那人的体贴温存让他误以为他拥有他。说到底，这可真是个可怕的误会。是他自己太蠢，把温柔当了爱情，把爱情当了真。

他挣扎了很久，却发现全世界都是那个人的影子。 他再也不能去他最喜欢的餐厅，再也不能接触甜品，每一条暗巷都像他们曾经接吻过的那条，每一盏路灯都像他们曾经在下面拥抱。他一直不回家，因为无法面对一屋子的回忆。他想要扔掉那一切，却在打开门后落荒而逃。

他不得不遮住眼睛，封闭心灵，试着脱胎换骨却为此鲜血淋漓。鲜血淋漓也好，至少疼痛可以掩盖心脏巨大的空虚。伤口结成了痂，越积越厚，厚得变成了堡垒，Mycroft躲藏在里面把自己埋葬。

他曾经以为封闭自己的感情不让人发现是非常困难的事情，但现在，在他必须把Greg从心里抹去埋藏的时候，他觉得这简直再容易不过。他的微笑不再有温度，他的表情不再有真心，因为一切都可以装出来。装出自己很开心，自己过得很愉快，就好像真的也很开心很愉快，全然不顾心里已经渐渐腐烂麻木，连疼痛都好像不再能触动神经。

自欺欺人是真的可以把自己也给骗过的。

 

他定制了把黑伞，昂贵的品质和Greg留给他，至今依然在家里珍藏的那把截然不同。楠木手柄，钛合金伞架，防弹材质，里面内置了微型手枪。

每一次，当他在做某件事时想起Greg的影响，他就会轻轻转动那把伞，让其成为一种提醒。他转了太多次，以至于伞尖很快被磨损。

 

“Mycroft。”Greg在呼唤他。

Mycroft转过身去。这是个四十多岁的Greg，比上一次来的时候要年轻。

“Greg。”他说，并不上前去拥抱他。

Greg有些疑虑，但并没有在意，依然笑呵呵地向他走来。

Mycroft忽然感到一阵愤怒袭上心头。

你怎么可以这样轻松？粉碎了我的心然后当做什么事情都没有发生？改变了我的人生然后下次就再也不见？

他知道这样的责怪对Greg来说毫无道理，但Mycroft已经很累，他为了把自己从Greg离开的阴影里脱离出来用了超过一年的时间。几度生不如死，神思恍惚锥心刺骨，时到今日才能刚刚把他自己封闭起来，以毫无瑕疵的外表处事为人。

他实在没有气力再敲破那好不容易才建立起来的冰封外壳。

Greg看着他，似乎也意识到他的不对劲，在离他两步的地方停住了。

“发生什么了，Mycroft？”Greg关切地问。

“我不想再见到你。”Mycroft说。他握紧了手上的黑伞。“已经足够了。”

Greg皱起眉头，有些不解。“怎么了？”

“我说：足够了。”Mycroft强调。“我不需要你了。”

Greg愣住了，怔怔地站着，一动不动。

Mycroft暗暗地咬住牙。

“你是……认真的吗？”良久，Greg试探地问。他握紧了拳头，看起来既失落又愤怒。

Mycroft点点头。他努力作出他练习了许久的那种冷淡又漠然的态度。“我不需要你陪着我了，也不需要你看着我。你看不出来吗？我已经长大了。不再是那会围着你转的小男孩。”他说着，转了转黑伞。

Greg久久地看着他，看着他好像看着一个太熟悉的人。

Mycroft知道，他在看着未来的自己。他连这时候都不在看着现在的自己！Mycroft忍不住想要冷笑了。

“我在现在有现在的生活。将来你想怎样是将来的事情，我不想在现在和你有多牵扯，所以请你不要再来打扰我了。”他说，忽略心脏骤然爆出的久违疼痛。

Greg只是看着他，有些怜悯，有些理解，有些悲伤，有些无奈。他的眼睛边缘里有受伤的破碎神情，那是Mycroft所不能忍受的。

Mycroft觉得他只要再这么继续看下去他就会崩溃，他那好不容易建立起来的防御就会土崩瓦解。他只能掩饰地撑住黑伞，低头看向伞尖。

但Greg只是叹息了一声，转过头去，然后就在他眼前消失了。

Mycroft走上前去，弯下腰去拾起那些衣物。

他想要站起身来，却晃了一下，跌坐在地上。

他捧起那些依然带着体温的衣服，把它们凑到面前，把自己的脸埋了进去，轻轻地颤抖了起来。

 

最后一次。都结束了。

 

2001年3月

Mycroft25岁，Lestrade37岁

【Mycroft】

Mycroft打开门，看见一个浑身是血的Greg倒在地上。

他一瞬间以为自己也穿梭了。因为Greg的记录几个月前就已经结束，那里并没有记载这一天。

但他来不及多想，顾不上手上的东西，冲上前去把Greg抱在怀里。

Greg身体冰凉，不知道他在房间里躺了多久，地毯上一片血渍。他双目紧闭，脸色惨白，已经丧失了知觉。

Mycroft咒骂了一声，把他抱到床上，不顾他身上的血迹很快弄脏了床单。

他飞快地找出干净的毛巾和药箱，给Greg清理伤口。

Greg的呼吸并不均匀，近乎没有，Mycroft给他缝合擦药时手没有发抖简直就是个奇迹。

他机械地动作，大脑一片空白，完全不敢想发生了什么。

他处理完Greg的身体，瘫坐在床边发呆，意识才慢慢地开始回神。

 

这是Greg。他本来以为再也见不到的Greg。

他心里的灰烬翕动了下，似乎又要点燃起来。

他伸手抚摸Greg的头发，黑银交杂的头发摸起来很顺滑，并不像他的个性那样粗直。

这个Greg很年轻，他已经有一阵没见过这么年轻的Greg了。年轻得就像他们第一次接吻的时候。或许更年轻也不一定。

 

Mycroft看着自己的手，上面残留了些Greg的血迹。

他无法控制地颤抖了起来。

无论他多么想否认，无论他多么想逃避，无论他多么想把过去的自己和对Greg的回忆一起埋葬，他依然会对Greg产生反应，不论是身体还是心。

他本来以为自己已经足够坚强，足够冷酷，可以抵御一切。他也差不多做到了。如果不是Greg的这次出现他几乎肯定他会一直冰封得无懈可击下去。他年轻强大，行事理性缜密，喜怒不形于色，从不受感情影响——只是除了Greg。

 

这么多年的爱已经成为他骨子里的一部分，不可能割裂，不可能分开，就算他再怎么努力遗忘，再有多么完美无暇的外壳也依然不能把他的心包裹得光滑透亮。

他的爱看似浮土灰末，已经苍白死寂，但只要一点点火星就可以燎原。

——那是Greg给他留下的最深也最厚重的礼物，在他不知道的时候，早就已经成为他生命的核心。他可以无视它，他可以装作自己很好，一切都没有发生，但他无法忽视因为Greg的出现而猛然复苏的心跳。

 

那证明他还活着。

Mycroft Holmes，作为一个人，有一颗心，而不是权力和理性的怪物而活着。

 

Greg曾经属于他，未来也会属于他，只是在现在，他不能得到他。在目之所及的现在，在他爬上那个位子以前，成为Greg形容过的那个人之前，无论他如何想念，无论他如何争取，他都不能得到他。

他终于意识到，未来的他和现在的他之间绵贯着偌大的鸿沟，这条鸿沟就是阻隔他和Greg无法逾越的障碍。这条鸿沟的名字叫时间。

Mycroft有生以来第一次，对着这残酷的时间之神认输了。

 

他叹了口气，俯下身去，抱住Greg的身体，听他的心跳缓慢而有力地跳动。

“我会找到你的。（I will find you.）”他低声说。“我一定会找到你的。(I will definitely find you.)”

“请等着我。在未来的某一天，当我成为你期望中的那个人时，我会找到你，我会占有你，让你真正地成为我的。你不会像现在这么轻易地就能溜掉了。”

在他怀里，Greg慢慢地变透明，无声无息地消失去了时间的另一端。

 

2002年10月

Mycroft26岁，Lestrade28岁

【Lestrade】

Lestrade穿梭回过去，第一次没能成功偷出来衣服，还被揍得头破血流。 

回来时他赤身露体地倒在一条暗巷，被一群酒鬼取笑，他只是默默地蜷缩起自己的身体，因为孤独和痛苦而喘息。

有一个姑娘走过这里，见到他，以为是被酒鬼欺负的，惊叫了一声，半蹲下来，掏出一条手帕，擦拭他额头上的伤。

“你还好吗？”那姑娘问。“需不需要我叫救护车？”

“谢谢你。”Lestrade抬起脸来，他漂亮的眼睛在黑暗里闪着光。“真抱歉让你看到我这样。我是Gregory Lestrade。”

“Jacline，Jacline Abernathy。”那姑娘回答，因为眼前这个英俊男人的笑而略微红了脸。

 

【Mycroft】

Mycroft倒在沙地上，一手紧紧地握住他的枪，一手按住腹部的伤口。

无论如何敌人已经死了，他是最后活下来的那一个。

他浑身都是伤痕，影子幕僚似乎是看出了他的野心，特意设了这个局把他丢出去做饵。

成功回来，他可以得到认可，可以更上一步，不成功，那就在没人知道的情况下化作枯骨死在异国他乡。

他翻转了下身子，用枪遮住额头，翻转了下身子。

血流得有点多，之前被殴打，被虐待折磨让体力流失了不少。

大约有两根肋骨断了，不知道有没有戳到肺叶，腹部和左手都中了一枪，右腿部跟腱断裂，尾椎痛得要死不知道是不是也发生了骨裂。

这样就算能够回去估计也是废人一个。影子幕僚恐怕更多是为了除掉他而不是为了测试他。

 

Mycroft喘息着，眼前眩晕阵阵。

那腹部的伤口和旧伤位置很近，按压住它就好像曾经被某个人按压住一样。

Greg。

他很久不敢去想Greg。因为一想就控制不了，一想就会失去冷静。

但是在现在，在他过不了1个小时就要死在这大沙漠上的时候，他除了想Greg无法做其他。

他昏昏沉沉地想着Greg曾经如何细致地给他疗伤，喂他喝水，回忆过去的美好无异于望梅止渴，但也好过被太阳晒到昏迷等死。

Greg会生气吧，如果看到他这样，又一次用自己的生命做赌注。

但是Mycroft已经无法停下来了，到了那个位子就无法停下来了。他需要更多的权力，更多的信息来稳固自己，继续往上一直到顶，为此不得不把自己抛出去，以命搏命。

 

Greg才是那个一直天真的人。Mycroft早就知道他未完的话里还有什么，只是Greg一直回避着不肯说。

那就是——你需要吃人，才能防止被别人吃你。

被动地预测未来是不够的，未来是要自己主动去创造的。

他想着Greg，想着他们已被注定的共有的未来。

 

——他答应过Greg，无论发生了什么他一定是会活下来的那一个。

他要活下去，一定要活下去！活到将来某一天，可以真正地得到Greg，活到将来把Greg拥入怀中，然后告诉他请一直留在我身边。

Mycroft深深吸了口气，挣扎地爬向最近的隐蔽所。

 

2005年11月

Mycroft29岁，Lestrade31岁

【Lestrade】

Jacline最近有些心不在焉。Lestrade心想。她很久没有露出刚结婚时候那种天真的笑容了。

他咬住了牙。最近刚贷款买了房子，压力很大，时间穿梭得频繁了些。

 

【Mycroft】

Mycroft打开门，看到一个男孩正躺在床上搔首弄姿。

“滚出去。”他命令道。

那男孩愣了下，似乎是被他的气势吓到，随后鼓足勇气上前想要碰他。

Mycroft利落地把他掀翻在地。男孩痛得叫起来，以一种楚楚可怜的姿态委顿在地。

Mycroft面无表情地拿出电话，拨了一个号码打出去：“先生，你真的不用再测试我的性向了。我是天生的性冷淡。”

电话那头影子幕僚低低地笑起来：“别骗人了，Holmes，我知道你不是。告诉我，孩子，你可对他心跳？那可是最昂贵的头牌男娼，你还年轻，偶尔放松一下也是允许的。”

“我已经不会心跳了。”Mycroft答道，收断了电话线。

他把面露不可置信表情的男娼赶了出去，合上了门。

 

心跳和身体都很珍贵，所以只留给唯一值得的那个人。

 

 

2007年5月

Mycroft31岁，Lestrade33岁

【Lestrade】

Jacline已经连着两天没有回家了。Lestrade烦躁地想。到底是为什么我要容忍这眼皮子底下的出轨？

咔哒一声门打开了，Jacline走了进来。她有些吃惊地看到Lestrade在家。

“你今天……没有穿梭？”她小心翼翼地问。

“没有。”Lestrade面无表情地答道。

是了。他想起来了，因为他需要一个家，在他往来穿梭时能够提供一个庇护。

 

【Mycroft】

Mycroft终于坐上了那位子。

影子幕僚不敢置信地看着指向他的枪口。

“年轻人，你为何如此心急？”那垂暮的老人问，出于生命最后真正的好奇。“这位子迟早也是你的，何必弄脏自己的手呢？”

“有些事情，不想再等。”Mycroft答，扣动了手上的扳机。

 

2009年8月

Mycroft33岁，Lestrade35岁

【Mycroft】

Mycroft穿好衣服，打好领带。手指习惯性地从那一排休闲装上掠过。

他拿起今天下午开会要用的文件，顿了顿把它弄整齐，把随身携带的枪放进口袋，然后出门下楼。

他的司机正待在他常用的黑车里等他。

 

【Lestrade】

Lestrade揉着额头，从卖甜甜圈的小贩那里拿回零钱。

这甜甜圈有点蔫了，不太好吃，但勉强可以下肚。

他扫了眼报纸，上面写着：2009年8月7日。伦敦天气19-25摄氏度，连绵几日的阴雨将会消散，预计下午会出太阳。

 

 

14.

2011年7月

Mycroft35岁，Lestrade37岁

【Mycroft】

Mycroft回到家的时候就意识到Lestrade不在，几件衣服散落在地上。

他叹了口气，一边拾起衣服来放好一边根据Lestrade的相貌推测他这时候应该在过去的哪段时间。

他把Lestrade回来时需要的甜点放到卧房，闲散地把昨天剩的饭菜热了下，端到沙发上一边看电视一边吃。

他把新闻看完，把碗丢进洗碗机，打算再看会儿文件。

在他看到健康署新交上来的报告看到一半时，一个赤裸的Greg从半空里出现，正正地压在他身上。

Greg正在喘息着，就像他以往每次穿梭后的一样。但这次他好像有点不同。他抬起头来，一脸得意，凑上前就要亲吻Mycroft。

Mycroft把他拉开。“怎么了？”

Greg的嘴唇殷红湿润，被吻得红肿。

Mycroft心里一阵刺痛。他永远也没法习惯Greg回到过去和自己欢好的模样。

Greg没有理他，只执着地把嘴印上他的嘴。

Mycroft抗议无效，只好接受他的吻。

Greg扫荡他的口腔，卷着他的舌头，这方式……和Greg平时不太一样，似乎像是更青涩，更热情，更久远的方式。

他想起来了。随后立刻因为自己当年的幼稚在心里深深呻吟了一声。

“打个赌吧，Mycroft。”Greg断开这个吻，有些气息不匀地笑。

“输的人要听赢的人一件事哦。”他笑得眼睛都要看不见了。

“就赌……当年那一英镑你是不是还留着？”

Mycroft懊恼地叹了口气，翻身把自己乐不可支的伴侣按进了沙发里。

他暗自决定在时间旅行症解药的项目上再多加一笔预算。

 

2012年3月

Mycroft36岁，Lestrade37岁

【Lestrade】

Lestrade这次穿梭之前正在和Mycroft吵架。

起因很简单，Mycroft已经连着三天没有睡觉纯粹靠浓咖啡和尼古丁撑着了。Lestrade觉得他再这样下去基本不用等到退休就可以直接进疗养院了。

他早上醒来，Mycroft在伏案工作，晚上回家，Mycroft在电话会议，夜里睡觉，Mycroft在挑灯夜读。Mycroft永远都有做不完的工作，尤其是最近中亚的局势和金融危机的双重压榨，让他比平常还要忙碌许多。

Lestrade终于对他布满血丝的眼睛和一根接一根的烟草忍无可忍了。他在Mycroft伸手摸向他数不清第几杯的黑咖啡时插手夺去了他的杯子。

Mycroft疲惫而不耐地看他。他什么话也不说，只那么看着Lestrade。但他因为太累已经少了许多气势。

“你需要休息，My。”Lestrade说。“一个小时也好，你已经累得连话都说不动了。”

Mycroft摇摇头。“别这样，Greg。别插手我的工作。”他转回头，没管他的咖啡，继续投身在那厚厚的文件中。

Lestrade这次夺了他的笔。“一个小时。我会叫你。”他强硬地说。

“我说了你别管我！”Mycroft烦躁地叫起来。“有你跟我争这个的时间我已经把这份文件看完了！”

Lestrade不甘示弱：“我不可能看着你这样朝着猝死走下去！晚一个小时看英国不会爆炸但你现在不睡真的会死的！”

他们还争论了两句什么，Lestrade开始头痛，等他意识到这是消失的前兆时，他只来得及抓住Mycroft的手，就被时间的漩涡扔进了过去。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

1992年11月

Mycroft17岁，Lestrade38岁

【Lestrade】

他醒来的时候还在生着Mycroft的气。

天上下着雨，他急忙穿上衣服，却发现Mycroft第一次没有在旁边等他。

发生什么了？他匆匆跑进Holmes家大宅的屋檐下避雨。

大宅里空空荡荡，一个人也没有。窗帘全部换成了黑色。

Lestrade想起来了。Mycroft和他提起过他17岁丧父。

他暗自咒骂了一声，迎着雨跑了出去。

他从便利店摸了把伞，借了几块硬币坐上地铁，急匆匆赶去了公墓。

Holmes先生的葬礼正在进行着，来宾络绎不绝。Lestrade不能上前，只能远远地看着。看着Mycroft穿着整齐，渐已长成的身躯面对着来人规律地点头，低头，弯腰，鞠躬，致谢。

雨下得越来越大， Victoria半途昏了过去，被Sherlock半搂半抱地送去了医院。Mycroft全身都淋湿了，但依然坚定地屹立不动。

Lestrade看着他，想着他的未来。

他每一次回到过去总是会一次次地验证过去的Mycroft和未来的Mycroft何其相似。

不光是对Lestrade的感情以及他那习惯性的体贴，更多的是他倔强固执的性格，那始终关照着别人，保护着别人，宁愿自己肩负沉重的责任，背负着别人的误解，也一定要把事情办得妥帖的觉悟。他总是看得比别人多，想得比别人远，以一己之力扛住别人无法想象的压力。从小时候开始就思虑周全，坚定不移。

他叹了口气，在人群散后走上前去，把因为疲惫和悲痛已经有些恍惚但仍然坚持着完善每一个礼节的Mycroft搂进怀里。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

2012年3月

Mycroft36岁，Lestrade37岁

【Lestrade】

他回来的时候Mycroft依然在撑着额头伏案工作。

他穿好衣服走上前去，伸手按摩揉捏他的颈椎。

Mycroft叹了口气，把笔放下转过身，拉过他的手放在唇边轻轻一吻。

“这次是什么时候？”他问。精神比之前好了一点。

“你休息过了？”Lestrade并没有回答他的问题。

Mycroft眨了下眼睛。“睡了大概1个小时。”他微微一笑。“你穿梭的时候我没法安心干活就干脆睡了一会儿。”

Lestrade低头吻上他的嘴唇。“我不管你的工作。但你要记得，你需要我的时候，我永远都在。”

 

 

2012年8月

Mycroft36岁，Lestrade38岁

【Lestrade】

Mycroft基本没逼迫过他做什么事情，但这件事情他是嘱咐了好几次要Lestrade一定要做。

——背下所有他曾回去过的日子，然后告诉年幼的自己。

Lestrade花了三个晚上翻来覆去地看那本《遗传学基础》，猜想着第一次见到的Mycroft应该是什么样。他见过最年轻的Mycroft是13岁，发育之前的Mycroft还从未见过。他去问Mycroft，但他那坏心眼的伴侣从  
来不肯说。

 

2012年9月

Mycroft36岁，Lestrade38岁

【Lestrade】

他只花了一个月的时间就知道了。

那时候他正因为一个案子焦头烂额，把文书都拿回家里来做，然后就毫无预兆地掉入时空的夹缝。

他醒来的时候Mycroft正坐在椅子上看书。

Lestrade没有急着去换衣服，他裹着毛毯蹭到Mycroft面前，仔仔细细上上下下打量他的伴侣，直到Mycroft被他看得发毛，回视他为止。

然后他实在忍不住大笑起来。

“我真没想到，你12岁的时候居然会穿星战的连身服……”

Mycroft老脸一红，勾下他的脖子堵住他的嘴，不许他再说出口。

 

2013年7月

Mycroft37岁，Lestrade39岁

【Mycroft】

Greg自从前天穿梭回来后就有点不太对劲。通常他从过去穿梭回来会很开心，开心得让Mycroft心里止不住地酸涩，但这次Greg回来之后好像有什么心事，一直在想着。

Greg今天打电话来说要加班，Mycroft正好工作按期完成，于是打包了晚餐晃晃悠悠地去苏格兰场给Greg送饭。

他走到Greg的办公室，发现里面有人。他顿了下，站在外面看。

那是个14、5岁的少女，穿着花里胡哨的衣服，头发染成紫红色，正在抽抽噎噎地哭。Greg坐在她对面安慰她。

Mycroft走近了一点，听见Greg开口对她说：“你不要怕他们，那些都是蠢猪，他们以后会为他们的行为后悔的。”

“可是……可是……我也觉得我特别糟糕，特别坏……没人会爱我……”

“怎么可能呢？Stella，”Greg站起身来把手放到她肩上。“你把头发染回去，穿得清爽一点，会有很多小男孩围着你转的。”

“可是他们都觉得我眼睛的颜色不正常，他们都觉得我是怪物！”那姑娘哭得更大声了点。

“谁敢说你是怪物！”Greg忽然一锤桌子。那姑娘吓得一顿，连眼泪都停下了。

Greg喘了两口气，冷静了下来。他抬起头，看到Mycroft在门外，走过来给他开门。

“我没有打搅到你们吧？”Mycroft彬彬有礼地问。

Greg摇摇头，神色复杂地看他一眼。

Mycroft把饭盒递给他，自己拿过Greg的椅子坐在那姑娘的面前，微笑起来。

“Stella是吗？你想不想听一个故事？”Mycroft和颜悦色地问。Greg看他已经接管了场面，就坐回桌前打开饭盒吃起来。

“从前有一个小男孩，他一直很孤独，没有人爱他，也没有人喜欢他。因为他有魔王的血在身体里，所以大家都讨厌他，叫他怪物。他本来以为也许他就会一直这样下去了，但有一天，从天上掉下来一个褐色眼睛的天使，他对他说你以后会变得很好，有魔王的血也没什么大不了，因为当你长大了，人们都会来爱你，而我也会爱你。小男孩听了很高兴，他说如果我变成很好很好的人，将来你是不是可以一直留在我身边？天使答应了。所以小男孩就一直努力一直努力，最后他真的成功了。他变成了一个很厉害的人，以往那些嘲笑他讨厌他的人没有一个能比得上他，而天使也变成了人类，如他所说的一直留在他身边。”

那姑娘皱着眉头看着他。“讲完了？”她问。

Mycroft点点头。

“这故事好蠢。”那姑娘一脸鄙视地评价。不过她已经不再哭了，她有一双漂亮的紫色眼睛。

在她背后，Greg掩饰不住地低头笑倒，不得不用手捂住嘴免得把食物喷出来。

Mycroft看着他，Greg也抬起眼来，他们的视线在空中相会，Mycroft弯起了嘴角。

这可是他难得的真心话。

 

 

2015年1月

Mycroft40岁，Lestrade41岁

【Lestrade】

Lestrade实在想不通为何他们住在Holmes家宅这种偏僻大院里为何还会有推销员上门。

这都什么年代了，网络广告垃圾邮件都没人看所以又重归传统方式了吗？

他出于对顶着伦敦1月寒冷天气还挨家挨户敲门的敬业精神的尊重耐着性子听那人罗嗦了15分钟专业除草机，一直想不到什么体面的好办法可以拒绝他，直到Mycroft听见响动走过来，花了一秒扫了他一眼，然后用5分钟逐条批驳了他推销产品的不足之处，顺便又花了5分钟对他个人进行了新的财政规划，深刻建议他改行做保险业经理，一定比做推销员赚钱，当着那人目瞪口呆的脸关上了门。

Lestrade每次碰到Mycroft这样做都会觉得他的伴侣实在是人间奇迹。

他只是没想到当天晚上他穿梭到过去时，冻得脸色通红一边吸溜鼻子一边站在路灯下做演绎的小Mycroft展现出了相同的奇迹。

看样子奇迹总是从小就会发生的。

 

 

2015年9月

Mycroft40岁，Lestrade42岁，Sherlock33岁

【Lestrade】

这是Lestrade很久以来第一次不在家里穿梭。

他正在和Sherlock在办公室里争辩着案件的新进展，Sherlock在嚷嚷着科学演绎法什么的，Watson医生在旁边劝慰着，Lestrade正想冲Sherlock大吼不要以为你找到对象了我就不能骂你，他就一阵头痛，眼前一花从现在消失了。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

1987年5月

Mycroft12岁，Lestrade42岁

【Lestrade】

Lestrade这次见到的是12岁的Mycroft。圆圆的脸，圆圆的眼睛，好奇又戒备。Lestrade说什么都能让他吓一跳，看着Lestrade好像看着魔术师。

Lestrade在心里笑了很久，想着等回去一定要好好嘲笑一下Sherlock，这演绎法到底是谁先教出来的。

他带着小Mycroft去钓鱼，小Mycroft明明不会却装出大人样子，结果落进了水里。Lestrade跳下去把他拉起来，小Mycroft紧紧抱着他的脖子，把头埋在他耳边，有些想哭又不敢哭地撇着嘴，怕他生气而紧紧地握着拳头。

他把Mycroft抱上了岸，那孩子灰晶一样的眼珠一眼不眨地看着他，在渐暗的天色里就像一匹小狼一样闪耀。他不禁伸手揉了揉他湿漉漉的头发。Mycroft皱起眉头，眨着眼睛顺着他的手甩了甩头发。

“别这么看我。”他说。后面一句话没有说出来。

你还太小，慢慢长吧，我还不想犯罪。

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

2016年4月

Mycroft41岁，Lestrade43岁

【Lestrade】

Lestrade本来以为这只是一次普通的穿梭，和过去的那么多次一样。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

2000年10月

Mycroft25岁，Lestrade43岁

【Lestrade】

Lestrade穿好了衣服走向不远处的Mycroft。

Mycroft穿着一身三件套，看起来比他以往见过的任何时候都要成熟，成熟得几乎都像他自己时间里的那个了。

他手里拿着把黑伞缓缓旋转着。Lestrade从来没在过去的Mycroft那里见过他拿黑伞。

Mycroft的表情也和过去Lestrade见过的不太一样，有点像未来的Mycroft公事公办时的表情——冷淡，漠然，洞悉一切又什么都不说。

Lestrade走了两步，停了下来。“发生什么了，Mycroft？”他问。有些惴惴不安。

“我不想再见到你。已经足够了。”Mycroft说。Lestrade愣住了。

“我不需要你了。”Mycroft说得如此清晰、明确，和未来的他下命令时的口吻一模一样。

Lestrade如遭雷击。

他知道总有一天Mycroft会长大，总有一天他不再能陪着他，不能再呵护他，他知道这一天迟早会来，他迟早有一天会成为Mycroft的束缚，成为他成长过程中的一步，Mycroft要迈过去，走上新的台阶。

他知道。他也知道Mycroft几年后就会遇上他，爱上他，和他在一起，但亲耳听见Mycroft说不需要他还是让他难以承受。

他陪伴了Mycroft这么多年，一点一点看着他长大，终于也到了放手让他自己去闯、去飞的时候了。

他知道他还会再见到不同时候的Mycroft，此时此刻面对这个青年的长成的Mycroft他更应该祝福他，他应该对他说多保重——可他甚至连伸手触碰Mycroft的心力都被抽得一干二净。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

2016年4月

Mycroft41岁，Lestrade43岁

【Lestrade】

他垂头丧气地回来，衣服也不想穿，躺在床上看着天花板。

Mycroft进来给他送晚饭，看到的就是他一脸郁闷地一动不动。

“怎么了？这是哪一次？”Mycroft问，把餐盘放在一边。

“你不要我的那一次。”Lestrade把自己埋进被子里不想动。

Mycroft顿了下，伸手抚摸他的头发。

“需要我说抱歉么？”Mycroft安静地问。

Lestrade叹了口气，转过身来抱住自己伴侣的腰。“不，不用，我大概能理解你。我确实成了你的阻碍不是么？”

Mycroft拉开他的手，直直地看着他的眼睛。“从不。”他认真地说。“如果可以，你知道我是有多希望你能一直留在我身边。”

“那时候，只是因为知道你要离开所以干脆自己说出口吧。”Mycroft想了想，垂着眼睛说。

Lestrade注视着他，良久，叹了口气拍拍伴侣的肩膀。“小孩子长大之后就一点都不可爱了。”他感慨着，从床上爬起来，伸手从餐盘里拿了一根芹菜指着Mycroft。“不许再跟我说我不需要你！我真的会跟你离婚！”

Mycroft靠着他，搂着他的腰，顺着他的手咬了一口芹菜，郑重地点头。

 

 

2017年11月

Mycroft42岁，Lestrade44岁

【Lestrade】

Lestrade有很长一段时间都没有穿梭了，确切说，从上一次见到Mycroft说不再需要他之后就没有再穿梭了。他从未有过如此长时间一直维持在现在时的经历，这让他猜想是不是自己已经不治自愈，但同时又有些隐约的失落。

所以当他又一次因为Mycroft过剩的控制欲而和他吵架，吵到一半被消失前的头痛笼罩时，他心里其实略微地松了口气。

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

1997年12月

Mycroft22岁，Lestrade44岁

【Lestrade】

但Lestrade从来没有想到迎接他的是脸色苍白全身血污的Mycroft。

他急匆匆赶过去，Mycroft把头靠在他身上，喘息轻缓得几乎察觉不出来，神色恍惚满脸是汗却还挤出个笑来。

他半搂半抱地把他带去旅馆，Mycroft几乎是一沾到床就昏了过去。

Lestrade烦躁地在房间里走来走去，拿伤药，用毛巾给他洗伤口，咬着牙想把这小混蛋揍一顿又舍不得下手，取子弹的时候眼睫毛上全是汗珠害得他擦了好几次，手抖得都快要握不住刀子。

那些血污一阵阵地刺激着他的神经，他从来没想过自己也会晕血。他已经见过足够多的凶案现场，但还是面对一个受伤的Mycroft不知所措。

Mycroft晚上发烧发得很厉害，已经完全丧失了神智，Lestrade一遍遍地给他换毛巾，生怕他烧坏了脑子。喂他水却怎么也喂不进去，只好自己含着送到他嘴里。

他犹豫着要不要干脆把他送去医院，虽然他取子弹时已经烧过了刀子，但要是万一感染败血症那可就晚了。

Mycroft的呼吸很微弱，全身滚烫，他的伤口很深，失血量很大。Lestrade咬住嘴唇，心里因为可能失去他而又惊又怕——他其实清楚Mycroft不可能死在这里，否则一切未来都不会发生，但依然忍不住祈祷了很久，手指缠着Mycroft的手指，握得死紧，直到指根疼痛。

他坐在床头守了Mycroft一整晚，给他换药，换毛巾，握着他的手，时不时掐一下他的脉搏。一直等到天亮之后Mycroft的体温才有所回落，呼吸也渐渐正常，Lestrade一直揪着的心才稍稍放下。

他最后因为疲累惊惧靠在床头睡着了。等他醒来的时候正正看到Mycroft那双冰蓝色的眼睛在离他几公分的距离紧紧地注视着他，看到他睁开眼睛，朝着他微微一笑，那锋利如刀的视线立刻就软化成一汪池水。

 

Lestrade心中突然就酸楚起来了。他知道Mycroft是为了什么这么拼命，他也知道他为什么无法劝阻。

这个孩子，是他一步步引导着走上这条路的。无论有意还是无意，是他影响了Mycroft的抉择，是他影响了Mycroft的人生。

他别无选择，他只能回想着自己那个时间的Mycroft，想着他的处事方式，想着如果是他，42岁的Mycroft站在22岁的Mycroft这个时间这个位置，他会怎样做。

他无法阻止Mycroft，那至少可以推他一把，尽快地让他成为他将来的那个样子，至少那样，学着他那掌控了整个大英政府的伴侣的模样，他可以平安地活过重逢前的日子。

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

2017年11月

Mycroft42岁，Lestrade44岁

【Mycroft】

Mycroft已经有超过一年没看到Greg从他眼前消失了。所以这次消失让他又不习惯了起来。他咬着牙，烦躁不安地瞪着手中的文件，心里十分清楚Greg这次去了什么时候——和Greg平时的消失不同，这个年纪的Greg只在他的过去出现了一次。

只此一次，彻底塑造了他的一生。

 

Greg回来了。他没穿衣服，裹着毯子蹭到Mycroft身前。Mycroft把文件放下，叹了口气，张开双臂，Greg默默地上前搂住他的脖子。

“你变成现在这样，都是因为我么？”Greg问，声音里难得的有了些不确认。

“……是因为我，你才变得必须控制一切才能安心么？”

Mycroft没有承认也没有否认。他沉默了一会儿，拿Greg的手在手里把玩，抬头问他。“你后悔么？”

Greg摇头。“不，只有对这件事，我不会后悔。”他安静地说。“就像我不后悔教给你的一切。”

“我只是后悔你受伤的时候，没有在你身边。”

 

2018年1月

Mycroft44岁，Lestrade45岁

【Lestrade】

Mycroft拿着那管药，好像有千钧之重。Lestrade审慎地看着他，知道他什么意思。

“我不知道会不会成功。”Mycroft说。“因为能够测试的样本太少。”

“但是你还是拿回来了。”Lestrade答道。

Mycroft点头。“你自己选择吧。”他说。一脸凝重。“这次我是绝对不会以任何方式影响你的。”

Lestrade仔细地看着他，观察他的表情。Mycroft认真地回视他。

“我知道了。”Lestrade说，接过那管药。

“那我先出去了。需要我的时候叫我。”Mycroft说着，打开门走了出去。

 

Lestrade把玩着那金属的针管。

Mycroft不可能把对他有危险的东西拿给他用，他拿回来就意味着这药是有效的。

这一针下去，他就会成为一个普通人，永远地告别时间旅行了。

他回想着有关时间旅行症的一切。这给他带来痛苦，也给他带来幸福的疾病。

他藉由它认识了Mycroft，藉由它获得了生命里最棒的礼物。

他长长地叹息了一声，倒在床上。

 

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

1998年5月

Mycroft23岁，Lestrade45岁

【Lestrade】

没有哪一次的回到过去见Mycroft是这样让Lestrade难过的。

尤其是见到Mycroft因为见到他而脸上发光，欣喜地走上前来和他拥抱接吻。

那样年轻的Mycroft，用整颗心去爱他，刚刚步入社会，还没完全准备好变成一个浑身铠甲的官僚。

他是多希望能一直陪着他，多希望能一直见到他长成未来的样子，多希望能永远保护他，成为他的屏障，站在他身边，多希望他能和他一直在同一时间线上，在他还没有把自己冰封起来的时候拯救他。

年少的Mycroft是这时间旅行给他最大的恩赐和祝福。

 

他推开了Mycroft。

“我要走了。”他说。心痛得不能自抑。

Mycroft有些疑惑，上前想触碰他。

Lestrade后退了一步，避开他的手。

Mycroft意识到什么，脸色开始不对。

“我要走了。(I am leaving.)”Lestrade重复道。他的眼圈开始泛红。 

“我爱你。(I love you.)”他说。看到Mycroft脸上出现不可置信的表情，知道他已经明白了。

“对不起，每一次都留下你一个人。(So sorry I have to leave you alone.)”他说。克制不住地想要抱住Mycroft，但一动都动不了。

他以为自己可以冷静克制，他以为自己可以像往常一样和Mycroft好声好气地说话，拥抱，接吻，甚至做爱，平和的把离别这件事做得和以往一样。

但是他做不到。这次是不一样的。他知道他再也见不到这个Mycroft，在他过去和未来的那些年里他都永远不能再见他了。他控制不了自己。

 

“你一个人，要好好的。(Be safe and sound by yourself.)”他说。想起和年少的Mycroft一起经历的所有快乐时光。

无数的片段从他眼前闪过，他看着Mycroft从懵懂幼童一点点成长，聪敏不改，机智愈加，从青涩莽撞变得成熟，就像看着一只幼鹰，一点点地准备着，警惕地观察着，认真地学习着，直到有一天张开翅膀，终于可以飞翔。

他所付出的与他所得到的快乐相比是多么微不足道啊。

可是他看不到他真正地翱翔蓝天的样子了，他看不到他一点点长成，终于成为他深爱的那个人时的样子了。Mycroft成长的过程中，最后的那一块永远地缺失了他，他再也无法参与，再也无法保护，再也无法成为其中至关重要的一部分。

 

“你会变得更好，更好，就像我一直和你说得那样。(You are going to be better and better, as I always told you.)”他哽咽着说。想起时光彼端，他那无与伦比的伴侣。

他最不愿意伤害的就是全心全意地爱着他的Mycroft，这个年少的还不知不安为何物，还不知未来有多广大的Mycroft。

这么多年，他待他如珠似宝，他捧他如指尖心肉，生怕他受一点委屈，因为自己有一点不开心，宠他爱他，用尽自己所能给的一切温柔，宁愿自己千疮百孔也不愿他有一丝一毫的损伤。

但是到最后，他还是要离开他辜负他伤害他。

 

“那时候，我们还会重逢。(By then, we will rejoin.)”他落下了一滴眼泪，把一个吻印在Mycroft额上，如同他们第一次见面时那样。

那时候，无论我多么反抗，请你一定要抓紧我。

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

2018年1月

Mycroft44岁，Lestrade45岁

【Lestrade】

他回来了。

他悲伤得不能自已，眼泪成串地落下来。他捶打着床垫，绵软的枕头吸去了他的力道，让他一股子痛苦无处发泄。

他用手捂着脸抽噎，但随后就控制不住变成号啕。他哭得声嘶力竭，好像身体里的一部分被永远地拿去，再也看不到，再也摸不着。

Mycroft听见响动，飞快地赶过来开门，把他搂进怀里。

他全身颤抖，紧紧地抓住Mycroft，手指深深地掐进他的手腕，一定已经留下了痕迹。

“对不起，对不起，对不起…………”他哭着道歉，不知道是对哪个Mycroft。

但其实，从来也只有一个而已。

Mycroft抚摸着他的背，安静地任由他的眼泪打湿了他昂贵的衣服。

 

 

【Mycroft】

Greg情绪崩溃地哭了差不多一整个小时，Mycroft一直搂着他，衣服一直湿到了最里面，想起自己那时候为了从Greg的影响里脱离，生不如死了几乎一整年，忍不住把头压在Greg颤抖的身躯上。

一直是我在等着你，真是太好了。

一直是我在看着你消失，而不是你看着我离开，真是太好了。

你受不了再多的离开，所以我一直在这里，在现在，等你。

334次消失。重逢前167次，重逢后167次，到今天为止，最后一次。

 

等Greg冷静下来之后，Mycroft帮他注射了药，他很快就睡着了。

Mycroft抚摸着他已经全部变成银色的头发，深深地叹息。

“我从来都不怪你。(I never blamed you.)”他说。

“你给我的，已经超过了我所能想象的最美好的一切。(You have given me all the better than I can imagine.)”

“你拯救过我，守护过我，陪伴过我，塑造了我的人生。你安慰了我，温暖了我，恩泽了我，成为我的基石。(You saved me, guarded me, companied me, sculptured my life. You comfort me, warm me, mercy me, become my earth.)”

“你的爱成就了我，完整了我。你的爱让我可以成为现在这个更好的我。(Your love made me, your love completed me. Your love made me the better man as I am today.)”

“我感激这一切。(I appreciate all happened.)”

“从过去，到现在，直至未来。(From the past, till now, to the future.)”

 

 

 

All lives end, all hearts broken, caring is not an advantage. 所有生命都会终结，所有心都会破碎，关爱并非好事。

Time flees, life changes, nothing remains the same. 时间会流淌，生活会改变，没什么是永恒。

None comparable pain to the losing lost, none comparable sweet to the finding found. 失去之痛无可比拟，获得之甜无可比较。

Long long waiting, long long missing, 久久等待，久久思念，

there should be a finite answer, there should be an infinite journey . 应有有限答案，应有无限旅程。

Before the time reaches its end, the waiting and the waited would finally rejoin. 在时间到达尽头以前，等待的及被等待的终将重逢。

The incomplete will be completed; the helix will be connected, 不完整的将会完满，螺旋将会融合，

till the blood drains, till the heart stops, till everyday of my life. 至此直至血液枯竭，直至心脏停止，直至我生命的每一天。 

 

 

 


	2. 番外· Dream

番外 梦 Dream 

（LM 警告！）

上

 

1992年11月

Mycroft17岁，Lestrade38岁

Had I the heavens' embroidered cloths, 若我有天国的锦缎，

Enwrought with golden and silver light, 以金银色的光线编织，

The blue and the dim and the dark cloths还有湛蓝的夜色和洁白的昼光

Of night and light and the half-light, 以及黎明和黄昏错综的光芒，

I would spread the cloths under your feet我愿把这锦绣铺展在你的脚下，

But I, being poor, have only my dreams; 可是我，一无所有，只有我的梦。

 

【Mycroft】

Mycroft早就料到会有这一天。只不过没有想到会到得如此之早。

妈咪发现了他是同性恋。

她震怒又悲伤的眼神让Mycroft难以面对。她控诉着，咆哮着，哭泣着，近乎歇斯底里。她问他是不是父亲的死亡让他压力过大，是不是他被人骗了，他是不是心理不正常。

她怒视着他，斥责着他，好像不认识自己的儿子一样，好像这个孩子已经变成了令人恐惧的怪物。她几乎都要动手了，如果不是她多年来的贵族淑女教育绊住了她的动作，Mycroft可以肯定她恨不得扑上来给自己几个耳光把自己打醒。连Sherlock都被她的愤怒吓到了，害怕地躲在后面，不敢吱声。

她在他生日那天预约了心理医生到家里给他治疗性错乱症。她好像完全忘记了那是他的生日。

Mycroft用演绎法把医生骂了一顿， 把门摔在了他脸上，然后从窗户跳了出去。

 

Greg要来了。

这是唯一能让Mycroft稍稍开心点的事。

他准备了新衣服，几乎花掉了所有的零花钱。他坐在草坪上等待，看着日头渐渐落下，染红了整片天空，倦鸟归巢，一切变得安静。黛青的天变成深紫，又渐渐变成深蓝。不远处的伦敦夜光映出半片天空的暗红色。

他把自己的头埋进膝盖里。

 

身后传来草木悉悉索索活动的声音，Greg到了。

 

【Lestrade】

Lestrade走上前去摇了摇看起来像是睡着的Mycroft。

Mycroft抬起头来，眼睛里有不同寻常的脆弱。Lestrade皱了皱眉，还没来得及反应就被少年抓住了手勾下脖子深深地吻住。

Lestrade在心里低叹。不知这次又发生什么了。

 

Mycroft吻着他直起身来，一手搂着他的脖子，另一只手开始沿着他的衣服下摆打转，很快就伸进了他的皮带，冰冷的手指触到他的皮肤。

Lestrade一个激灵，断开了这个吻。

他握住了Mycroft的手不让他继续摸下去，有些歉意地笑笑。“你知道我不会同意的吧？”他问。

Mycroft只是那样看着他，抿住唇，有些固执倔强地注视着他。

Lestrade只能叹口气摸摸他的脸。“不是这次。还不到时候。”

Mycroft把头在他手里轻蹭，轻声地说：“今天是我生日。”

Lestrade顿了下，有点苦涩地微笑：“很抱歉，不能给你生日礼物。你知道我什么也没办法带来。”

Mycroft摇了摇头，有些烦躁地皱眉：“你知道我不是指那些。你知道我最想要什么。”

Lestrade上前一步抱抱他，压住他的肩颈说：“不是这次。我很抱歉，但不是这次。” 

Mycroft吸了口气，把Lestrade推开。

“你是不是不想要我？”他问，眼睛里脆弱的神情更明显了些。

“你已经拒绝我三次了，Greg。我不想自己老是像个欲求不满的变态一样求着你。你是不是还是觉得我是个孩子？是不是未来的那个我不许你和我亲热？是不是你觉得我还太小，不懂事，没办法为自己的选择负责？Greg，我不需要你为我做决定，我想要你，我已经不小了！我不知道你一次次拒绝我到底是怎么想的。你是真的喜欢我吗？那为什么不想要我？你到底是不是认真的？你要么要我要么离开！”Mycroft说，语气越来越激动。

Lestrade伸手想摸摸他，但Mycroft躲开了。

他只好叹口气，解释道：“我只能告诉你会发生的，不久就会发生的。因为对我来说已经发生过了，是我的过去。所以我知道不是这次。”他不忍看到Mycroft失望的表情，补充道。“我爱你，我想你应该一直都知道。我不是那种会拿感情开玩笑的人。”

Mycroft因为他的告白而略略愣住，转过头去。

Lestrade上前牵住他的手，Mycroft这次没有拒绝。

Lestrade微笑起来，向前一步挽住他的手臂。

 

“那我想要别的礼物可以吗，Greg？答应我？就作为不能和我上床的补偿？”他们走了几步后，Mycroft转了转眼睛，有些狡黠地笑着说。

Lestrade对他这种笑容再熟悉不过，那是Mycroft对上了套的可怜虫们常常露出来的笑，伪装成一脸无辜其实早就连坟坑都挖好了。Lestrade在自己的时间里吃过不少这样的亏，不过在过去的时间线里这还是第一次看到。

他苦笑了下，知道自己是不可能拒绝的。

“好吧孩子，”他答道。“除了上床之外我都答应你。”

 

于是结果就是他们俩站在伦敦最恶名昭著的同性恋酒吧门前，门上明明白白挂着牌子写着：未成年人勿入。

Lestrade觉得自己开始胃痛。他转回头看Mycroft：“你确定这是个好主意？让我带你进去然后装作不认识你让你自己玩？”

Mycroft已经开始有些跃跃欲试：“嗨，Greg，我就不相信你高中时候没偷偷上过酒吧？”他故意用眼睛瞟Lestrade。“我没接触过别的同性恋，我不知道我是不是正常的。”他犹豫了下，还是有些酸楚地坦诚说了出来：“妈咪知道了。她觉得我有病。”

Lestrade抓了抓头发，看着自己的小男友，挫败地承认自己永远拿他没办法。

他想了想，走上前去用手指把Mycroft的头发弄乱，把他规规矩矩系着的领口解开。Mycroft有些不适应地动了动脖子。

“你这种穿着……一看就像是公学里翘家的大少爷。”Lestrade叹气。“你会被赶出来的。”

Mycroft扬起脑袋，有些挑衅地笑。“那就看你的本事了。你答应我了。”他着意舔了下嘴唇，眼睛闪闪发亮地盯着Lestrade。

Lestrade眼神一暗，拉着他到暗巷里，狠狠地吻他，把他的嘴唇吻得水润红肿，眼睛也开始迷蒙，才放开他。

他解开Mycroft的围巾，在他光裸白皙的脖子上用劲吮吸，在动脉处吻出一朵玫瑰花状的痕迹。

Mycroft已经在他身下变硬了，呼吸都急促了起来。

“……Greg。”他呼唤着，声音不稳。

Lestrade冷笑：“别招我，小混蛋。你还太嫩了。”

他说着解开Mycroft的领带，绕在他脖子上。他用领带的末端扫过Mycroft的脸颊，满意地看到他倒吸了口气，脸变得更红了。

他飞快地把领带系成一朵花，卡在Mycroft修长的脖子侧面，正正好遮住那痕迹，还有半块花瓣若隐若现。

然后他用手指轻点那领带花，压低了声音对Mycroft说：“你要记得，我一直在看着你。”

说完他转过身，走进酒吧门前，熟练地给门口的保镖塞了10磅，回头示意Mycroft跟上。

 

Lestrade本来以为Mycroft会因为第一次去酒吧而不知所措。但显然他的情人从小最擅长的就是把不会的东西用最快的速度模仿出来。他斜靠在吧台上，学着别人的样子要了最烈的酒，学着别人的样子翘起腿，手肘撑在桌子上，用三根手指拿着玻璃杯轻轻摇晃，透过水晶玻璃慵懒而不经意地扫视着酒吧里的人。

他看起来好像变了个人，不像是那个17岁，天天去公学上课，刚刚从家里跑出来，会因为Lestrade的一个吻面红耳赤呼吸急促的孩子。

Lestrade隔着两条桌子注视着他，看着他笑颜如花，熟练地和坐在旁边的人攀谈。酒吧里有一盏射灯正正好照着他，他的一头金红发在灯光下闪着光，刚刚在暗巷里被Lestrade扯得凌乱，反而更增加了他的不羁。他的嘴唇红肿湿润，Lestrade知道那是他自己的杰作。他的衬衫和外套本来和这灯红酒绿里的群魔乱舞就格格不入，那明显高档的材质，服帖的剪裁让他看起来如同调色盘里一点白，因为过分纯净而极为醒目。他脖子上暗红色的领带花让他看起来又不那么保守拘谨，反而增添了暧昧和诱惑，衬着他白皙的脸，呼应着他冰蓝色的闪烁眼睛。

他看起来那么漂亮，那么诱人，散发着不经世事却故作深沉神秘的芬芳。

Lestrade开始真的有点后悔自己的一时心软了。

他咽下一口酒，默默地向前走了几步，想要把眼看着玩装寂寞少年玩上瘾的Mycroft带出去，却被一个前来搭讪的青年打断了。

等他好不容易摆脱了那青年，抬头去看，Mycroft已经从他的位子上消失了。

Lestrade握紧了手里的杯子，四处查看。Mycroft却早已如同游鱼进入大海，消失在繁扰的人群中。

Lestrade低声咒骂了一句，觉得胃又搅痛了起来。

这小混蛋可千万别玩过头了。

【Mycroft】

Mycroft其实之前没喝过这么烈的酒。好吧，他其实根本没喝过酒。

这不是最糟糕的，最糟糕的是他开始忍不住傻笑，觉得脑子一片迷糊。

很多人喜欢他，他们摸他的手，摸他的手腕，有的使了些力气，Mycroft不想把他们的手腕折断，只用了几分技巧就滑过了。又有人来搂他的肩膀，抓住他的手臂，Mycroft挣了下，外套被拉了下来。他也就没再管。

世界很美妙，有这么多人和他一样爱同性，有这么多人喜欢他，他们都好可爱。

大家都很好。Mycroft也很好。他就知道自己没有病，妈咪都是瞎操心。

只是Greg不在这里。Greg不知道到哪里去了。Mycroft有点不爽。刚才看到有个漂亮小伙去找Greg说话，Greg居然还和颜悦色和他对答，Mycroft当时就一口喝掉了杯中剩下的高浓度酒精。

然后似乎是被呛到了，酒精很快就上了头，模糊了他的神智，再然后，有个亲切的中年人扶着他走到了某个角落。

那人自称叫Steven，他的眼神有点不怀好意，但Mycroft已经不想动脑子用演绎法分析，他只是笑着，笑着，技巧地洒掉Steven给他倒的酒，很快又跟另一个不记得是叫Will还是Simon的家伙走了。

那个不知道叫Will还是Simon的家伙急切地想要和他做爱，他把Mycroft按在墙上，粗鲁地抱住Mycroft的腰用力磨蹭他的屁股，Mycroft大笑出声，挣脱出他的怀抱，把手里的酒浇到他身上，那家伙恼怒地叫了一声，似乎要冲上来和他打架，Mycroft只是灵活地转身躲开他的一拳，很快又挤进了人群，找到新的乐子。

他大概可以理解为什么人们执迷于酒精了。真的很开心，什么都不用想，什么都不用操心。生活只在这一刻，眼前的一切模模糊糊，意识如飘云端，似真似假，感觉非常奇妙。

不知道转了多少圈后他的手腕被人抓住，他刚想要挣开，Greg的脸唤起了他所剩无几的意识：“嘿，Greg！你玩得开心吗？”他高兴地打招呼，想要扑上去拥抱他。

Greg摇了摇头，脸色很糟糕：“回去吧，Mycroft。不早了。”

Mycroft皱眉，甩开他的手。“我不要。回去妈咪还在生气。”

Greg还想要再抓他，Mycroft瞅了个空子溜掉了。

 

【Lestrade】

Lestrade真心实意地觉得他从未见过未来的Mycroft喝醉的样子是有原因的。这他妈的完全变成了祸害啊。见人就抱，见人就亲，想要抓住他却和泥鳅一样滑不留手，笑得一脸明媚无辜，身体语言却把那些最淫荡的动作学了个十成十，贴在别人身上跳舞，放肆得好像把这酒吧当成自家卧室，直把Lestrade气得恨不得把他捆起来揍一顿。

人们用那种有色的视线扫视他，趁机伸手在他身上揩油，那小混蛋居然还乐在其中。他的衬衫下摆早已从裤子里抽了出来，扣子也开到了第四颗，露出了半块胸膛，外套早不知道掉哪里去了，只有脖子那朵花依然紧紧地系着，神奇地一点都没有松。

Lestrade咬紧了牙，不想承认他恨不得想把整张酒吧烧掉的火气是出于嫉妒。

 

夜渐渐阑珊，酒吧里却越来越热闹。人们起哄着，笑着，荷尔蒙和酒精的味道在空气里蔓延。厕所里已经开始有找到伴儿的撞击声尖叫声传来，和嘈杂的音乐一起，加速了人们疯狂的进程。

Lestrade 一直跟在离Mycroft三米远的地方看着他。这小混蛋已经完全玩疯了，放电勾引无所不用其极，好像头一次发现自己吸引人的另一面，要完全地释放出来，简直就像魔鬼一样可怕。

Lestrade会事后再慢慢收拾他。但今天是Mycroft生日，他答应过了他，眼下他不愿意打搅他的兴致。他只能握紧了拳头，竭力忍耐着自己越来越汹涌澎湃的怒火。

他自己都佩服自己的自控力——他只是帮Mycroft挡掉了三个过于明显地想把手伸进他裤子里的流氓，威胁了两个试图带他出去的色狼，在最后那个一脸淫荡吻上他嘴唇的渣滓把手放到他衣服里，甚至试图伸手解开他脖子上领带花时才终于忍不住出了手，把那混蛋揍到了地上。

那家伙倒在吧台上，又落在地上，发出巨大的声响，他惨叫地跌在玻璃碎片上，人群一片大哗。所有的人都停了下来，转过身看着他们。

 

Mycroft那个小恶魔就在这时候抬起头来，注视着Lestrade，一点一点地绽开他今天晚上第一个也是最后一个真实的微笑。

那是只给他看的，不属于今晚这狂欢夜的魔鬼，只属于他的Mycroft，17岁，36岁，在任何时间都一样，Lestrade永远都不会忘记的，因为深爱而羞涩单纯的笑容。

 

Lestrade只觉得口干舌燥，脑子一热，忘记了他答应Mycroft的话，几步走上前去抓住他的头发拽住拉到面前，狠狠咬上他的嘴唇。

Mycroft咯咯地笑着，偏过头顺从地接上他的吻。

然后Lestrade转过身，面对着忽然安静下来的人群，朝着那刚刚站起来试图扑上来的男人冷静地开口：“你敢再碰他一下试试？我会杀了你。”

那人愣了下，不干不净地骂了几句，似乎并不罢休。Lestrade眯缝了眼睛，压低了声音说：“我不想惹事，只是要告诉你，我他妈的今天没带枪不代表我不能把你一只拳头揍到死。我可亲手抓过上百个杀人犯，每一个都比你凶恶百倍。全英国所有的摄像头都认识我，全伦敦所有的特工都给我看过家门。别打你不会赢的架。别碰你不该碰的人。”

“他是我的。”

他伸手扯掉了Mycroft脖子上的领带花。

深红色的丝绸飘然而落，Mycroft在灯光里静静微笑。那朵玫瑰在酒精的作用下更加鲜红，在动脉的搏动下轻轻跳跃，好似真的盛开了一般。

 

 

Lestrade把烂醉如泥只会傻笑的Mycroft带回家，怕天冷他在门口睡着了会着凉，扶着他爬窗子回到了他自己房间。

Mycroft几乎是一沾枕头就睡着了，发出了香甜的鼾声。Lestrade很想揍他，把他抽醒，逼他签字画押以后再也不许去酒吧什么的，但他只是坐在床边，看那孩子一直皱着的眉毛慢慢放松，陷入深沉的安宁的睡眠。

他摸了摸他的脸颊，用手指在他脖颈处的吻痕上逡巡了会儿，然后弯腰把一个吻印上他的额头。

“别难过，一切都会好起来的。” 他轻声地说。“妈咪会接受你，有一天，她也会接受我。”

“18岁生日快乐，My。”

中

（LM警告！逆CP姑娘注意避让！）

2012年10月

Mycroft36岁，Lestrade38岁

I have spread my dreams under your feet，我早已把我的梦铺展在你的脚下，

Tread softly because you tread upon my dreams. 请轻柔的踩吧，因为你踩着我的梦。 

 

【Lestrade】

Lestrade回来的时候Mycroft正在洗澡，他躺在地毯上懒得起身，听着伴侣关水的声音。

Mycroft穿着浴袍推门出来，看到他躺在地上，有些讶异地挑了挑眉。

Lestrade撩开他的浴袍抚摸他的脚踝。Mycroft用毛巾擦头发，低头看他。

“这次又是什么时候？”他问，手上的水滴顺着他的动作滴到Lestrade身上，有些凉。

Lestrade顺着他的脚踝一路向上抚摸他的小腿，解开他的浴袍，然后站起身来抱住他，把他压进床上，二话不说就开始吻他。

Mycroft笑了起来。“哪一次？”他听起来是真的有点好奇。

“……你18岁生日那次。”Lestrade堵住他的嘴模模糊糊地说。

Mycroft发出一声被呛住了似的声音。“哦我恨你。”他翻过身把Lestrade反压下去，半坐起身摇了摇头。“我之后整整两周都只能穿高领毛衣！还差点被妈咪发现！Sherlock疑神疑鬼就差烧了我衣橱！”

Lestrade抓过他的头发把他拉下来用劲地吻他。

“而我，为了让你平衡一点，告诉你。”Lestrade气喘吁吁地在接吻的间隙说，意有所指地向上顶了下臀部。“我从来没有硬得这么厉害在酒吧里走了一晚上。”

他捧住伴侣的脸，看进他的眼睛。

“你说我不想要你？我他妈的想要你想得快疯了！你看我的眼神！你拥抱我吻我的方式！你他妈的让人犯罪的眼睛！嘴唇！你的身体！你的每一个粘在别人身上的动作！如果不是为了时间轴的稳定我他妈的早就出手了。你这个小混蛋！你就是故意的对不对？故意勾引人，故意折磨我，故意想看我为你揍人？”

Mycroft笑得一脸无辜又邪恶。“证明给我看？”他挑衅地说，以19年前的方式舔了舔嘴唇。

Lestrade很想咬死他，但他最后只是把Mycroft的浴袍扯了下来，把他压进了又一个令人神魂颠倒的吻。

 

【Mycroft】

Greg急躁地抚摸着Mycroft的身体，用舌头凶狠地扫过他的牙床，上颚，卷着他的舌头进出，手握着他的阴茎撸动。Mycroft笑了起来。“偶尔过去的我还是会做点好事的，是么，Greg？”

Greg瞪了他一眼，迫不及待地把他的阴茎含进了嘴里，Mycroft愉悦地叹了口气，享受Greg口腔的灼热。Greg舔舐着，用牙齿轻轻磨蹭，用舌头色情地舔吻，从茎底一路向上，柔软湿滑的舌头在龟头的裂缝里一下下划过，带起无与伦比的快感。

Mycroft很快就硬了起来。他跪坐在床上，伸出手抓住Greg的头发，把他压了下去，让他趴在床上，只有头和脖颈抬起含着Mycroft的阳具。他抚摸着Greg的下巴，手指擦过他吞吐的凹陷处，然后猛地抓住他的后脑勺，把自己深深地埋了进去，一直深入到他的咽喉。

Greg发出一声窒息般的呛声，但Mycroft知道他可以承受，他喘着气，开始一下下地抽插，体会Greg咽喉的耸动夹紧他最敏感部分的绝佳快感。

Greg用手紧紧抓住他的臀部，用力得一定留下了痕迹，Mycroft 低下头，看着自己的爱人脸色通红地把自己完全吞进嘴里吮吸。

Greg的眼神炙热坦荡，俯伏在他面前的姿态美得不可思议。Mycroft从来都受不了他如此虔敬地吃自己的勃起，好像这是世上最美妙最重要的事。他嘶吼着，很快就在Greg的喉道里喷发了出来。

他向后倒在床上，Greg把精液吐了出来，抹了抹嘴，凑上前继续激烈地吻他。

“还不够。”Greg低声说，他的声音哑得几乎都不像他了，半是由于Mycroft刚才的动作半是由于情欲。“我有多想要你你从来都不知道。(You never have any idea how much I want you.)”

Mycroft懒散地笑着看他，揽过他的头，在牙齿、嘴唇和舌头的碰撞间隙模糊地说：“那么告诉我，Greg。用你的身体告诉我。”

Greg的眼神暗下来了，他一把按住Mycroft的手压过他的头顶，狠狠咬上他的喉结，舌头和嘴唇在他修长白皙的脖子处厮磨，一直磨蹭到动脉处就开始用了点力气吮吸。

Mycroft僵了一下：“你不会想再来一次吧？”

Greg头都不抬，只用劲一吸，发出响亮的声音。

Mycroft惊跳了一下。“喂，我还要见人的。”他不那么真心地推推Greg的手，Greg却压得更紧了些。

然后Greg又凑上前去吮吸第二下，第三下，完完全全按照创造19年前那个让Mycroft甜蜜又痛苦地熬过两周的方式在他的脖子上印上了那朵玫瑰花。

Mycroft已经不打算抗议了。大不了再裹两周围巾。Anthea也许会笑他，Sherlock肯定会笑他，但他全身的热度都因为Greg湿热的口腔和熟悉的印记而重新抬头，让他的理智开始飘走，呼吸开始急促。

“我他妈的一想到你带着我的痕迹在人前走我就受不了。因为那是你，Mycroft。”Greg抬起上半身，抹了把嘴，眼睛黑沉地看着自己的杰作。

“我要让人看到，你是我的。”

他说着又俯下身咬住Mycroft的嘴唇。Mycroft柔顺地承接他凶暴的舌头，让它在自己口腔喉咙里进出。

他们吻了至少有五分钟，Mycroft已经可以感觉到Greg紧贴着他的灼热勃起，血脉充足正轻微地晃动。

Greg最后断开了这个吻，伸手去够润滑剂，Mycroft借此机会终于可以把头顶的手放下，急不可待地抓住他的臀部，把他按得离自己更近些，两个人的阳具相互磨蹭，彼此都发出一声叹息。

“我要你。我会干你，你知道吗，My？而你不允许干我。”Greg宣告道，拍开他的手坐起身来。“我会要你要得你恳求我，要你为你今晚犯的错误求饶。因为这是你应得的。”

Mycroft眨眨眼睛。“我觉得我不应该为19年前的事儿背黑锅？”他有些讨好地笑。

Greg只是撇起嘴角冷笑，伸手捂住了他的嘴。“你当时做了这事儿你就应当知道有一天要付出代价。”Mycroft很想腹诽说我他妈的怎么知道这代价要等19年后来付，但他看到Greg危险的眼神，识趣地闭上了嘴。

“我只想听见你的嘴里发出呻吟和求饶，除此之外一个字都别说。”

【Lestrade】

Mycroft若是想，他可以变得非常柔顺迷人，让Lestrade不知不觉就追随着他的意思而动。这其实也是他过剩的控制欲的一种表现——哪怕是承受的那一方，他也是实际上掌握节奏的那个人。

Lestrade早看透了他那一套。今晚上不，今晚上Lestrade已经积累了一整个晚上的嫉妒和愤怒，没那么容易被他的婉转承欢打动。

他挤压着Mycroft的身体，用牙齿轻咬他的乳头，不让他的手乱动，Mycroft挣了下没挣开，就非常自觉地把手交叉放在头顶，把控制权交了出来。

Lestrade用手久久地抚摸着伴侣因为久坐办公室而柔软的皮肤，舌头一路从他的耳廓逡巡到下巴，在自己制造的吻痕处反复徘徊，然后移到锁骨，在锁骨上又印上两三个吻痕，顺着他的胸膛舔舐，卷住他的乳头反复拉扯。Mycroft已经开始喘息，弓起腰尽力地想把自己的身体往他身上靠，Lestrade伸手压住他不让他乱动，Mycroft神情复杂地看他一眼，听话地平躺了下来。

他继续往下，抬起Mycroft的腿，用指甲刮擦他敏感的大腿内侧。Mycroft一直有健身的习惯，他的肌肉虽然不像Lestrade本人的那么明显，却蕴含着不可低估的爆发力，加上他出色的技巧，丝毫不逊于他手下任何一个一线特工。Lestrade知道他只要想，把自己掀翻重掌局面不过是一瞬间的事。

但眼下他喘息着，平躺着克制着自己不去碰Lestrade，手像是被无形的绳索捆绑在头上，身体大张，任人取用。他冰蓝色的眼睛美得无与伦比，尤其是在他被情欲支配时，简直如同钻石般流光溢彩。一想到这是那个控制狂的Mycroft把自己交出来让人上，Lestrade很容易就会兴奋过度——这也是为什么大部分情况下他宁愿做被上的那一个，至少那样享受的时间还长点。他喘了口气，从Mycroft身上恋恋不舍地把自己拔下来，稳定自己的情绪。他可不想这么快就让Mycroft得意。

他伸手抬起Mycroft的臀部，在手上涂满润滑剂，缓缓地插入封闭的密穴。Mycroft略有不适地颤了下，很快就放松调整好自己——他该死的连这种事情都好像能做得游刃有余！Lestrade让自己的手指在他体内屈伸，体会那火热柔软的触感，觉得自己已经开始发热，头脑都热了起来，理智正在一点点地消失。

Mycroft呻吟了起来。他倒是一点都不掩盖自己的快感。从鼻腔里呼出轻短而黏腻的声音，胸膛微颤，修长的脖子仰成优美的弧度。

该死的，这混蛋为什么这么迷人！Lestrade泄愤似的弯下腰，在Mycroft腹部的伤口上狠狠吮吸，把那白皙皮肤上的丑陋疤痕吻成了艳丽的颜色。

“……你是我的。”Lestrade低声宣告，潦草地完成了扩张。他抬起Mycroft的腿架起来，Mycroft自动地缠上他的腰，他扶住早已硬得发疼的勃起顶住Mycroft的身体入口，一点一点地把自己塞了进去。

 

【Mycroft】

被贯穿的感觉Mycroft其实从来都不适应。Greg在全部进入的刹那低吼出声，紧闭了眼睛，全身都紧绷了起来。

与其说Mycroft期待被上的快感，不如说他比较喜欢欣赏这时候的Greg。

他的伴侣急促地喘着气，紧闭着眼睛，身体一片赤红，脖颈处的动脉突突跳动，脸上因为克制而渗出细密的汗珠。Mycroft知道自己在他身上带起的魔力，并因此心满意足。

Greg为他着迷，单纯的只是因为他的身体而为他着迷，单就这点来说Mycroft就甘愿躺倒让他上了。

Greg的勃起在他体内缓缓磨蹭着，热度渐渐扩大，延伸到整个下半身，Mycroft深叹了口气，努力调整自己适应Greg的尺寸。Greg俯伏下来，热情地吻他，温热的手掌捏住他的乳尖揉蹭。

Mycroft想要把手拿下来摸他，抱住他，体会Greg颤动的肌肉和火热的心跳，但Greg按住了他的手不让他动。Mycroft只好继续保持着原本的姿势抬起手来假设被捆住，感觉手臂渐渐酸麻。

Greg开始抽插了起来，深深浅浅，毫无章法，粗暴有力。他做爱的方式和Mycroft不同，更近乎于使用本能，好似不顾及对方的感受。但Mycroft知道他其实关注着自己的每一声呼吸和呻吟。他会因为Mycroft皱起的眉头而放轻力道，也会因为他比平时高一分音调的呻吟而更粗鲁。他只是更喜欢随心所欲地享用自己的伴侣。而Mycroft对此毫无意见。

感受着Greg的分身埋在身体里进出碾磨的动作，Mycroft开始觉得有快感积聚，肠道火热酸痛，但Greg更热，热得几乎能灼伤他的内脏。他低头把Mycroft的耳垂含进嘴里，湿热的舌头划过他的耳廓，在耳尖后反复用舌苔摩挲，Mycroft几乎惊跳了起来。他什么时候又发掘到新的敏感点的？

他还未来得及反应，Greg狠狠一戳，正对着他的前列腺，Mycroft忍不住长声呻吟，响得他自己都预料不及。

Greg笑了起来，他用一只手握住Mycroft的勃起上下撸动，配合着他抽插的节奏，又快又狠又深，每一下都重重擦过前列腺，囊袋拍打在Mycroft臀部发出清晰的声音，很快就让Mycroft兴奋异常，他不得不扭动着身躯想要更多。他无比渴求可以拥抱Greg，把他汗湿的身躯抱进怀里，更深更狠地按进身体里，让快感的狂潮淹没他。但Greg依然不让他碰。

“……Greg……”他睁开眼睛看自己的伴侣。

“求我。”Greg低笑。“说你知道错了。说你再也不去酒吧。”

Mycroft暗骂了一声想说我他妈的十多年没去过酒吧了，但Greg似乎看出他心中所想，刻意地把自己退了出来，他的洞穴因为失去了Greg的热度而不适地收缩。

Mycroft知道他什么意思，只好回想了一下他17岁时大概会做什么样的表情，咬住了嘴唇，眨了眨眼睛，有点委屈地从下方看Greg。

Greg的呼吸果然一窒，咒骂了一声就扑上来重新冲了进来，Mycroft因为他剧烈的动作而再次大声呻吟了起来。

“你他妈的……简直磨人。”Greg咬住他的嘴唇说，以过分愉快的声调。但他只是磨蹭了几下他妈的又停了下来！Mycroft从来没觉得自己如此焦躁过。他渴望Greg的冲击，渴望享受这场美妙的性爱，而不是因为19年前犯的错误而一遍遍延迟高潮。这简直超过了Mycroft的理性和身体所能忍受的范围。

“亲爱的Greg，我以为这话应该由我来说？”Mycroft在Greg再一次不怀好意地以令人痛苦的速度把自己深插后几乎全部拿出来后决定还是别管那么多了。他想要Greg，以他自己的方式，而不是Greg这种明显报复的方式。

他把手放下，按住Greg的肩膀，把他向下紧紧压在胸膛上，因为重新建立起来的肌肤接触而激动得几乎颤抖了起来，然后他抱紧Greg，翻了个身，保持着Greg在他体内的姿势把Greg压在了身下。

这一系列动作带动着Greg的阴茎在他体内旋转，让两人都因为过度的快感而大声地呻吟了起来。

然后Mycroft坐在Greg身上，伸手按住他的胸膛把他按在床上，缓缓地把腰沉了下去，放松内壁，一直顺着Greg的阴茎坐到了底。

Greg的眼神都快要烧起来了。

“……我以为，”Mycroft喘着气说。“这样求你是更好的方式？”

【Lestrade】

Lestrade早知道Mycroft不可能老实听话到最后，他事实上坚持了这么久Lestrade已经是在心里又给他的自控力打了高分。

但接下来他更需要担心的是他自己的自控力。

Mycroft他妈的在用17岁的表情，36岁的身体在他的阴茎上干着自己！有什么能比这个更刺激？他低垂着头，半合着眼睛，虹膜的颜色已经浅淡得近乎透明，轻轻咬着嘴唇，露出一丝白牙，鼻翼微张，每一下动作都从那湿润红肿的唇里带出黏腻的呻吟，脖子上的玫瑰花随着动脉的跳动而伸展绽放，衬着他已经变成粉色的皮肤显得尤为妖娆。

他居然还扭腰！他居然还用臀部磨蹭！他居然还收紧肠道！他怎么不直接杀了Lestrade！

Lestrade已经完全忘记了自己的初衷了。他只想干他，狠狠地干他。

他握住Mycroft的腰不让他再动，向上用力挺动臀部，同时压住Mycroft往下按，一直捅到最深处，Mycroft惊叫了声，再睁眼已经又回到那个熟悉的36岁时的表情了。

“……喜欢这样？”Mycroft一边喘气一边笑意吟吟地问。

“我他妈的恨死你了。”Lestrade答道，抓住他的头发和他接吻，同时暴躁地向上顶上去，一点也不顾忌，又快又狠，每一下都插得更深。Mycroft满足地呻吟起来，随着他的频率摇晃着身体，一点一点把Lestrade往高潮的方向逼去。

Lestrade很高兴自己的自控力在被Mycroft折磨了这么久之后还算是有了点提高，至少他一直坚持到Mycroft紧皱着眉头，发出高潮前高亢而断续的尖叫，整个人都变得通红滚烫，玫瑰花几乎红得滴血，动作幅度不可避免地大起来时才掐住Mycroft的腰，上前一口狠狠咬住他的脖子，把自己深戳进去射了出来。

Mycroft近乎疯狂地在Lestrade还未软化的勃起上上下运动了几下，也握住自己的阴茎射了。精液喷洒在两人腹部他也懒得收拾，无力地倒在伴侣身上，气息依然因为过度的快感而紊乱。Lestrade搂住他，呼吸急促，汗湿的胸膛贴着他上下起伏。

“……我怎么觉得好像还是我比较惨？”过了许久，Mycroft终于懒洋洋地翻了个身，不再压着自己的伴侣，躺倒在床上。Lestrade的阴茎从他的身体里滑了出来，带出些白浊，顺着他的臀缝流了下来。

Lestrade心不在焉地转过身去抚摸他脖子上的玫瑰花吻痕，看那朵花因为高潮后过快的心跳而颤动着花瓣。玫瑰花外面是他刚刚咬上去的一圈齿痕，看起来也得过好长一段时间才能消了。那齿痕就像一圈荆棘，正正好把玫瑰花圈在了里头，看起来就像是紧紧地禁锢它一般。

“我可不会为这个道歉。”他说，微笑了起来。“一想到你接下来两周的样子我就心情愉悦。”

Mycroft皱眉看他。“我是不是不小心打开了什么开关？名叫Gregory Lestrade的施虐开关？”他摸着自己的脖子，咧了咧嘴。“以前你可不会随便咬人的。”

Lestrade笑出一口白牙：“那也是你的错。你以后可得慢慢习惯。”

Mycroft略作惊恐地瞪他一眼：“你不会是认真的吧？”

“我从来都很认真。”Lestrade伸手顺着他的臀瓣摩挲，伸进他的后穴帮他清理残存在里面的精液。Mycroft向他贴近了些，自觉地翘起臀部方便他的动作。

“我爱你爱到想要吃了你。杀了你。每一片肉每一条骨头都吞吃入腹，每一片皮肤都印上我的痕迹。每一个碰过你的人我都想杀掉，每一双你吻过的嘴唇我都想撕烂。我在酒吧里说的每一个字都是真的，我没炸了那酒吧是因为你过生日。你真该庆幸你只有过我一个人。”Lestrade低声说，手指在他温热松软的甬道里打转，意有所指地再次在他的敏感点上擦过。Mycroft因为他的话里不容置疑的语气和他的动作而屏住呼吸，收紧了身子。

“占有欲不是你一个人的专利。”他最后吻上那朵玫瑰，用牙齿轻触那圈荆棘。

“所以，乖一点，我可不想真的变成罪犯。”

Mycroft发出一声轻笑，转过身伸手揽过他的脖子。

“这个证明我很满意。”他说，吻上Lestrade的嘴唇。

 

下

 

2040年10月

Mycroft65岁，Lestrade67岁及68岁

【Mycroft】

Mycroft正在烦躁不安地踱步。他那小小的房间就像一个笼子一样困住了他，简直让他窒息。

Greg的身体已经越来越差，几乎拖不下去了。术后的并发症比想象中还要严重。Mycroft不敢去想是不是因为早年强行压抑时间旅行症的解药破坏了他的体质，以至于让他如此迅速地衰败下去。如果是这样，Mycroft无法原谅自己。

他手里已经有了时间旅行症解药的稀释剂，只是一直不敢拿出来用。

忽然身后的地毯上有声音传来，Mycroft转过头去，发现一个赤裸的Greg躺在地上喘息。

他的头脑一瞬间惊恐了起来。

Greg重新穿梭了。这意味着什么不言而喻。

这是个比他自己的Greg要稍稍年长的Greg。他急忙地赶过去，Greg无力地倒在地上，几乎无法说话。他小心地抱起他，把他安置在床上。

Greg喘了好几口气，看着他好像想要说些什么，Mycroft抓着他的手，扶着他躺下。

Greg咳了好几下才断续地开口：“别做傻事，My。”他第一句话就是这个。

“……发生什么了？”Mycroft问，其实心里已经知道了答案。

Greg只是紧抓住他的手，琥珀色的眼睛里满是痛苦和悲悯。“你需要接受，My。我回来只是为了告诉你这个。”

Mycroft绝望地摇头。“我怎么能接受？我怎么能接受？！”

“你必须得接受！My！”Greg激动地叫了起来。“我留不了太久，你还在那边等我。”他说着，又急促地喘息起来。

Mycroft闭上眼睛，努力平复呼吸。

Greg拉住他的手和他十指交叉。“每个人都有这一天。或早或晚。我已经很幸运，可以多拥有你这么多年。接受这一事实吧，这是自然的一部分，而你我是不可能超越自然的。”

“答应我，你一个人也要好好的。”

Mycroft张口想说什么，但最终还是摇摇头闭上嘴。

Greg仔细地看他的脸，最后长叹了一声，从他怀里消失了。

 

 

2042年12月

Mycroft67岁，Lestrade68岁

【Lestrade】

Lestrade醒了过来，窗外正在下雪。

他眨眨眼睛，看着那白色的精灵缓缓下落。

“我做了一个梦。”他低声说。

床边传来悉悉索索的声音，手被熟悉的温暖握住了。

“什么样的梦？”Mycroft低沉的声音响起。

“哈，年少轻狂。”

“说给我听吧，Greg。”

“你36岁那年，我穿梭回你18岁生日那次。”

Mycroft低低地笑起来，摩挲着他的手。

“那可真是我这辈子最美好的性爱之一。”

Lestrade也笑了起来，却笑了一半开始剧烈地咳嗽。Mycroft抚摸着他的背给他顺气，扶着他躺平。

Lestrade喘着气倒在床上，眼睛看着天花板。

“我们结婚多少年了？”

“32年了。明天是我们32周年纪念日。”

“你认识我多少年了？”

“55年七个月了。”

“我们交往呢？”

“从谁的时间开始算？从我的时间来说是50年六个月，从你的时间来说是33年整。”

“Sherlock什么时候开始遇上John的？”

“嘿，你是在考我吗？28年7个月前。”

“怎么，不可以么？他们俩什么时候结婚的？”

“在那之后一年半。”

“你什么时候退休的？”

“2年11个月前。顺便一说，你是18年7个月前。还有什么想知道的？”

“唔，很多很多。我们俩的第一次接吻，第一次上床，你第一次说爱我，我第一次说爱你，我第一次穿回过去，最后一次穿回过去，Victoria的去世，Anthea结婚成家，生了两个小孩……Mycroft，我想起了好多好多。”

“我以为你早就知道你已经老了，喜欢回忆过去了？”

“这次不一样，这次不一样。”

他们一起沉默了，看着窗外雪花片片飘落。

过了许久，Lestrade开口。“你还打算瞒我到什么时候？”

“……”Mycroft沉默着，用手抚摸他因为药物作用而稀疏的头发。

“让我走吧，My。”Lestrade说，拍拍他的手。“别让我再受折磨了。”

Mycroft闭上了眼睛。

“……我们说好的，Greg。”他深深呼吸了几下，才开口。

“你答应过我不要再留下我一个人。”

Lestrade看着他，只是那么安静地看着他。

Mycroft用手捂住了嘴，不敢回视。

“这次不是时间旅行。”Lestrade缓缓地说。“你无法改变这个，我也无法改变。”

“我可以再延长一点你留下来的时间。”Mycroft反驳道。

“你已经延长了我很多很多的时间了。”Lestrade叹息着。

“我知道你很难接受，但真的，My，我不想被药物变得不像是我，我也不想你触犯法律去做人体实验。我知道你在做的那些事情，我很感激，但真的，我不需要了。”

“……Greg。”

“让我回家吧，My。回我们俩的家。”

“……Greg。”

“我想回家。My。”

“……Greg……”

“别用那些药物了，我真的很痛。我很早以前就应该走了，My，你已经让我多活了很久很久。”

“……Greg……”

“答应我，My。”

“……Greg，不要说。”

“不要试着复活我。不要试着再延长我的生命。就让我自然地走完最后一程吧。”

“…………我做不到，Greg。我做不到。”

“我这样爱你，My。我每一天都比前一天更爱你。我刚和你在一起时我本来以为我已经很爱你，但是这么多年之后我发现那时的爱和我现在的爱根本无法相提并论。不认识你之前我不知道人的心有这样大，这样深，可以盛着这样多的爱。我知道你也是一样的。但是放手吧。真的已经足够了。你需要面对你无法控制无法改变的事实——那就是我要死了。死亡是无法改变的，这是我们生命必然的一部分。但是你要知道，只要我们相爱，只要你还记得我，我就不会真正消失。因为爱永远都会活着，记忆也永远都会活着。”

“我会和你一起走。”

“……别这样，My。”

“如果你不许我复活你，那我就和你一起走。”

“……My。”

“我已经等了这么久，这么长时间，我看到你消失那么多次，最后还是要看着你走吗？”

“……My……”

“你答应过我的，你说你不再留下我一个人。”

“…………My……”

“……你怎么忍心？让我一个人活着？在这个没有你的世界里？”

“…………My……”

“我会把一切都留给Sherlock，他会处理好一切的。”

“My，别任性。需要你的人很多，你依然还是政府顾问不是吗？”

“你知道我是为了什么才做政府顾问的。”

“……我不想和你吵，My。你要么现在就杀了我要么就让我回家。别用自己的生命威胁我，你知道我最恨你这一点。”

Mycroft深深地吸气，皱起眉头，疲倦地低下头。

【Mycroft】

Greg从平安夜那天和Mycroft说了一下午的话后第二天就开始昏迷不醒，到新年的时候已经下了病危通知了。医生握着Mycroft的手，遗憾地摇头。

Mycroft推开病房，Greg躺在床上，身上插满了各种管子，眼睛紧紧地闭着。

他走上前，伸手抚摸Greg的脸。

多神奇，好像老天也厚爱他，直到最后一刻他依然看起来并不憔悴，皮肤红润，看起来甚至比操劳过度的Mycroft要年轻。

“我其实一直觉得很不公平。”他低声地说，顺着Greg的脸颊勾勒他的轮廓。“我杀过那么多人，做过那么多脏事，为什么上帝会更希望早点见到你？”

“有时候希望可以换换就好了。”

“……醒醒啊，Greg。再和我说两句话。”

“我知道我错了，我不会再试图复活你，我会带你回家。所以你醒醒啊，和我说说话。”

“……你才只有60多，那么多人都活到8、90，为什么不多陪陪我？”

可Greg一直没有醒来。

 

2043年1月

Mycroft67岁，Lestrade68岁

【Mycroft】

Mycroft拿来了时间旅行症解药的稀释剂。

Greg的身体已经很虚弱，死神的阴影已经笼罩了他。他知道自己这样做其实于事无补，只是如果不做些什么的话，他会撑不住。

 

稀释剂进入Greg的体内，过了一天Greg就醒了过来。他对Mycroft真的下手了无比震怒。

“你这个疯子。”他说。有些疲倦地哀伤。

“我们好不容易才走到这一步，不要让我再穿梭了。”他摇摇头说。

“穿梭真的很累。”他闭上眼睛叹气，很快就消失了。

 

Mycroft枯坐在床边等他，心里一片哀茫，不知是喜是忧。

Greg很快就回来了。沉默着，喘息着，注视着天花板。

“……你还是无法接受吗？”他问。

Mycroft不点头也不摇头。

Greg抬起手，Mycroft上前紧紧握住。

“时间差不多到了，My。”Greg低声说，眼睛里有泪光闪动。

“带我回家吧。”

Mycroft用他的手捂住眼睛轻轻点头，几乎落下泪来。

 

他们回家了。

Greg的身体在稀释剂的作用下只稍稍好转了几天，就以肉眼可见的速度飞快地衰落下去，再好的药，再多的护理也不能让他好起来。他的精神倒是越来越好，虽然说话已经让他感到吃力，但依然每天握着Mycroft的手让他安心。他再也没有穿梭过。

Sherlock和John来看过他，John见到Greg的第一面就红了眼眶，Sherlock简直要待不下去，很快就离开了。

Mycroft只是很冷静地目送他们。他把自己的遗嘱以邮件的方式寄给了Sherlock。

Greg很清醒，完全知道他在想什么，但他什么话也没说。他沉默着，昏睡着，清醒的时间越来越少，Mycroft不分昼夜地守着他，数着天光从昏到晨，从晦到明。

“My，”一周后的某个下午，Greg忽然在吃药时开口。“把我……埋在那片小树丛那里吧。”

Mycroft的手一抖，几乎就要握不住勺子。

“别想了。”他说。其实只是对自己说。

“……原谅自己好吗？”Greg问，眼神慈悲。

“我……从来没有怪过你，……所以你也原谅自己好吗？”

Mycroft放下药瓶，有些不敢看他。“如果，如果不是我……”他几乎要说不下去。

“……我不曾后悔，”Greg有些吃力地叹气。“不是你的错……做选择的是我……”

“My，好好地拥有你20多年……不用担心穿梭……我已经比大部分的人都幸运太多了……”

“……幸运的是我啊，Greg！”Mycroft叫出声来，几乎哽咽。

“……原谅自己吧，因为我真的很幸福……答应我？”Greg说，有些挣扎地捏住他的手指。他很用力，但Mycroft几乎已经不能感觉到他的力量了。

Mycroft一瞬间想了许多许多，他可以做些什么，违背Greg的意愿强行延长他的生命，但他从未悖逆过任何一个Greg真心的请求。从来不曾。

他终于点了点头。“好的，Greg。”他说，痛恨自己对Greg 的无法拒绝。“好的。”

“……如果这是你的希望。（If this is what you want.）”

“我不会离开的……”Greg微笑了起来。他望着Mycroft，那么深情，那么温柔。

“我爱你啊，My……我不会离开你的……就算我不在了，我也依然会注视着你……”

“Greg，别说了……”

“我要看着你好好地活着……为我，也为你自己……而我会在天上看着你……”

“Greg……”

“那么多的人，全世界的人，整个尘世，我只会看着你……”

“……Greg……”

“而你，会知道我一直在……”

“………………Greg……”

他的声音渐渐地低微下去，终至于无。他再次陷入了昏迷。

“……骗人。”过了许久，Mycroft答道，已是泪流满面。

 

Greg再也没有醒来。两天之后，他在Mycroft怀里停止了呼吸。

 

2043年8月

Mycroft67岁

【Mycroft】

Mycroft坐在树丛旁边。

天气有些热，他拿了张毯子垫在地上，拿了甁葡萄酒。

“敬我们俩的第一次上床。”他举起杯子对着那已经不知是第几代的灌木开口。

然后他轻轻品啜那丰醇的液体，让酒香在味蕾里徘徊。

 

“Anthea前两天来过了。”Mycroft开口道。“她似乎很担心我的状况，专程从美国飞回来看我。”

“我告诉她不要担心，你一直都在。她看我的眼神就像是我疯了。”

“Sherlock似乎还是不能接受成为Holmes家家主，发了不少脾气，但John会逼着他做好的。”

“交割手续今天早上刚弄完，我只留了这栋房子。”

“他们都很担心我会把自己杀了或者一辈子都不会走出门什么的。”

“但是你知道我不会，对吧，Greg？”

他又喝了一口，很慢很慢地咽了下去。

 

“……还是很想你啊。”

他仰起头，在树叶被风吹动的响声里，望向无尽的天空。

阳光刺眼，Mycroft眯住眼睛。

天上有一朵云，缓缓地飘过，遮住了他头顶的一小块地方。

“谢谢你，Greg。”Mycroft微笑起来。

 

 

2046年9月

Mycroft70岁

【Mycroft】

Mycroft在签文件时第一次签错了自己的名字。

他在接到账单退信时对着那个Gregory Lestrade的签名愣了好一会儿，才发觉到那是自己模仿出来的笔迹。

 

下午的时候他如惯例一样到灌木丛那里和Greg说话。

“Greg，我今天签字签成你的名字了。”他说，有些自嘲地笑。

“大概过不了多久Sherlock就要把我送疗养院了。”

“但是我一想到到疗养院要和一群智商那么低的蠢材一起分享生活就觉得受不了。”

“你说当年我怎么没听你的话领养一个孩子呢？试管婴儿也行啊，会有你的眼睛和嘴唇。”

他叹了口气，用脚摩擦了下地面上的草叶。

“……和我说说话吧，Greg，一直是我在说。你知道我其实比较喜欢听你说的。”

一阵风掠过，吹起他的头发，草叶繁茂的树丛发出了刷拉刷拉的声响，如泣如诉，温软绵长。

“……我听到了，Greg。”Mycroft伸手轻轻拂过一丛树叶，低声说。

 

 

2050年12月

Mycroft75岁

【Mycroft】

Mycroft是在自己三天内第五次跌倒的时候才意识到自己的身体出了问题的。

Sherlock脸色铁青地站在他面前，抿住嘴一句话也不肯说。

“肌萎缩侧索硬化症吗？”Mycroft说，一脸平静。“真是适合我的死法。”

“一点一点看着自己的肢体死亡，从四肢开始，到身体，到内脏，最后才到头脑。很高兴会一直清醒到最后。我可不想变成个傻子然后被你嘲笑到死。”他甚至非常有余裕地笑起来。

“大概还有多少时间？”

“……大概还有六个月。”John在一旁替沉默的Sherlock答道。

“六个月啊……”Mycroft想了想。“其实我希望更快一点呢。”

“不许你这样想！”Sherlock终于忍不住开口。“我会救你！我一定会救你！”

“然后让我以一个残废和瘫痪的身份靠着呼吸机苟延残喘吗？别这样报复我，Sherly。”Mycroft残忍地说。“什么都不要做就对我是最好的拯救了。”

Sherlock涨红了脸，想要争辩什么，Mycroft伸出一只手指，止住了他的话。

“Greg已经等了我很久。你知道我从来不舍得让他久候。”

2051年2月

Mycroft75岁

【Mycroft】

Mycroft两周前坐上了轮椅。

病情的发展来势汹汹，他今天早上发现自己已经无法把刀叉送入嘴里了。

他面对着满桌被他打翻的饭菜皱眉。

旁边的护工走上前来给他擦干净身上的食物残渣，把食物一勺一勺地喂进他嘴里。

Mycroft心里冷笑。他一世坚强，终于也有了这一天。

 

饭后他滚动着轮椅有些吃力地到了院子里。树叶都已经落尽了，伦敦的冬日阳光惨白，映照着残雪，更是耀眼。

护工想要陪他，被他婉言谢绝。

他只想要一个人安静地待着，有Greg陪着就好。

 

“Greg。我今天被人喂饭了。”他对着虚空说。

“很丢脸吧。居然连饭都无法自己吃了。”

“我其实能很明显地感觉到死亡。脚已经没有知觉了，就好像那部分不存在一样。手的神经也渐渐失灵，握笔就不提了，连刀叉那么大的东西都无法握紧。臀部很痛，因为腿没办法动所以只能一直维持一个姿势。接下来就是脊椎，接下来就是躯干，再接下来就是心脏。会很快的，我知道。

但是很奇怪，越是这样我越是可以体会到心跳，越是可以理解你的心情。”

“我一点也不害怕死亡，甚至期待着死亡，只是因为你的期望我才活着。但是我现在渐渐觉得，生其实很好。

我见过许多死亡，但面对自己的死亡一步一步慢慢地来临，我才真正意识到，死是生的一部分，就像人是自然的一部分。

你是不是早就知道这一点了？我那时候真蠢笨，因为贪恋着你的温暖，想要延续你的生命， 所以一直钻在自己的思维里，听不进你的话。现在想来，那时候应该多和你说说话，听听你的想法的。

……现在后悔，大概也无济于事了。况且我答应过你，原谅我自己。”

 

“……原谅自己真的好难啊，Greg。你没有告诉过我有这么难。我从来都不想后悔，不想遗憾，却一直在做让自己后悔遗憾的事。原谅别人很简单，我现在都想不起我曾经深恨过的仇敌的样子了。

所以这是不是你最后想要告诉我的？因为知道死亡的模样，所以每一天都好好地待自己，好好地爱人、爱世界，好好地听自己内心的声音。

你说得很对，因为我活着，所以你也活着，因为爱不会死。（You are always right. I live, you alive.Because love never dies.)

我本来以为自己会因为你的离开而发疯，崩溃，杀人或者自杀。但是没有，全部都没有。我活下来了，生活平静，心情也很平静。我了解了死亡，接受了现状，生了绝症等死，我也没有怨恨世界。你相信吗？我居然和世界和平相处了。而这是我这么多年来从未想到过的。

我控制一切因为我忧心一切，我对除了你和家人以外的世界始终抱有敌意。但是现在，在我连吃饭洗澡都需要别人帮忙的这个时候，世界原谅了我的自大和狂妄，而我也理解了世界的宽容与温情。

那就是： 世界是面镜子，我们只能从中看到我们自己已知的东西。和世界和解，也就是和我自己和解。我们最终还是要回归我们自身，自己的心才是一路陪伴我们到最后的。

我很高兴，我的心是属于你的。你是比我好太多的人，我的心被你一直妥善地保管着，珍视着，替我去爱世界，爱人。所以现在我才有这个机会理解你，和世界和解。这样一想，就觉得面临死亡的这种体验很宝贵，你告诉我的话有多重要。

Greg，是你教会了我，人在世上，从来都不是孤独的。人们必须相爱才能生存。你的离开教会我爱是这个世界上唯一可以超越生命，超越死亡，超越物质的存在。哪怕你已经不在，你的爱依然在，而我也不会觉得冷，不会觉得孤单。

……爱是恒久忍耐，又有恩慈；爱是不嫉妒，爱是不自夸，不张狂，不作害羞的事，不求自己的益处，不轻易发怒，不计算人的恶，不喜欢不义，只喜欢真理；凡事包容，凡事相信，凡事盼望，凡事忍耐。……爱是永不止息。

……Greg，你真的是一直到最后，都在帮我成为更好的人……”

 

Mycroft停了下来，喘了口气，闭上眼睛，过了会儿又睁开，继续对着白皑皑的天地道：“回想我的一生，错事做了许多，坏事也做了不少，如果件件忏悔怕是需要一年。有太多我已经遗忘了，虽然你可能会笑我，但我现在只记得那些好的东西。那些有你在的部分。

我不记得和你的吵架，也不记得自己曾经有多痛苦，我只记得我和你在一起很幸福。很难以置信吧？那个易怒、暴躁、控制狂的Mycroft Holmes现在居然会像他嘲笑的疗养院行将就木的老人一样不再怨恨，只记得那些好日子。这样是不是说明我已经彻底老了？

你要我原谅自己，我不知道这算不算原谅。我现在只觉得生命很好，我曾拥有你那么长时间，有那么多美好的回忆，上帝真的对我很仁慈。我不会为自己的错误而杀死自己，因为虽然死亡也很好，但还是活着更好一些。”

 

“如果我死了，我总觉得就像是你也死了一样——虽然说起来其实这早就是已经发生的事了。

我死了之后还会有谁记得我们俩的故事呢？有谁会知道你是那样一个怕冷、爱笑，喜欢赖床，喜欢甜食，喜欢在我身上印玫瑰花的人呢？有谁会记得我是这样一个偏执、爱撒娇，喜欢做饭，喜欢被你搂着，每天都必须要碰到你的肌肤才能呼吸的人呢？

这样一想，就会觉得还是多活一天，哪怕一个时辰也好。这么多美好的记忆随着我的生命而存在，让我的生命有了厚度，有了重量。它早就不仅仅属于我一个人的了。它是你的，就像我的心一样，从我12岁起就属于你了。”

 

“所以我会好好地活着，活到你来接我的那一天。

那时候你大概会笑着说，嘿My，你终于追上我了。”

 

他闭上眼睛，有风刮起雪末，拍打在他的身上、脸上。他伸开手，有些吃力地接住一片雪花，那晶莹的晶体停留在他冰凉的手掌上，久久不化。

 

2051年4月

Mycroft75岁

【Mycroft】

Mycroft从4月初开始卧床不起，除了头部和部分肩部可以活动之外，全身肌肉几乎已经丧失了感应功能。

Sherlock把他送到医院，每天都来陪着他，愁眉苦脸不知是生谁的气。

“我亲爱的小弟弟，”Mycroft总是这样开口唤他。“开心一点吧。想想好的一面，你以后永远都不用烦恼有人管着你了。”

Sherlock愤恨地反驳：“你本来也就不能管我了。”

“所以你在嫉妒我吗？”

“我为什么要嫉妒你？你躺在床上，除了脑袋能动什么地方都不能动，我凭什么要嫉妒你？”

“因为我知道你不知道的东西，我知道死亡的滋味，它就在我的舌尖呢。”

“……别提那个字。”

“逃避事实可不像是你的作风啊，Sherly。”

“…………别提那个字，Myc哥哥。”

“你好多年没这样叫过我了，很怀念啊。”

“…………如果这样能让你多坚持一段时间的话，Myc哥哥。”

“亲爱的Sherly。死亡无法避免，无法改变，你应该是最清楚不过的对吗？正视它你才能正视生活。人类很脆弱，很愚蠢，因为利益就会轻易地结果一个人的性命，我已经很幸运可以和你说再见，毕竟以我的工作而言，我本来以为自己会死在什么黑暗的角落里呢。”

“让我安心地走吧。我在Greg身上犯的错，我不希望你再犯一次。别试着延续我的生命了，这是我唯一的要求。”

“带我回家吧，我想看看家里的庭院。”

 

2051年5月

Mycroft75岁

【Mycroft】

Mycroft做了一个梦。

他很久都没有做梦了。他本来以为自己是不会做梦的人，不然怎么在Greg离去后的这么多年里无论他多么想念，都没有梦见过Greg？

他梦见自己躺在熟悉的草坪上休息，身后的树丛哗啦作响，没过一会儿一只手按住了他的肩膀。

Mycroft。

他睁开眼睛，一个年轻的Greg看着他。

有一个瞬间Mycroft觉得自己穿梭了，但很快就意识到这是梦。

在梦里他却依然疾病缠身，不能动弹。

他只能微微地倾头，朝向Greg的方向微笑。

Greg捧起他的头，爱怜地抚摸他脸上的皱纹。

“Greg……”Mycroft想要说话，却发现自己已经连声音都几乎发不出来了。

嘘——Greg挤挤眼睛笑。别说话，我知道你想说什么。

我来了，我等了你好久呀。终于可以来接你了。Greg说，把他的头放在膝上，捧起他无力的手亲吻。

Mycroft看着他几近于圣洁的表情，看着他黑银交杂的头发，眼泪止不住地落下来。

“……我……等了你这么多次……总也要让你……等我一次……”他挣扎着调笑，非常吃力地从嗓子眼里挤出声音。

是啊，My，是啊。Greg说，眼含热泪，弯下腰亲吻他满布皱纹的额头。

从他的唇触到的地方开始，Mycroft觉得好像有一股暖流注入身体，让他久已麻木的躯体感受到温暖，变得轻盈。他试着动动手，发现手可以动了，再动动腿，发现腿脚也能动了，他仰起脸来，发现脖子也能动了。

Mycroft站起身来，扑过去紧紧搂住他永远的爱人。

他在变年轻，75岁，65岁，55岁，45岁，35岁 ……无数的时光碎片在他身边穿过，化作光的漩涡，带他浏览一生的爱与痛。

“带我走吧。”他压住Greg温热的身躯说。

“任何有你在的地方。”

我的荣幸。Greg低笑着说，反手抱住他。

 

Mycroft睁开眼睛，眼泪模糊了他的视线。

正是子夜，房间里静悄悄地一个人也没有。

他侧头挣掉呼吸机，不知道是从哪里来的力气从床上翻转了身躯，瞄准床边的轮椅跌了上去。

他的腿大概是被折到了，若是以前估计会痛得不得了，但他一点知觉都没有。他倒在轮椅上以一种非常别扭的姿态喘气。一阵头晕目眩。

他用牙齿咬住睡袍的带子，用头转了转，试了好几次，终于勾住轮椅的轮毂，然后一点一点地收紧。轮椅在他的控制下慢慢地向后动了起来，他转两圈就要停一下，平缓呼吸，然后再继续。

他终于把轮椅推到了靠门边抵住。他抬起头，看窗外一轮明月照耀着庭院。护工开了窗子透气忘记关上，有轻风袭来，带来花园里牡丹花盛开的味道。

Mycroft用头向后顶着，慢慢把门给反锁了。门外已经有人急忙奔跑过来的声音，Sherlock就睡在隔壁，听见响动已经冲了出来，正在奋力地拍门。

他用牙齿咬住衣带，一圈一圈收紧，直到收得不能再紧，嘴里都是血沫。

然后他松开嘴，微笑了起来。

嘿，Greg。请接好我。就像从前那么多次那样。包容我，接受我，爱我，哪怕我一无所有。

 

轮椅在惯性作用下冲了出去，越来越快，一直冲到窗前，重重地磕在窗台前，把他沉疴已久的身体弹了出去。

他像一只鸟一样在空中飞了起来，在下落的瞬间被熟悉的怀抱搂住托起。

Greg抱住他，一脸无奈。

我以为，你会用个更得体的方法？Greg说，带着他越飞越高。

Mycroft贪恋地呼吸他的气息。雪花，山林，草叶，云朵的气息。大地，天空，风，阳光的气息。

爱与死亡的气息。

“不想……你等太久…………”

他低声说。合上了眼睛。

 

 

Had I the heavens' embroidered cloths, 若我有天国的锦缎，

Enwrought with golden and silver light, 以金银色的光线编织，

The blue and the dim and the dark cloths还有湛蓝的夜色和洁白的昼光

Of night and light and the half-light, 以及黎明和黄昏错综的光芒，

I would spread the cloths under your feet，我愿把这锦绣铺展在你的脚下，

But I, being poor, have only my dreams; 可是我，一无所有，只有我的梦。

I have spread my dreams under your feet，我早已把我的梦铺展在你的脚下，

Tread softly because you tread upon my dreams. 请轻柔的踩吧，因你踩着我的梦*。 

 

<全文完>


End file.
